Mani Latica
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: ['Manipulation'] A short little series about a pair who come to Jump City and get entangled with Robin's arch-nemesis; Slade, who is still seeking an apprentice. Who will he pick? Will they give in to him.. destroy him or spend the rest of their days running? We won't know until it happens.
1. Pair's Arrival: Battle and Rest

**Author:** So, I was thinking of the whole.. y'know, Slade being obsessed with having an apprentice to mold. He's had Robin and Terra at one point.. it's time for him to move on.. but now he has two new beings to choose from.. which will he pick to take as his own.. or perhaps both? Enjoy. It's just a few chapters of a neat story I've been wanting to write. n_n

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans / DC Comics. The only thing I do own are Sari and Ruba as they are original and of my own design.

* * *

The course of life is not written in stone. There's no blood oath, no destiny, no grand plan. Life is the choices made in the moment, which affect one's future. The stuff we do, the things we say.. how we are and act.. that all determines who you will become.. and who you are at the time you make those decisions.

Life's greatest joy is _delusion_; a fixation on something that doesn't exist.. things we don't have and want, the choices we desire, the life we want to have. Human's flaw is not greed. It's not lust. It's not pride.. it's not gluttony, wrath nor sin itself. It's the false realities we create. We choose to live lies.. and, in doing so, we have created demons and monsters, the kind that makes a child's phantom boogieman under the bed look like an _angel_.

This is the truth of the human condition. Slade saw corruption and instead of trying to fix it (and get no where like every hero does) he decided to profit from it; wealth, knowledge, power, all at his _fingertips_. Why should he waste his life trying to fix the unchangeable? Mankind was too busy starving to want food. They were so bone dry that water could never sate their thirst.. and yet people tried. Like the Teen Titans. Like Robin. He wouldn't fault heroes for it, but it was throwing talent out the window.

The boy, with such extraordinary capabilities, withered himself away on those who didn't- _wouldn't_ -help themselves. Please, how were those powered teenagers going to protect the city when the city was _killing_ itself?

Such a futile endeavor. Slade had tried to show Robin. Had tried to teach him.. and yet the boy resisted, searching for some misplaced hope in his team and city that he wouldn't listen to reason, even if it was being _spoon_ fed to him.

A waste. Terra had been a bit more.. like minded once she saw things his way, but even she too chose to 'go out with a bang', as they say. The last time he saw her she was stone, a statue beneath the city from the volcanic incident. Slade had been temporarily removed from the game, but he had returned with Trigon behind him.. but that had been such a failure. Trigon was defeated and Slade slipped into the background once more.

He kept in the shadows, watching, waiting, _planning_.

And then he found an interest in a pair that stumbled into Jump City. These two were definitely not normal. That much was crystal clear from the moment he laid eyes on them. They were special.. and that was something Slade wanted. One could say he was still hung over the whole apprenticeship, but when it had failed with Robin and Terra he had momentarily tossed the desire aside.. until he first saw what those two could do.

They were _powerful_, the both of them. He was unsure just what they possessed; it was some form of elemental manipulation at first glance, but that wasn't water or ice the male shot nor fire the female performed. It was like.. energy, similar to that alien girl's bolts, Starfire. While his seemed calm and contained.. hers were different; unstable and difficult to control. He was like Robin and she was like Terra. Actually that was a very _eerie_ comparison. She was stubborn like Terra and he was fast, very quick on his feet like Robin. He was also a bit work driven like the Titan leader while she focused on the moment and her powers stability like Terra.

Though hazardous she refused to be kept away, locked in some form of isolation. She pushed that being out with them, helping the Titans helped her figure out ways to adapt, a process that would take a long time considering they were poor company for her, just as they were for Terra.

The male, on the other hand, was very anti-social while she, though a bit shy and distant, was more talkative. She valued the presence of others and accounted them for her growing control, which was minuscule.

She held barely a smidgen more control than when she first appeared in the city.

He recalled that day like it was happening all over again, the rain coating the ground like pellets of broken glass, soaking everything it touched and yet bringing no harm. The citizens of Jump City had retreated to their homes early as the rain storm blew in from the west. Lights lit the streets and rogue cars roared beneath the blanket of rain, wipers flailing to keep windows visible.

**[Flashback]**

It was a very dull day, the life almost sucked away by the weather. Yet even on this day trouble brewed.

Slade had been watching from a rooftop, crouched just beneath the view of the moving Titans below, who were engaged in a fight. Bolts flew from Raven and Starfire, but Blackfire countered them. Sonic blasts snapped into life as Cyborg charged Red X, with Robin hot on his heels and Beast Boy threw things at Killer Moth.

They seemed to be handling the fight impressively, or so it looked. Robin was tiring, the alien princess had burn marks dotting her bare skin, Trigon's little girl was brushing at smoke that was trailing up from a small flame that had been licking at her cape and the changeling was fleeing from dozens of moth creatures as a green tiger.

A female battle cry echoed through the chilly air as a form flickered out of the forming mist of a side street; they were battling in the park and was on the side closest to the city. It was him. The male. He was upon Red X before the antihero could yell. A hand, precise in accuracy, struck out with blue glowing fingertips and slashed down in an arc to sever the belt from the body and he spun, a kick sending the masked villain staggering back several feet.

He then slid forward, hands reaching up to grasp the sides of the man's head (the perfect timing considering Red X was still very much confused about what had just happened and his lapse in attention and reaction had allowed this) and he brought it down sharply into his greeting knee to render him unconscious, his mask cracked, but not enough to reveal his true identity.

All watched in awe as a second form ran out with red glowing hands, brown hair whipping wildly behind her. She fired several shots at Blackfire, who had turned to attack her. That was the first time her powers seemed controlled.. but when she ducked beneath the returned bolts, getting closer, the battle changed. The energy flared out in a whip-like arc, slicing through the air at the black and purple clothed female, striking her chest and causing her to fall to the ground with way more force than necessary. She tried to grasp herself, this female did, to contain it, but it was _useless_. Energy lashed out and cut a tree in half. It fell and Robin had to roll away to avoid being hit by it.

**"Sorry!"** The female had said, stepping back from the re-grouping Titans. **"My powers aren't always under my control. Please stay _back_!"**

Robin had held such a look of confusion and it was that he didn't know what to say.

Raven beat him to it. **"Thanks for your uhh.. help. Who _are_ you two?"**

She didn't answer immediately as she glanced around to find the male she had arrived with. He was off a bit from them, fighting a flying Killer Moth. A few blasts later and the villain was among the unconscious. He rubbed his wrists as he walked over to stand beside the female, his icy blue orbs a very vibrant shade that contrasted greatly with his short and spiked snowy hair. Even with the rain his hair defied gravity like some sort of testament.

**"You guys looked like you could of used some help. It's no problem."** Came the cool reply of the male, who's voice was mellow, somber and a bit deep, suggesting that he was older than the Titans, plus taller, a few inches over his female ally beside him.

Slade was relatively close and so he could see very well and the almost uncanny resemblance of this male to himself made him wonder about the boy's family.. which lead to the thought of why he was here, with this strange girl who was younger, different and intriguing all at once. There was no family resemblance between the male so Slade had known they were likely just friends or partners, maybe even love interests of the other.

The girl twiddled her thumbs and made sure her powers weren't visible before staring at Robin and deciding to speak again, **"I'm.. Ruba and this is Sari. We're.. uhh.. traveling heroes. Sorry if we're invading in your-"** She made a series of gestures toward the city with a hand. **"-_area of protection_ or whatever you call it."**

**"It's our home. Jump City."** Cyborg corrected, hands rubbing at the opposite's shoulder as he watched the pair.

**"My bad."** She apologized, gazing down at the ground.

The rain had begun to let up now, leaving behind a thin film of fog that covered the ground like a coat, an extra layer almost.

**"No, no! It's ok, friend!"** Starfire was on her in a second, her hands cupped in hers, hovering so the girl was forced to look up at her. The girl furrowed her brows, both shock and confusion drawn onto her face. She yanked her hands away but after a second of realization she felt her eyes widen at the alien. **"We mean you no ill wish."** Starfire insisted.

The girl stared at her in awe. **"Y-you.. can touch me without g-getting hurt.."** She said in wonder.

The alien tilted her head. **"Others cannot?"**

She shook her head. **"Only ones similar to me or with any form of energy blast based powers. What are _yours_?"**

The alien drew her in for a hug, chuckling as the girl gasped her discomfort and agony over the strength she was in before she was set down. She clearly wasn't used to physical contact let alone hugs. **"Starbolts."** The Tamaranean beamed a smile as if the knowledge of this made her happy.

**"Ohhh! Mine's-"** She felt her mouth close when she noticed the silent glare the male was giving her. She didn't continue.

**"You said only certain people can touch you and that your powers aren't always under your control. I noticed this when you were fighting Blackfire."** Robin's voice deduced as he put away his Bo-staff into one of his belt pouches.

**"_Blackfire_? The girl I took down?"**

Starfire nodded twice. **"My older evil sister."**

**"Ahh. I see. Well. Out of our powers-"** She glanced to the male pointedly to indicate him. **"-his are tame and mine are.. unstable."** She studied Robin's masked eyes and his thin, blank lips. **"His, alike the similar element most assume it is mistakenly, is very calm, serene, trained. Mine, on the other hand, also seems to resemble the hot element that it is not and as such is very wild, difficult to manage and often leaves myself and others.. for lack of a better word.. _burned_, though not literally."**

Raven narrowed her eyes, focused on the female. **"Great."** She said to Robin, sarcasm dripping in her voice. **"_Another_ Terra."**

The male growled and stepped forth. **"Don't compare her to that _rock_."** So he was aware of who Terra was. **"Unlike Terra she has more experience and is, by far, stronger and smarter than that girl."** He folded his arms against his chest.

**"So you know her?"** Beast Boy perked up.

**"Knew. The word you're looking for is _knew_. Before she came here we crossed paths several times. The last we got into a fight. I ended up being trapped in a bloody cave for four days until she decided I'd suffered enough. By that point I'd already collapsed so I awoke to moonlight shining on my face. She was _gone_. I was alone. This is around the time I got separated from her."** He said, nudging his head toward the female's direction.

Water dripped all around them from trees, the closer buildings and street lamps. Slade hadn't mind getting soaked. Water wouldn't bother his armor. He'd clean it later.

**"We um.. need a place to stay for the night.."** The female asked almost hesitantly, unsure of herself suddenly.

**[End]**

So the Titans had allowed them to stay with them, providing spare rooms for them both.

The Haunt was as dreary now as the rain had been that day in the park. It was dark, cold, quiet and boring. Slade was seated at his chair, fingers tapping aimlessly against his armrests and his single eye was narrowed as he considered things. Both the girl and boy had _potential_, that much was clear, but they were older than the Titans. She was at least in the middle of her teenage years and he was older, a late teen.

What had they called themselves.. Ruba and Sari. Yes. Those seemed likely alias' or some form of 'codename', like how he was Deathstroke.

He had noticed the _hesitation_ of the female when she had been about to say what her power was, but the male had stopped her with a look. Clearly she wasn't supposed to tell people, but he knew enough.

'_Only ones similar to me or with any form of energy blast based powers._' She had said. So it was some form of energy. Hers was red, his blue.

He rose slowly from his seat, walking toward the tall main screen in the center of his wall. The feed turned on and on it was images of the Teen Titans fighting and it included new ones of those two new heroes. His eye fell on the pair, but stayed the longest on the female.

**"Mmm.. A prize worth having. I think I'll pay them a _visit_ soon."** He mused to himself.


	2. The Seeds Are Planted

**Author:** You get to find out a bit more on 'Ruba'. Next chapter will highlight more. Ruba and Sari are just nicknames, they don't really have codenames. The words Ruba and Sari are actually derived from the name of their own power, which you'll learn more about later on. The title of this story is actually part of it. :P But yeah. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything preexisting in the DC Comics universe. I only own Sari and Ruba.

**[MaraJade57]**  
Tank you, tank you. c: I'm working hard to get this series finished so I can actually have one that's done. ;_; Lol. I have a nasty habit of starting something and not finishing it, but I'm going to complete my stories! *Fist pump* Ya! Anyway, thanks for the review and support. :D

* * *

She was nervous, had been ever since they arrived. Several days had passed and she was usually left in her room as she slept in and 'Sari' was a dawn riser. He had went out early in the morning with Robin to help patrol and she'd been left in the care of Starfire this day. She was growing _tired_ of being inactive.

Yes, her powers were _unstable_. Yes, they were _dangerous_ and people could get _hurt_, but wasn't the benefit greater than the risk? She needed more time and experience to better grasp not only herself but those powers as well.

Sari was lucky in some ways. He had control, he only hurt those he wanted to. She hurt everyone.. anyone who touched her. Even a simple gesture like a hand shake left someone unconscious on the ground at her feet and then tears would sting her eyes. She was lonely, so alone in the world. She loved company, but.. when she couldn't hug them.. or pat them on the shoulder.. or tackle someone.. it left her sad seeing others capable of it. She felt _cursed_.

Jealousy began to grow in her heart and sometimes anger would haunt her dreams, turning them into nightmares and horror shows. She'd end up waking, screaming and no one could hug her or do anything physical to comfort her. Only a rare few could help her.. like that Starfire girl. She actually hugged her when they first met, her joy spilling over into that brilliant smile she displayed.

She was so _cheerful_ around the tower. She wished she could be like her.

She'd had a nightmare the night before, which was probably why Sari had left her behind to rest. She'd woken up at around midnight, head pounding. She'd clawed at her scalp, crying out in strangled agony.

Starfire had appeared at her door, opening it and rushed in, green hands bright with starbolts, ready to ward off any enemies in the room. Instead of monsters or a villain Starfire was greeted by a messy bed, Ruba sitting up, crying her eyes out, clutching her head.

She'd pulled the older girl into a hug and soothed her and she in return held onto the alien like she was a lifeline. It was _nice_ to be held.

It only buffeted her jealousy over contact, but in that embrace she felt momentarily normal.

She sighed, cupping her face in her palms, a heavy expression sliding into place as she leaned against a kitchen counter.

She was clothed in her typical 'costume', if one wished to call it such. It was more like her average clothes without any armor, mask or fancy suit with equipment. She didn't need any of that. She had long, mid-back length chestnut hair, that was straight and parted just over the left eye (the bangs of the right hovering just inches above the eye), side-bangs framing the cheeks, with glittering 'cloudy emerald' eyes (as most seemed to call them as they were a mix of green and grey) and her 'suit'.

She was clad in brown, white and tan-based colors sectioned in a splendidly balanced amount to encompass her attire. Her upper-shirt was tan with brown straps framing it- one ran over her chest, both ends connecting to straps that go beneath the arms and down to flutter in tails, but the top half ran over the shoulders, running down to hook with the lower one beneath the armpit. A ruffle-like bow was at her collarbone and tan gloves covered her fingertips to her wrists, tight and fitting. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled up to just above her elbows and her lower body was concealed in tan pants that matched her shirt with white socks and brown buckled boots. Her belt was also brown, but her shirt tails hung loose, dangling down to hide the belt below.

Starfire entered the room, doors shutting behind her as she floated over to her. **"Have you seen my friends?"**

Ruba had pursed her lips. **"Beast Boy and Cyborg are down in the gym, Raven's meditating in her room and Robin's out with Sari on patrol."** She tacked a finger down for each.

**"Ahh. Then what shall we do today, friend?"**

**"Please, call me Ruba or Ce-"** She paused, considering. Starfire seemed really nice. Could she _trust_ her with her name? **"Don't tell the others, but when it's just us two.. you can call me Cecilia."**

Starfire frowned, tilting her head just a bit. **"Sa..sela?"**

**"No, no, no."** Ruba laughed. **"It's pronounced suh.. seal.. yuh..."**

**"Suh.. cell.. uh."** Starfire tried, obviously having some difficulty.

**"Suh, seal, yuh. You have to emphasize each _syllable_."**

**"Ahh! Cecilia."** The alien beamed at her accomplishment.

**"Yeah, there you go, you got it."** She praised and the girl clapped her hands together in excitement.

**"Cecilia.. I am curious."** She said, once her happiness had thinned and her thoughts had churned.

**"About?"** She asked, walking over to the fridge to rummage around inside. She pulled out a green apple and walked over to the couch to sit.

Starfire followed, landing just beside her to take her own seat; not too close but not too far, her body turned so her knees were pointed at her and she laid her hands into her lap. She had a thoughtful expression on her face. **"As to what brings you and.. Sari to our home. Are you lost?"**

Cecilia smiled and shook her head. **"We travel.. kind of have to, with my powers and all that."** She said with a sigh. She lifted the apple in her left hand, taking a bite of it.

The alien frowned and reached out to grab her free hand, _squeezing_ it. She stopped chewing for a second, studying Starfire before finishing, swallowing the apple pieces.

**"We're grateful for you taking us in but-"** Suddenly the lights flickered off, but the sunlight from outside lit the room. They both jumped to their feet, cold confusion ringing around them like a bell.

Starfire pulled out her communicator and tried to signal for her friends. **"Raven? Beast Boy? Cyborg? What is going on?"**

**"I don't know, but something's not right."** Came Raven's response.

**"Something's in _here_! We're under attack!"** Cyborg growled before his voice ended in static. Explosions could be heard dimly several floors beneath them.

**"I'm going to help Cyborg and Beast Boy."** Raven stated, her low voice echoing in the room from the communicator. **"Starfire, protect the girl."**

**"Understood."** Starfire answered. She put the device away and turned to face her companion. **"Let us head to my room. You will be safe there-"**

Cecilia shook her head. **"I'm ok, I don't need to be baby sat."** Starfire gave her a look at that so she clarified,** "I don't _need_ to be 'safe'. I can handle myself. Let's go help your team."**

**"Raven said-"** Starfire tried to say, but the teen cut her off.

Cecilia gestured a hand to the floor. **"Your team is down there getting _hurt_ and you're stuck up here with me. I refuse to be stuffed into a corner and told to wait. To kill two birds with one stone we'll both go find your team _and_ help them fight whatever is down there."** She took another bite of her apple as she walked around and toward the kitchen, setting the apple down. **"Come on!"** She said after she finished her food.

The hallway was dark, no windows of which to provide light. They walked forth with Starfire's starbolt to guide the way because Cecilia couldn't risk more damage being done over a simple task if she tried it.

They made it to the stairs and Starfire flew down them while Cecilia took them at stride, literally jumping down them, landing in a stomp each time like a pack of dogs. She was noisy, which wasn't like her.. almost as if.. yes, she was _drawing_ the attention of whatever could hear her. Starfire flew on ahead to the gym and she welcomed the darkness as she ran. She heard a scream and a loud thud as she made it to the floor where the gym was, green eyes narrowing as she pushed open the swinging door Starfire had entered half a minute before her. She was met by a very.. scary sight. There was no light. No Starfire. The room was empty as far as she could tell. She clung to the door, fear gripping her heart.

A sudden echo flickered to her right a bit away and she jerked her head in that direction, eyes widening as she began to make out forms falling from the ceiling. Tons of shapes. Eyes blinked on and she knew the room was occupied by whatever had attacked the Titans.

**"Oh no..."** She turned and darted back up the stairs. The forms didn't immediately follow, as if giving her a head start and she was half way up the spiraling case before she heard the pounding of dozens of feet far below. She dashed down the long hallway at the top and toward the kitchen/living room area, the doors sliding open to grant her access. She rushed over to the viewing window, the sunlight warming her skin and making her a bit more at ease. At least she could see now.

She faced the slider door, her upraised hands into a fighting stance.. and waited.

The footsteps softened and came closer and before long the door opened and she blinked as shapes entered. Several moved to the front of the group.. They were _robots_! And, worse, a few of them were holding the unconscious Titans in their metal grips.

She took a step back, frantic thoughts filling her head. Starfire.. Beast Boy.. Raven.. Cyborg.. all knocked out, _helpless_, injured. Her hands balled into fists and she glared at the cybernetic minions. Some aimed guns at her, others were focused on the Titans.

One stepped forth, stopping just a few feet between her and the machine army.. then the mask slid away to reveal a small screen that was black. It flickered to life and a costumed upper body was shown.

**"At last we meet."** The voice was smooth, yet alluring, hard not to focus on. It was loud enough to hear, yet soft and low to seem casual. **"I was beginning to think we'd _never_ get the chance to talk."**

She swiped a fist across the air in a slash, snarling. **"Who the _heck_ are you and why are you _attacking_ us?!"** She demanded.

**"Feisty.. I like that. My name is Slade and I have a _proposition_ for you, girl."** The mask was two-toned, half orange, half black, with slits toward the bottom for air to have an entrance to the mouth beneath. The left side, the orange/copper colored half, had an eye slit on it, the only visible one. He had one eye? What happened to the other? From what she could see he wore armor, silver, with matching shoulder guards over a black form fitting material that covered his upper body with a strap running from his right shoulder down to his left hip, out of her view. His hands were folded behind his back and he stood seemingly straight.

**"Proposition? How about you let my friends _go_ before I beat the crap out of your robots and come _find_ you, bub? How's that sound?"** She threatened, a dangerous note creeping into her usually neutral voice.

He chuckled, the sound sending shivers down her spine. It was a fearless laugh, one that meant he was amused, not scared. This man was going to be difficult. **"And risk harming your 'friends'? I don't think so. Your powers are too unstable.. you'd end up _destroying_ this tower and everything in it."** Slade said with a knowing quality to his voice.

Her eyes narrowed, green orbs glistening with a hint of anger. **"How the heck do you know that?"**

**"My dear girl.. I've been watching you since you first stepped into this city."** Her blood ran cold when he said this. Oh jeez, she had a _stalker_! **"I'm _very_ interested in your capabilities."** That single eye, which was strangely steely, a mix of blue and grey, narrowed at this. **"My proposition is this.. Let me teach you things you don't know.. and in return I'll let your friends go."**

Her eye twitched as she glared at him, anger rising into her features to give it a growing dark look. Her fists tightened and she lowered her stance just a bit. **"Let them go now and I won't _shred_-"** Her lip twitched angrily. **"-your robots into scrap metal."**

He tilted his head just as the robots shifted around. A couple of them stepped forward, aiming their guns at each of the Titans, who had yet to awake.

She felt her face harden even more and she took a step back. **"Hiding behind your robots.. kidnapping people to get to one.. Those are acts of a _coward_!"** She lowered her head, standing up straight, her arms dropping to rest by her side, hands still clenched as she glared at the floor. **"And yet I cannot save them.. I am no better."** She willed her hands to relax before lifting her head, indifferent emeralds leveling on the villain. She raised her hands, showing the robots and the man her gloved palms. **"I surrender. The risk of hurting them is greater than the fleeting hope that I _could_ save them without injuring them further."** She glared to the side, but the expression was no longer hostile; more like ashamed and full of self pity.

**"It's not as bad as you make it. You'll benefit _greatly_."** She gave him a confused look. **"I only want to help you.. control your powers.. become stronger.. smarter, _faster_."** Her eyebrows furrowed and her gaze flickered to the floor before back up at him.

**"You want.. to help me.. then why didn't you just _say_ so?"** She pointed at the Titan's behind the man on the screen. **"Why use _them_ to try to 'help' me? I don't understand."**

The man looked away for a moment, considering. **"The Titans do not.. think highly of me. As such they would have sent you away.. you see, my dear, they only care for _themselves_ underneath all that heroism. They wouldn't want me to teach you how to control your powers."**

**"Why...?"** She whispered in disbelief. They'd have.. held her _back_? Part of her wanted to think he was telling the truth. They HAD been keeping her away from the action, saying it was better for her to stay out of the picture for now.

**"They don't _trust_ you."** He said almost softly. He studied her.

**"..But.. I trust them.. surely they return the gesture.."** She tried to reason, but he countered it.

**"A misplaced sentiment, I'm afraid."** She hugged herself as she heard him say this.

**"No.. that can't be..."** Her eyes were getting frantic now, flickering about to random objects for a split second each.

**"It's true and we both know it.."** He was right.. he was telling the truth. **"They're scared of you.. and your powers."**

They didn't trust her..

**"I can teach you to control them, to harness them to their _full_ potential."**

She lowered her head, left hand rising to grip her face in her covered palm.

**"Come to me.."**

Her free hand lifted, joining the other to cup her face.

**"I can help you.. the Titans cannot. They'll only _continue_ to fear you and hide you away because you're too powerful for them to control and use.."** He said in that smooth voice of his, his words tugging at both her mind and her heart, which was breaking.

**"I.. I.."** She tried to speak, but her words came out low and her voice broke.

**"Join me. You have nothing to fear. I would never hurt you."** He pushed her off the cliff. Her arms fell down to dangle at her side and she slowly lifted her head. When she looked at him he saw something that would shatter a normal person's heart; tears streaked down from her eyes in twin trails, misty forest orbs glazed over with fresh sorrow.

She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. **"Help me control it.."**

A smile was evident in his voice. **"I will."**


	3. Fruit Of One's Labor

**Author:** You'll notice this chapter starts out from Slade's view but shifts to Ruba's. This chapter was supposed to be Slade's view, buuttt.. as I was writing somehow it shifted toward the beginning so I said oh well lol. It's a lengthy-ish chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the faves, follows, reviews. c: You get to learn Sari's first name toward the end so read to find out!

**Disclaimer:** DC Comics is totally not mine. :c I wish lol. I only own Sari and Ruba so far.

**[maranda111]**  
Thanks. I have a feeling you'll like it. :D I have a lot of it mapped out in my head so I'm working to get it written down. xD

**[MaraJade57]**  
Oddly enough it's hard to get into Slade's mentality. It's a blend of high intelligence, rationality, foresight, apprehension, thoughtfulness and that witty, sarcastic, prodding feel to it. But I'm glad I did it well! ^ ^

* * *

**"I will."** He had said it so easily, like he actually wanted to. She was always horrible at reading emotions that weren't visible and that mask of his blocked her from seeing his facial expressions.

Slade smirked beneath the mask. She was so much easier to draw in than Terra and Robin had been. So much more gullible. Obviously he had much to teach her, for firstly she'd learn to become tough emotionally so as to avoid being pulled around.

Oh, it was thrilling. Just a few simple words and she was willing to fall under his teachings. Oh yes. She'd make a _fascinating_ student and an excellent apprentice.

He watched her for a moment as she sobbed. Soon enough a robot moved forward to grab her.. without force, more like to lift her; her legs were shaking and would likely fail beneath her. It would be easier for a robot to just carry her to him.

It was getting over to her, closing the distance, when suddenly it was thrown across the room, covered in blackness. Raven.

The Titans were _stirring_.

**"Ruba!"** Starfire yelled as they began to struggle. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and tossed a robot over his shoulder toward a wall.

Cyborg shifted his hands into cannons and blasted the ones holding his arms. **"Boooya!"**

Raven melted into the ground with her powers and appeared beside Ruba, pointing a hand at the robot that had been the communication between Slade and Ruba (the screen had already changed back into a mask so it was just like every other robot). **"Tell your master to stay _out_ of our tower."**

Slade watched in _amusement_.

Ruba watched in _shock_.

The fight began.

Ruba stood back as blasts rang out, colors flickering like a dark rainbow lacking the brighter colors aside from green bolts. Forms ran, spun, kicked that were either living or robotic.

Finally, when the robots were nothing more than a pile of metal scattered about the Titans turned to face the pale woman.

Starfire placed a hand on her shoulder, inspecting her thoroughly. **"Are you alright, friend?"**

Ruba didn't immediately respond. The light kicked back on and the dimming daylight outside was replaced by the glow in the ceiling.

She looked over finally from staring at the room before her and allowed a ghost of a smile to form. **"Peachy."**

The joke was lost on the alien. **"Peachy?"**

**"It means fine, Star."** Cyborg filled in.

**"I'm going to tell Robin what happened."** Raven said, walking away with her communicator out.

She was thankful when Starfire pulled her hand away to accompany the dark garbed female because her body began to shake.

She was left with Cy and BB. **"Let's clean the mess up."** The former said with a sigh while the latter shifted back to human form and nodded.

An hour of cleaning, the female teens returning halfway to assist, and the mess was dealt with. Where and how.. doesn't matter.

Within the hour afterward, while they were relaxing and Cyborg was checking the system, Robin and Sari got back.

She had been sitting, her back to the door when she felt strong arms circle her neckline, pulling her back. She froze but when the voice whispered into her ear she shifted uneasily. **"Ruba.. Are you alright?"**

She weakly nodded.

**"So why were Sladebots here?"** Robin was speaking with Raven close by, but it was hard to hear as Cyborg and Beast Boy were currently in a heated racing game. Starfire was making some type of alien food in the kitchen area, humming to herself, floating about.

**"I don't know. Cy said the system was hacked from an outside source. We couldn't track it back. Didn't leave a trace."** Raven said.

**"I see."** He glanced to Ruba, who was patting Sari's arm, pretending not to listen to them. **"Think Slade was here for _her_?"**

**"She's _dangerous_, Robin. At least Sari has control. She lacks _restraint_. The instant she uses her powers dozens of things could go wrong."** Raven muttered, her tone skeptic. **"Like I said, another Terra."**

**"But we-"**

She stopped listening.

**"-are you feeling?"** She honed in on Sari's voice, who was leaning against the back of the couch, head resting on her left shoulder, arms linked on her neck.

She smiled at him. **"I didn't get hurt."**

He sighed happily. **"I'm glad."** He unwound his arms and moved to go help Starfire.

She thought back to Slade's words.

_You'll benefit greatly._

Would she? Could he _help_ her? What would he ask of her in return? She felt confused and unsure.

_They wouldn't want me to teach you how to control your powers._

Why? Wouldn't they want her to have _control_ of them? She thought on how Raven kept calling her Terra. Was Terra that bad? She'd met the girl, but usually didn't stick around long enough for any fights to happen to judge that. She seemed nice enough.

_They don't trust you._

She had trusted Starfire with her real first name. Didn't Starfire trust her back? Maybe she was the only one. The others seemed to like her, but she figured Slade was right on that account; the distrust was evident.

_They're scared of you.. and your powers._

They did act like they wouldn't face her, avoided her even. Were they scared of her? Of her unstable powers?

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and dipped her head down, closing her eyes.

_I can teach you to control them, to harness them to their full potential._

Could he? Really? Why was he so willing to help? She didn't understand. Her arms tightened on herself and she suppressed a shiver.

_Come to me._

She stood up and dropped her arms, turning to face Robin and Raven. **"I need air. I'm going out."** She stated loudly for all to hear. She acted calm, like nothing was wrong.

**"Be back before sunset, alright?"** She heard Sari call from below the top of the counters. She nodded and walked out of the room. She took the stairs, heading down to the ground level.

She used her powers for a moment to rocket herself over the water, not enough to backlash or cause any damage. She landed on grass and took off toward the city beyond, Slade's voice following her.

_I can help you. The Titans cannot. They'll only continue to fear you and hide you away because you're too powerful for them to control and use._

She pushed her limbs, running down the sidewalk and dodging people. She tracked her way toward where she knew the construction site was. She wanted to be alone.

_Join me. You have nothing to fear. I would never hurt you._

Tears brushed her eyes as she ran as fast as she could and arrived, out of breath. She staggered, holding a pole for support as she studied the metal constructs that would later become buildings. She sagged against it, panting for air to fill her aching lungs.

She sobbed into the evening air, the warmth of the sun somehow eluding this area and leaving her bare skin to be caressed by a chilly breeze.

She took off her gloves and cupped her eyes, like one held a book, and cried softly. Her heart cried out for company, for love, for control.

_I will._

Slade's final words echoed in her mind and she felt her body tighten, her legs curling closer to her. She was alone. Always.

She had spent several minutes like this, just crying, huddled against the pole, until she heard advancing footsteps. She assumed it was some kind of crook or thief so she didn't immediately look up. She'd run them off if she had to. It's not like she carried valuables on her person anyway.

When the footsteps stopped a few feet away this drew her attention. She peered up, eyes red and face soaked. She rubbed her cheeks, trying to clean them, looking for whoever was there, but she was greeted by thickening afternoon shadows.

She knew something was wrong. She rose shakily to her feet, emotionally exhausted but physically capable of defending herself. She forced her body to stop it's shaking and glanced around.

**"Who's there?"** She called out and she was thankful her voice didn't break.

**"Such wasted tears.. and alone at this time of day."** The voice made her tense. It was..

A figure stepped forth from the shadows and she moved back against the pole as she stared wide-eyed at the form of Slade approaching her. He halted a good bit away, hands linked at his lower back.

**"You.. what.. w-what are you doing here?"** She questioned, her tone almost speechless and soft.

**"You looked like you needed _company_, so here I am."** He moved his arms around, opening them wide to indicate his presence before letting them dangle at his side.

**"But.."** She glanced around. **"No robots, I see."** She had regained strength to her voice and limbs, her hands tugging on her clutched gloves.

He took a step closer, nodding. **"No robots."** He confirmed.

She felt her turmoil slow to a crawl as she controlled her body, making it relax. No need to freak out. If he was lying and actually wanted to hurt her she could defend herself.

He took another step, carefully closing the distance between them. She moved a bit from the pole.

**"Relax. I have _no_ intention in harming you.. Ruba, was it?"**

She frowned, head nodding once. **"Ruba is.. a nickname.. I guess.."**

**"What should I call you?"** He asked smoothly.

**"Cecilia."** The word tumbled from her lips before she could think and she half regretted it.

**"A _fitting_ name as it is strong, unique and yet pretty."**

She felt a flush creep into her face from embarrassment. She glared off to the side.

**"Have you considered my offer?"**

She snorted. **"Last I recall your proposition was '_let me teach you and I'll release your friends_' and yet those 'friends' kicked your robot's butts. What do you want in return?"**

**"Loyalty. Attention. Honesty. That's all I ask."** He emphasized each of the first three, making them seem highly important yet simple. **"You see.. I need an apprentice.."** He closed the distance, standing before her. He leaned down just a bit, lowering his voice. **"And Cecilia.. I've chosen _you_."**

Her heart skipped a beat. **"Buuttt.. Sari."** She glanced down at her feet.

**"Look at me."** Her eyes were redirected toward his mask and he tilted his head to the side, eye narrowing at her. **"Sari doesn't care. He may claim to, but he is no _better_ than the Titans."** He spoke to her in that alluring way.. and she found herself wanting to believe him.

The next thing he did surprised both him and her. He drew her in for a hug, confirming a suspicion he had; he _could_ touch her without her powers hurting him. She stiffened at the contact as he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her to his armored chest. She found her arms wounding around his stomach area and she clung to him tightly.

She pulled away after a few moments when she realized something. **"Wait.. how can I trust you? Why should I? For all I know you could be the _untruthful_ one here."** She stepped back, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He chuckled. **"I have no reason to lie. To get trust you must first extend it."** He held out a hand to her. **"My last apprentice betrayed me. I trust you _won't_."**

He was.. _willing_ to trust her? She furrowed her brows. That one sentence came sharply to mind that he had told her earlier.

_You have nothing to fear._

She hesitantly moved forward, reaching a hand out.. and it was almost in his grasp before a sharp voice made her freeze. Slade and her both turned to see Starfire and Robin with Sari. **"Ruba!"** It was Star's voice.

The alien was covering a gasp with widened eyes, hovering beside the glaring male she called a friend. Robin had his Bo-staff out, twirling it.

**"Ruba!? What are you doing? That man is _dangerous_! Get away from him!"** Robin called out.

Slade turned to face him, chuckling. **"The only dangerous one here is you. I mean her no harm."**

She stared at them, taking a step back to put distance between her and her approaching partner and two Titans along with the armored man.

**"That's bull! You're a _manipulator_! You're warping her mind, filling it with _lies_ like you did Terra!"** Robin sounded angry and he pointed the end of his staff toward his arch-nemesis.

**"Ruba! Please, get away from that bad man!"** Starfire's voice was pleading and shock outlined her tone.

Sari let his blue energy snap around his hands, preparing to attack. **"Listen to Starfire. That man is extremely dangerous. You'll get hurt if you don't get away."**

She narrowed her eyes. Get hurt? She wasn't a child! She could handle herself. Voices played over in her head, spinning to leave her feeling dizzy.

_I would never hurt you._

_Relax. I have no intention in harming you._

_Great. Another Terra._

_Something's in here! We're under attack!_

_Starfire, protect the girl._

_It means fine, Star._

_Think Slade was here for her?_

_She's dangerous, Robin. The instant she uses her powers dozens of things could go wrong._

She reached up to grasp her head, a scream muffled in her throat.

**"He's _doing_ something to her!"** Robin snarled and darted forth to engage Slade, who pulled out his own staff to counter the series of swings and jabs.

Starfire went to assist Robin, eyes glowing, bolts flashing, flying toward the fight.

Sari moved to her side, grabbing hold of her arms to steady her. **"Wooah, what's going on? What did he do to you?"**

She growled. **"He didn't.. do a _thing_!"** She shoved him away, red energy beginning to ripple around her.

His eyes widened as he gained his footing and she took that moment to study him. The male was taller, older. While she was 17 he was 18 years old. She was five foot four, 119 pounds and he was five foot seven, 130 pounds. He had short, spiked snowy hair with those oceanic blue orbs. He was clad in black jeans, short sleeved white shirt beneath a black buckled jacket, that wasn't closed, with silver steel-toed boots. He wore a black headband to keep the hair out of his face and had a couple strands braided to the right side.

She jabbed a finger in his direction, snorting. **"You guys are keeping me locked in the tower, away from fights, like I'm some kind of virus! You _never_ use to treat me this way. Why are you agreeing with _them_? They don't care about us."**

He frowned deeply, standing straight as he brushed his braid to the side, fixing his jacket. **"You're listening to the _psychopath_, aren't you? Cecilia, they care about you, but you have to control your powers beforehand. You're not ready-"**

**"So you're holding me back. You don't trust me. That it?"**

**"No! It's _not_ like that!"**

**"Yes it is! Raven told Starfire to _babysit_ me. I'm not a child! I don't need to be watched, to have my hand held by them!"** Her joke was lost with her rising anger.

Sari glanced over and saw Slade pushing Robin back, Starfire dodging blasts from robots who had appeared.

He held out a hand, shaking it at her. **"You're willing to.. believe this madman?"** He gestured at Slade. **"You're smarter than this. He's using you-"**

**"And you guys aren't? They lied to me. Told me I could help. Yet I've done nothing but sit in that tower, sleeping my hours away."**

**"The heck did he offer you that you're so willing to be like _this_, Cecilia?"** Sari asked in disgust. **"To be so hostile toward _me_?"**

**"He wants to teach me to control my powers."**

**"No, he wants to _manipulate_ you, make you like him, a twisted product of this world that shouldn't exist-"**

**"Oh, making accusations? That's not like you, Sari, calling me a twisted product. Clearly you care."** The sarcasm was dripping from her tone.

He slapped his face, groaning. **"You're turning my words around. I didn't _mean_ it like that and didn't _say_ that."**

**"But you implied it, hinted it. I'm not stupid, Sari. You've always hated me, why are you wasting your breath?"**

He snarled. **"Don't go down this path. I care. I love you like a _sister_. He'll change you into something you're not. You'll become a killer. A _ruthless_, cold, unfeeling, demented killer if you go with him, Cecilia. The Titans and I can help you train, help you control your powers."**

**"You're all _scared_ of me and my powers. You fear me.. and don't trust me. Why should I go somewhere I'm obviously not wanted? If I was so like a sister to you then why subject me to such subtle hostility? I can't breathe in that tower, you're all suffocating me."**

A cry rang out and they peered over to see Starfire on the ground, trying to rise, Robin standing before her, his staff spinning to deflect the laser shots.

A triumphant smile crossed her face. **"Your friends need help, _Barrett_."** She used his real first name and he glared at her with a dark scowl. **"You should whisk them away to that petty tower of theirs before they get seriously hurt."**

Barrett shook his head. **"You will regret this.. but I won't stop you. You'll find out the hard way when you're made to _kill_ someone.."** Anger boiled in his words. He turned and ran toward Starfire, lifting her up and taking off. Robin spared Ruba a look, blankness radiating from the thin lips and narrowed eyes before he turned and trailed after his friends.

Cecilia hugged herself as the robots put away their weapons and Slade walked over. The need to punch something burned in her blood like poison and before she realized it she had grabbed a robot close to her, red energy crackling around her hands as she smashed the head, letting the energy flow into the robot. It exploded and she chucked it aside, snarling.

Slade smirked beneath his mask. Such raw power, such _anger_. He could mold her very easily.. Sari, Robin and the alien had helped him quite nicely.

**"Come.."** He said to her, watching as she turned her head toward him. Red energy slithered up from around her eyes, the green-grey orbs mixed with a slight crimson glow. Her hands were raised, that same energy sparking like fire and electricity combined.

She willed herself to calm down and yet even after the energy had faded she couldn't make her heart stop pounding, her teeth from gritting, her fists un-clench.

**"Let's get you to your _new_ home, my dear.."** His smooth voice soothed her ruffled feathers, figuratively speaking, and she nodded, following beside him. His robots melted into the darkness of the shadows and the sun began to set.

Yes, he could mold her into the _perfect_ apprentice.


	4. Knowledge Is A Deadly Tool

**Author:** So this chapter is a special one. You get to not only see how Ruba's fairing in her new home, but you get to learn more about her powers, her appearance, a little about her past.. and you get to meet two new characters to the story; Wintergreen, who's appearance is the same as in my _Fractured Translation_ stories, the first one where he's a lot younger and in white with a bit of armor. :P If you haven't read _Fractured Translation_ you totally should. It's a bunch of Teen Titans one shots. But anyway. The mystery new character will be introduced further into this chapter so read to find out who it is, but I'll tell you his name below in the disclaimer (yes, he's a male lol). cx Thanks for reading, reviewing and all that! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sari (Barrett), Ruba (Cecilia) and Silvy (Roger). DC Comics is NOT mine.

**[maranda111]**  
Yay. Sorry it distracted you. xD I hope you had fun at the Fundraiser. I actually made the second fight very flat for a reason. I didn't want to highlight on it until later when it's Robin's small view because he's having one of those flashbacks, trying to make sense of the whole situation. I'm sorry you had to suffer through my doing that, I do it quite often apparently, but it'll be explained in chapter 5, which I wrote shortly after. Sad to say I had 5 done before 4 was finished, haha! The first fight with the robots in the tower was meant to be dull because it was fast paced and Ruba wasn't really focused on it. She was kind of in that stage where you stare, but don't really see anything, like a haze. But ya. Ruba wasn't really focused on the conflict for the second fight, she was focused on Sari, but Robin's will show more. Yay PJ's. I love my sweatpants. ;_; Lol. Anyway, thanks for the feedback. :P

**[MaraJade57]**  
Thanks. :P You won't see the actual training until chapter 6. xD

* * *

Cecilia felt only sadness after she calmed down fully. Why had she gotten so angry? That wasn't like her. Her pent up emotions had burst free and scared her. If she thought he hated her then.. boy, he would _definitely_ hate her now.

Slade had taken her back to his lair, a high ceiling, concrete, dark and cold place. The Haunt as it became known. The grinding and turning gears overhead were on, giving sound to keep the room from being silent.

A doorway on the farthest side opened and Slade had shown her to the guest room, saying to feel at home and he'd fix it better for her later on.

Once he left she had examined the grey walled room. It was simple and the sound proof boundaries gave the room some _privacy_. A twin bed was situated on the northern wall, sheets white and gold. The whole room was designed in those colors. A dresser sat beside it and at the end of the bed was a desk placed on the wall. Across from the desk was a mirror and a couple book shelves lined the spare areas. Some were full of various books, others were only half stocked. A bathroom branched off from the room and it was decorated much the same; grey, white and gold colored.

The room was welcoming, but the thin layer of coated dust spoke of it's _disuse_.

She seated herself on the bed.. and thought.

This had been four days ago. She'd requested time to think and get used to this.. and Slade had allowed it. She kind of.. liked it here. Slade had this butler slash friend who helped cook, clean and checked on her before he went to bed and when he woke up.

Her first day here Wintergreen, the other older male, had cleaned her room for her, getting rid of the dust and cleaning the sheets and bathroom.

She sighed, cupping her cheeks. What a day that had been.. she could still remember everything Sari had said that had _struck_ a nerve.

_What did he do to you?_

_You're listening to the psychopath, aren't you?_

_It's not like that!_

_You're willing to.. believe this madman? You're smarter than this._

_The heck did he offer you that you're so willing to be like this, Cecilia? To be so hostile toward me?_

_No, he wants to manipulate you, make you like him, a twisted product of this world that shouldn't exist-_

_You're turning my words around. I didn't mean it like that and didn't say that._

_Don't go down this path. I care. I love you like a sister._

_He'll change you into something you're not. You'll become a killer. A ruthless, cold, unfeeling, demented killer if you go with him, Cecilia._

_The Titans and I can help you train, help you control your powers._

_You will regret this.. but I won't stop you. You'll find out the hard way when you're made to kill someone.._

God, he'd been so angry and so had she.

She rubbed her face, moving to stand. She was ready to control herself. She stretched, getting the kinks out after having been sitting in thought for awhile. She left her room, booted feet echoing in a parted melody like droplets dripping from a sink steadily.

Slade was stationed at his chair with the screens on the wall showing video feed of the Titans fighting. She approached slowly, cautiously stepping as she walked as if surrounded by sharp objects.

Slade turned his head, acknowledging her presence. When he spoke his voice was light and ever so smooth. That was the main word she associated with this man. Smooth. Well, that and impressive. The man fought so amazingly, even without special powers. **"Good afternoon. Nice of you to join us."**

Us? She glanced around but paused when she saw Wintergreen step forth from beside the chair, where he had been previously standing just out of her view.

**"Afternoon Slade.. Wintergreen."** She bowed her head before standing at his left side.

**"Good evening, miss Cecilia."** It was so weird to hear the British guy say her name.

He was tall, around five foot eight, lanky, but with dense muscle beneath that outfit from what she could tell. His hair was straight and ended just above his shoulders, a blend of white and silver, in his late thirties or early forties. He had blue eyes visible beneath combed back bangs with a curled tipped mustache.

He had white pants tucked into black boots, a white suit top with a blue button-up beneath and white gloves half hidden behind silver bracers that covered from his knuckles to his elbows. Silver circular metal guards framed his shoulders, front clasped with a strap circling under the arms to keep them in place. Matching guards rippled in overlapping oval plates on his legs, strapped to the limbs securely. He looked pretty capable of handling himself.

She peered up at the screens, cloudy orbs glistening with curiosity. **"You're watching.. the Titans?"** She glanced back at Slade, a baffled note to her vocals.

He nodded, pressing his fingertips together just beneath his chin. **"The Titans need to be _eliminated_ at one point. I would not ask you to join me in this, you are not yet ready-"**

Those words _stung_. She'd just heard them from Sari recently, she didn't need them from Slade too.

She growled, gaining his full attention and causing him to stop mid-sentence to look at her.

She was glaring at him, arms folded across her chest. **"Then _make_ me ready."**

**"Are you not still deep in those thoughts of yours?"** He asked, prodding, checking, searching.

She shook her head. **"I've thought _enough_. I don't need more time alone, brooding over the past. I want to gain control of my abilities and you said you'd help me."** She reminded him almost sharply, but there was no biting edge to her words, just the truth.

He didn't respond for a few minutes, but when he did it was with a blank tone.

**"To start I need to know just what you're _fully_ capable of, anything you wish to share."**

She frowned and looked up at the central screen, staring at the feed of Raven shooting a beam of blackness at Plasmus while Slade studied her silently.

She inhaled, then sighed the air out. **"Well.. you should know I come from a very small group of special people. People capable of Energica Mani Latica or energy manipulation. Each of us possess a colored energy that is this way because of how our bodies reacted to what was done to us. You see.. we're part of a secret, underground experiment called _Project Energy Court_. We were selected because of our uniquely rare DNA."** She paused, considering her words.

**"We were injected with a chemical that combines with that DNA which in turn amplifies the natural chi of our bodies to visible and colored energy that we can manipulate. Hence energy manipulation. There are.."** She tapped her chin thoughtfully. **"Eight types, as far as I'm aware, some of the names of which are pulled from the matching colored gemstone."**

**"They are..?"**

**"First you have to better understand their separate natures. People assume they're elemental based because of the similar traits they have to them. The best example is my own, which resembles fire. It's difficult to manage, destructive and flares up."**

She then closed her eyes, visualizing them.

**"Sari possesses Saphrica, which is _blue_, modeled after sapphire and water. I have Rubica, which is _red_, from ruby and fire. The one who has Emerica, which is _green_, is a female modeled from emerald and earth. The male who has Obsidica, which is _black_, is obsidian and darkness. The last four aren't connected to gemstones or element comparisons. Sonica, which is _white_, is light. Attica, which is _golden_, is some unknown type like the last two. Vilotica, which is _purple_, and Silvetica, which is _grey_."** She explained.

So there were more of them. _Interesting_. Eight in total she said.

**"I can do.."** She frowned deeply, looking at Robin's shifting frame on the screen and the frown turned up into a smile. **"People call it parkour, others acrobatic. Strategies, combative superiority.. even manipulating others.. are some of my strengths. I have the brain capacity for anything, the intellect to boot and the devotion to match."**

She held up her hands. **"I have Rubica Energica Mani Latica. It's what the scientist called it. Red energy manipulation. It's by far more powerful than Sari's, but unstable, with no restraint. I don't know how to control it."** She glanced at Slade.

**"I will teach you _how_."** He already knew how. He had discovered the key to her powers the day he brought her back to his lair. The key to unlocking her potential was very simple and yet complex, a blend of both.

In time she _would_ figure it out as well.

Cecilia felt hollow inside. She was willing to trust this man to help her and in return she would become his apprentice. The man was smart, like.. a genius. She knew that by how he carried himself. He had a lot he could teach her.

She was willing to learn, to become a stable person, smarter woman and a deadly warrior.

**"Thank you.."** She whispered and he shook his head.

**"Don't thank me. You have a long road of training ahead of you. Thank me when you've mastered the power."**

He could have sworn he saw a smirk cross her face for a brief moment. **"Of course."** Was all she said before she turned to go back to her room. She knew training wouldn't start until the next day.

Jump City was spread out before a short form, motorcycle roaring as it trailed down the long road to said city. His sources had told him two of his kind had entered this city days before and he was trying to unite them. All eight needed to know the others on a _personal_ level. Goggled eyes stared at the approaching, looming city ahead and he revved the engine, speeding up. It was a custom bike his father had made for him and he had accepted only after the man died.

Suffice to say the man had died _early_. A wicked gleam sparkled in those eerie black eyes. No, he hadn't killed his father. Someone else had. A thief who had broken into the house and killed his parents while he was at a friends place.

He was homeless.. and he didn't _care_. That was the thing with him. His heart had frozen over. Silver hair whipped in the wind from beneath his secured helmet, gloved hands moving the throttle.

The bike was shining silver, polished, with black and blue parts to give it a dark feel. It was designed like a Harley, yet with a Kawasaki touch to it for speed and better mobility. It was fast, dangerously so, but he rarely pressed it past eighty.

His body was thin, bony, because he was young and didn't eat all that much. He never had an appetite. He weighed roughly 105 pounds, which was normal in his standards for his five foot three frame. Silvy was only 16 years old, a _scrawny_ teenager.

He fed the bike more fuel, eager to get to this horrible place and get the lovey-dovey over with. Within twenty minutes he found himself at a pizza joint on a corner, the odd shaped building tall with a balcony above to eat on in outside.

He parked, tossed his leg over and stood, unstrapping his helmet and placing it onto a handle bar by the strap. He killed the engine and stuffed the key into a pocket.

As he entered the building to grab a bite to eat people stared at him. He wore a simple black t-shirt that was tight fitting and short sleeved, blank of design, with dark jeans, a chain dangling down from his belt, the other end clipped to the side of his pant leg. He had a silver scarf on to compliment his chin length matching hair. The right half was swept to the side while the left was combed back, gelled to stay put that way. He wore dark boots and he had on gloves that were half silver and half black, with a strap just beneath the knuckle areas. He lifted a hand, tugging up his goggles as he walked to place the lens onto his head so he could see in the dim lighting of the restaurant. It was morning by now and he'd been riding all throughout the night.

He walked up to the counter, pulled out a few bills and sat them on the counter. **"Pizza. Cheese. _Garlic_."** He stated simply.

The cashier nodded and placed the order, handing him his change. He walked over and sat in a chair, waiting patiently.

He began to nod off just as a box was placed before him and he was jarred to awareness. He watched the waiter walk away and then set to eating his meal. For once he felt famished and ate like a polite dog; scarfing it down, but slowly, implementing his table manners.

Today he'd settle into a place and then tomorrow he'd go search for his two comrades.


	5. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star

**Author:** Here is the second fight's review from Robin's memory when Sari and Ruba were talking on the side and Slade, Robin, Starfire and Sladebots fought. You also get to learn a bit more on Sari, his background and on Ruba. You also get to meet a special character who won't be fully introduced until the end of chapter 6 and further into chapter 7. I'll go ahead and tell you her "nickname" is San. Anyway! Enjoy. :3

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sari (Barrett), Ruba (Cecilia), Silvy (Roger) and San. DC Comics is totally not mine lol.

* * *

The whole scene had been like a mirage, almost like an _illusion_. They had been out searching for Ruba, who had been gone for several hours, only to find her with Slade.. with her hand outstretched, as if to take the villain's into her own. What a scene that had been to arrive on.

**[Flashback]**

Star had yelled the girl's name, drawing the pair's attention to the trio.

He'd come along with Starfire and Sari, both of which had been concerned about Ruba and _rightly_ so.

He drew out his Bo-staff, spinning it to adjust to it's weight and length once more as he commonly did. It wasn't like he used it every single day.

He had felt something akin to frustration and speechlessness burrow into his chest, but his voice was strong when he called out, an almost biting edge to his words.

**"Ruba!? What are you doing? That man is _dangerous_! Get away from him!"** He noticed Sari stiffening beside him, a slight glare to the male's ocean eyes.

He could feel calmness flowing from the male and yet his clenched teeth and hands told of his hidden anger. Slade was looking back to Ruba, his mask glinting in the falling sunlight.

What was she doing here, with Slade? _Chatting_ with the man? Had he _attacked_ her? _Manipulating_ her like he had Terra?

Slade had turned his head, acknowledging the Titans and the energy wielder, a slight laugh in his voice, **"The only dangerous one here is you."** A slight pause. **"I mean her no harm."**

That was utter crap the man was spouting. He was evil, a vile and _cruel_ man who tried to bend others to his will.

Ruba had started to step away, almost like she was heeding his delivered warning, but reluctantly. This baffled him. She should be running away, not standing so _close_ to the man! What was going on?

**"That's bull! You're a _manipulator_! You're warping her mind, filling it with _lies_ like you did Terra."** The thought of the rock shifter brought an ache to his chest, even though anger filled his words. He twirled the staff once more before aiming an end at the villain, preparing himself for combat if he needed to fight.

He heard Starfire plea to the girl, warning her as well and yet she didn't move further, simply stood there, face pale, green eyes wide.

**"Listen to Star. That man is extremely dangerous. You'll get hurt if you don't get away."** Sari's calm voice drawled, trying to find neutral grounds with his friend.

The girl only narrowed those forest gemstones in turn, a glazed look to them as if deep in thought. What she did both confused and shocked him. She grabbed her head and began to shake, her mouth open like she was trying to scream and yet couldn't.

Was Slade controlling her somehow?! That did it.

**"He's _doing_ something to her!"** With that said Robin threw himself forward, feet pounding against the ground as he ran. He crouched mid-step and jumped, bringing his staff down onto Slade's own, which he had pulled out when he saw the Titan move toward him.

The two began to clash staffs, metal ringing on metal as the man blocked each of his swings, his arms pushing for leverage, feet dancing to avoid sweeps. He jabbed when he saw an opening, but Slade moved as if a step ahead, bringing it around to block it.

Sladebots materialized from the shadows around and Star blasted a few of them, covering his back, so to speak. She flew, limbs and eyes glowing like she was possessed and yet completely in control. She threw starbolt after starbolt before unleashing a beam onto a group rushing toward Robin's right.

Slade had jumped back, giving Robin the chance to catch his breath. Slade was _fast_, hard to keep up with. He seemed as if he was holding back and wasn't even trying to gain a hit on the teen, which infuriated Robin.

They left Sari to handle Ruba, who looked as if she had been in pain.

He had spared a glance over and had seen the pair had several feet between them; she had pushed him back prior and he had missed that.

The two talked, Ruba bringing out her bloody energy, which slithered about her frame like dozens of snakes.

He re-directed his attention to Slade and the man was chuckling loudly, but it almost sounded soft due to the blasts and robots scattered to the side.

**"Robin, Robin.. you are so foolish, so _blinded_ by your anger that you cannot see clearly. You are outnumbered."**

Robin gripped his staff, growling, **"Slade, no matter how many robots you have we will always prevail."**

**"Who says I'm not _letting_ you win this little battle?"**

This brought a frown to Robin's lips. Wait.. _what_? **"What the heck.. do you mean?"**

**"I didn't start this one, it's all on you."** He lifted his arms, staff clutched in his right hand. **"Do you really think I came here to get into a fight with _you_? I have better things to do with my time."**

Robin narrowed his masked eyes. Then why was he here in the _first_ place? Robin didn't understand.

**"Why attack our tower? Why are you here? What do you want?"** Robin demanded and the two began to side-step, circling the other like they were dogs.

**"There was a file in your system I wanted so I _took_ it. As to why I'm here.."** He trailed off.

**"Explain yourself. Why. Are. You. Here. Are you controlling her?"** He questioned, gesturing his staff toward Ruba, who was having an argument with Sari from the looks of it. Sari was holding his face, shaking his head.

Slade tilted his masked face, eye shifting to narrow. **"No. I'm not."** He skirted the first question again, obviously feeling not inclined to answer it.. well, Robin would make him-

A blast almost hit him as a robot crumpled at his side. He turned to spare Starfire a glance, noticing how she was being fired upon but she had constructed some kind of green wall before she roared, throwing out a beam to burn through several robots. A blast shot her leg and then another struck her chest, causing her to fall. She cried out in pain, gaining the attention of both Ruba and Sari, who were still in that heated argument.

**"Starfire!"** Robin called, rushing over to her. She was trying to stand and yet she couldn't, merely collapsed again. Robin faced the robots as they began to fire shots at him and he blocked as many as he could with his staff, taking several shots to his limbs and yet stayed up, protecting her.

Sari darted over, scooping up Starfire before moving like a track runner back toward the city. The robots held up their guns, no longer firing, and Slade watched with his staff lowered. Robin turned and followed silently after a look toward Ruba.

From what he could gather things hadn't gone so great.. he could sense the pain and anger washing over Sari, who ran ahead of him with the now unconscious Starfire.

**[End]**

Robin rubbed his face.

Cyborg and Raven were tending to Starfire and Beast Boy was out getting the supplies for them. Sari hadn't talked even when they got back, just sunk down onto the couch and stared out into the darkening city.

He held this.. blank look to his face and his blue orbs held burning sadness and his slightly tense jaw told of the anger.

Robin desperately wanted to know why they had left Ruba behind, but he respected the man's space; he'd _talk_ when he was ready.

He stood before the fridge, bending to rummage about for something to make. He saw all the ingredients he needed to make a sandwich so he peered over his shoulder at Sari and asked aloud, **"Sari, you want something to eat?"**

The man turned his head to the side, not quite looking but making it known he'd heard him. He nodded slowly before returning to staring out the glass windows.

He made two sandwiches; ham and cheese, ketchup, sliced pickles and white bread. He grabbed the plates he set them on and walked over to sit beside Sari, offering him his.

**"Thanks.."** Sari said softly, placing the dish down onto his lap and lifting the creation to take a bite of. He paused when he bit into it and smiled sadly before continuing.

They ate in silence until they both finished their food and Robin carried the dishes to the kitchen area.

Just as the Titan was setting them into the sink he froze as he heard Sari speak again.

**"For the longest time I was a vile child."** The male began, sighing. Robin looked up at him, masked eyes furrowing. **"I hated my mother and the abuse she delivered to me was horrible for a child to go through. I mimicked her, showing that cruelty. By the time I was nine I could win fights with the kids my age."** He popped a half smirk as Robin trailed over to take a seat, listening silently.

**"My mother died half a year later and I was shuffled into the foster system until I was ten.. then my real dad found me and took me in. I lived with him and my sister. They _corrected_ me and through them I found love.. and more pain. A cruel man came into town one day.. a puppet master.. and he forced kids to kill their family so he could pick them up and trade them as slaves in the black market."**

Sari stared down at his hands, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees. **"I was 14, barely old enough to have recovered from the instability I was in for the better half of my life. The puppet master picked me and manipulated my body. I was forced to kill my father and sister.. and I couldn't stop it, it was against my will completely. There was so much blood that it coated the floor like snow. I remembered _crying_. It was the first time I had no control. Like anyone would I blamed myself, closed off. I was given to a scientist as a gift. The man rambled on about some sort of special gene. Rubbish to me. I was.. injected with this chemical and through it I gained my powers. Ruba was also there. She was like me.. 'special'. One of _eight_."**

He rubbed his face, pausing to study Robin, who hadn't said anything. It was obviously meant to let him continue so he did.

**"This boy.. Ody.. he killed the scientist and we all scattered into the wind. Ruba clung to me. She was alone, her family gone somewhere. She had _nobody_. So I let her stay by my side.. and she became like a sister to me. I was so protective of her, but could you blame me? She reminded me of my dead sister; stubborn, reckless, a bit crazy, but lovable, smart and gentle."** He clasped his hands, blankly looking at the darkened sky.

**"Four years we stayed together. Four years we moved about. Four _years_ I got to know her.. she was a mess."** He smiled softly at his memory of her. **"She couldn't control her energy when she used it, couldn't touch anyone or be touched by anybody aside from a few.. and her _attitude_.. it was poor. I taught her so much and together we began to grow up. I became the backbone and she the voice of reason.. man, her intelligence shot through the _roof_. That girl was smart- she _is_ very clever and sharp as a tact.. but also gullible and easy to hurt."**

**"Why are you.. telling me all of this? Isn't it personal?"** Robin whispered, voice a ghost almost.

Sari chuckled dryly. **"So you'll understand better. Ruba's _not_ a bad person.. she's just too trusting and tends to react strongly to things. It's easy to get into that head of hers and jumble her around like dice in a box."**

The white haired male smiled, but it wasn't happy.

**"She hid behind a mask.. using positive things to keep her going.. but it just made things worse. She began to bottle and that in turn slowly sealed her off. That mess she used to be.. yeah, she's like a _nightmare_ now. The chaos left behind by a tsunami. That's what it's like."**

He snorted and Robin examined his face carefully.

**"While you were fighting Slade.. I talked to her, tried to figure out why she was there, face to face with him, what hold he had over her. She's been acting strange."**

He moved to stand, starting to pace. Robin merely remained seated, watchful eyes following the agitated male.

**"She started saying things like she was treated bad, like a disease and that nobody cared. Even when I tried to reason with her she insisted there was no trust and that we feared her.. that _wasn't_ true. Claimed I hated her after** bending** my words."** He shook his head furiously. **"I told her she's like a sister to me because she reminds me of my dead sibling and we'd known each other for several years... then she turned a smile right after Star got hurt, saying we should retreat.. I relented reluctantly, but my parting words were bitter- I was so angry and upset it was taking _all_ of my thinning will to remain calm. _You'll regret this_, I said, _you'll find out the hard way_.. and then we left."**

He walked over to the window, placing a hand onto the glass.

**"I've never been so angry before, it was like I was on _fire_.. I couldn't think, couldn't _speak_.. Slade had gotten into her head and turned her against me.. and whatever he said to her has her _wound_ up.. She's becoming aggressive.."**

**"We have to get her back.. otherwise she WILL become like Terra had been. We have to show her we trust her.. and hope that she will come back, break away from that man before he damages her and feeds her more lies."** Robin said, rising to stand, fists clenched. Sari glanced over his shoulder to the male, eyes downcast.

**"We have to save Ruba.. before it's too late."**

Robin smiled. **"If there's one thing I've learned.. it's _never_ too late."**

Elsewhere a lone figure stood beside a street lamp, features concealed beneath the overhead glow of the light. The person was wearing a cloak, hood drawn up and over the head, hiding any defining feature that could tell what it was. Even the body type was hidden below the brown material.

A hand was lifted.. and gently placed onto the pole beside the short frame, wrapping around the metal. Suddenly stark white energy flared into life, slithering up the pole like electricity and snapped into the light, glass falling to the street below as it exploded, darkness once more covering the area.

A smile flashed in the darkness and a feminine giggle echoed softly.

A low female voice followed, **"Ohh, Roger.. Where _are_ youuuu?"**

All of this had transpired four days before (aside from the female's arrival which was only two days prior). As of current the Titans were working hard to track Slade, Ruba, any type of leads, but it was like the pair had dropped off the map. Sari spent long nights and early mornings out roaming about, following his instincts and whatever lead he had at the time, which were few. They were lost.. just as Robin had been the first time he'd encountered Slade. The man was like a ghost. You'd only see him if he wanted you to.. and only then would you even be anywhere. Otherwise you were just shooting in the dark, as they say.

Sari had a sandwich lodged into his mouth, holding it in place as he pulled on a pair of designer grey jeans and a spare white t-shirt he had since the rest of his shirts were being cleaned currently. He munched on the sandwich as he tugged on his steel-toed boots and buckled a belt into place at his waist. Once he was dressed he walked out of his room, finishing his sandwich as he passed Raven in the hallway.

**"Hey, Raven, good morning."** He said in greeting.

The dark styled female paused mid-step to study him before nodding. **"Morning."** She then continued on.

He headed to the living room area and found Cy and BB battling it out furiously on a video game, speakers blaring the roaring engines and their voices filled the air as they argued back and forth.

He grimaced and then chuckled as the door closed behind him. Today was the fourth day since that fight.. since he had to walk away from Ruba.. from that vicious smile she'd displayed and the defeat tossed at him like a cup. It hurt.. more than it probably should have, but he remained calm.. he had to.. otherwise he'd go crazy with worry.

What was Slade doing to her? Hurting her? Twisting her mind further, cracking it.. making her submit to him?

Pin-needles crawled up his back and he held in a shiver.

The doors opened and in walked Robin, a yawn echoing from those lips of his. The pair had been out the night before, searching a hopefully fruitful lead that they'd left for last but it turned out to be a dud and they'd wasted the night on it, having been on the other side of the city. They had been tired, Robin more than him. Sari was used to sleeping little and getting up early.

**"Morning, Robin."** He said.

Robin gave a tired smile and half-waved. **"Morning."**

Starfire floated in sometime later and they made breakfast. It was actually quite funny to see Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over what to make. Raven suggested something simple like bacon and eggs or pancakes.. and Beast Boy had cringed, yelling that first option was '_totally not cool_' and the pancakes only if '_they had soy milk in them_', to which Cyborg replied with '_no one wants to eat soy pancakes!_'. It brought a small smile to his face watching the exchange before he drifted off to go train in the gym alone. He wasn't hungry.. but he needed to keep himself in shape.

He vented on punching bags, floor mats and weights, working out his frustration and tangled emotions.


	6. A New Revelation Is Made: Can It Be?

**Author:** So now you get to see how Ruba's fairing with Slade. :P She's kinda.. y'know, trying to get used to life and all that. xD You get to see her train a bit, Slade's lecturing, her awareness to how her powers operate, which Slade has already figured out to some extent. Then you get to see the big moment of her officially becoming Slade's apprentice, Sari talking to Raven, explaining to her a bit about his past, about Ruba and finally Silvy running into San. Chapter 7 you'll find out about San's real first name and a bit about her back story. n_n Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own those that I've created. Sari (Barrett), Ruba (Cecilia), Silvy (Roger) and San. DC Comics belongs to the respective owners.

* * *

Her days were spent wisely, a mix of studying and training. Slade had _insisted_ she go by a schedule and so they made one. She'd sleep from 10 PM to 6 AM, get up, breakfast, training until 11 AM on various activities, then she'd study three topics; two of Slade's choosing and one of her own. Afterwards she'd shower and do several tests Slade and Wintergreen designed, ranging from memory, mathematical equations, formulas and maps to simple IQ and personality examination.

For lunch, at 4 PM, she assisted Wintergreen in the preparing of their meal and her cooking skills were picked apart by his scrutiny. To finish the night she read books or trained some more before sleep encompassed the remainder of her night and the schedule would cycle.

Three days had passed in this fashion and she welcomed the routine. It gave her a sense of _normality_.

The bad part is.. her sleeping hadn't improved any. She'd still have nightmares and wake up shaking. On the first night Slade had been confused and Wintergreen comforting. He was like a foster parent who actually liked his children. That was how he felt. Kind.. and gentle, but reserved and polite.

He had walked over, hugged the sobbing girl and Slade had simply stood in the doorway, asking her questions. He said her mind was overloaded because of her bottling and her psychological breakdowns would happen when she was at her weakest.. sleeping, that is. Her dreams displayed her agony and in return for the strain she placed on her body her mind terrorized her. It was like a warning system, he said. If she continued to bottle she'd keep having nightmares in the middle of the night.

This was slowly changing. Slade gave her many methods to vent. The first he implemented was a _journal_. He said to write down all her thoughts, memories, anything she felt like writing. It helped, but only a little. The second he made her do was _confront_ the issue in her mind, but she couldn't figure it out. How could you confront bottling? By countering it?

She was stressing herself out.

So much for normality. Slade was a very strict teacher, but under his guidance she was improving dramatically. On this day she found herself in what they dubbed the 'Bunker' room. Reinforced walls meant to hold bombs out and people in or the other way around; civilization out and something dangerous in.

In here she couldn't hurt anything or anyone and it was where she trained her powers.

Red energy sizzled into being, trailing up from her eyes like translucent smoke. Test dummies were scattered about and her current assignment was to hit one at a time without disturbing the rest. Some were easy, some tricky.

She crouched, shifting her feet to prepare for what she was about to do.

Slade stood by the far wall, the glow of the ceiling lights making his armor shine as he was decked out in his suit.. as always. She could have swore he wore it even when he _slept_.

**"There is no time limit. Take out each target at a time, at your own pace, with just your energy. No physical combat."** She nodded her understanding, smiling. Oh, this was going to be fun. **"Begin when you are ready."**

She inhaled, focusing.. and yet even calm she could feel her energy burning like lava, ready to destroy everything. She needed to gain control and something told her Slade knew how.

She dashed forward, her glowing right hand sweeping up and toward the target directly in her path and the energy followed, slinging up like a beam claw. It struck the dummy, charring it and causing it to topple onto it's side.

She turned, sliding on her boots, crouching and tried to fire several bolts at a target, but a surge hit and instead of bolts a beam burst forth to slam into the target, throwing it against a wall. She cut the energy, watching it fall of the floor with smoke rising from it.

**"Why aren't you trying?"** Slade's sharp voice was cold and she sensed a mocking quality to it, yet humor beneath.

She grumbled aloud, **"I am."**

**"You can do much better than this."**

**"Just _watch_!"** She darted like a motorcycle, feet running at a decent speed. She jumped, spun and fired several bolts at targets that flashed by.

When she landed she heard a chuckle coming from Slade and turned to examine her work. She'd only gotten one of the targets and the rest were shifted from the wind, but untouched.

**"This is pathetic. Stop holding _back_."**

She spun on her heels, glaring at the man. **"I'm not! I can't control it enough!"**

**"You're as pathetic as the Titans."** Slade said coolly, unemotional and disinterested.

**"Hey! You're not being fair! This is _difficult_. I don't know how to properly channel and wield it. I'd love to see you try!"** She growled.

**"Life isn't fair. I could do better than this. Such a _disappointment_."**

Her eye twitched and she clenched her fist, anger bubbling in her chest. Was all he going to do _insult_ her? That wasn't fair.

**"Come now, Cecilia. Perhaps I should _give_ you back to the Titans. You're useless in this stage."**

That's it! _No more_!

Aggression filled her body and she screamed a childish curse before she turned to tackle the assignment. She'd show him! She ran at a dummy, red energy zapping out to stab through the torso, severing the top from the bottom. As they clattered to the floor she was already onto the next target, a hand flickering horizontal to slice the chest with her glowing hand. She then jumped, flipped and sliced the back, taking off toward another the moment her feet hit the ground.

She was like a trained killer, precision lining her form and strikes, bolts sent forth to hit the farther targets while she hacked and slashed the closer ones in a stream of acrobatic stunts.

Finally when the last marked dummy fell to her feet she turned to survey the room.. and realizing she'd done it.

A slow clapped echoed and she saw Slade carefully walking toward her.

She glanced down at her hands in awe, watching the crimson colored material fade away and leave her skin unmarred. **"Woah.. how did I _do_ that?"**

**"The key to your powers-"**

She looked up at him, scrunching her eyes.

**"-is _anger_."** He stated as if matter-of-fact.

She frowned. **"Wait.. you think.. anger is my _solution_?"** She started to laugh. **"That's rich. Then next you'll say something stupid like '_emotional instability is the reason you can't control them_'."** She said between laughs. Of this was _too_ funny! How were her powers connected to an emotion or emotions? That was _stupid_!

**"Laugh all you want, but the reason your powers are unstable is because you _suppress_ your anger, you bottle. It's why you wake up in agony every night. It's why your anger is tripled when displayed."** He explained.

Her frown returned and she tapped her jaw, considering this. There was some logic to his reasoning.. and she had noticed how much more her accuracy was when heated with rage.

**"You don't utilize that aggression in you, which turns into negative energy that hurts others who come into contact with you unless they match you; whether in power or emotions."** He went on, circling her, making her feel small under his hawk-like gaze.

She pursed her lips, letting this sink in.

**"Don't you realize when you're angry you have _more_ control over them?"** He asked and she nodded in response.

**"Actually I have, I just never gave it much thought.."** She muttered, body tingling with apprehension. So that was why Sari had full control. It must be from being calm and collected all the time.

**"A single emotion fuels your powers or shuts them down. Your chi, as they say, influences what _emotion_ has a hold of you."** He chuckled softly, pausing in front to turn and face her. **"No one can touch you because you hide your true emotions, you bury them deep inside. When you learn to utilize your anger.. you will gain control and in turn be able to have contact with anyone."**

**"Aahhh.. I see."** She mumbled to herself, stroking her chin with a thoughtful expression. Yeah, that did make sense, the way he put it.

She straightened herself, shrugging. **"So I just need to confront my emotions then, '_utilize my anger_' as you said. Am I right?"**

He nodded. **"You could never have control with the Titans. You didn't have room to let your anger out. They would have shunned you. With me you can be as angry as you want, yet you need a middle ground. Full control with use of your rationality _and_ intelligence."**

She turned her head to the side, staring at the closest dummy, the one cut in half. **"I was so deadly when I was angry.."**

He followed her line of sight and she heard that smile once more in that smooth voice. **"You can become an _exceptional_ fighter.. and I have need of you."**

Her lips dipped toward the ground and she looked up at him, he looking down at her, and she stared into that single steely eye. Her own cloudy emeralds glistened.

**"You.. need me?"**

He placed his hands onto her shoulders. **"Do you swear to _serve_ me.. with every breath?"**

She was mesmerized by that cold and unblinking stare. **"I.. do."**

**"Will you stay by my side, as my _apprentice_?"**

**"I will."**

**"Good.."** A sense of success radiated from the man. **"Tomorrow you will don your uniform and we begin training in earnest. I will make you into a legend that all shall know and _respect_."**

She liked the sound of that.

Sari had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, like the calm before the storm, and he could sense a desperation rising in his chest. He stood atop the tower's roof, hands glowing with blue energy.

He jabbed and punched at the air, practicing his movements, testing his body. He threw a leg up but lowered it, crouched and sweep kicked the ground, then jumped, back-flipping to land on his left foot, right arm extended out.

**"You move with such grace."** A voice spoke up, interrupting him. He lowered his arm and leg, shifting to the side to see who it was. Raven stood with her arms crossed, cape billowing in the air behind her.

**"I guess."** Was all he said.

She walked over and he bent down, squared his knees and threw out slow punches, each arm retracing once the other took it's parallel place.

**"How'd you learn to control your powers?"** Raven asked, taking a seat just outside the bounds of six feet from him.

He smiled and spun, dropping as he did so and yet once he touched ground he didn't stop, merely flipped himself and bounced back to his feet like a break dancer would. He sighed, standing straight for a moment, staring up at the red sky above as the sun dipped over the horizon.

**"Believe it or not both Ruba and I are great at parkour. Scaling buildings, jumping from roof to roof, owning the streets like we were ninjas. We were fantastic. It was natural. When we were on the road I had to give her other options to use besides her unstable powers. My dad taught me martial arts when I was with him. He'd been an instructor before he was killed, taught me self defense and when it was just Ruba and I we furthered our fighting skills. She was fast, her small frame allowing for more mobility. I had strength and grace, plus stamina and endurance. She always got tired easily, but I paced myself."**

He could see Raven frowning at this.

**"I know, I didn't answer your question. I'm getting to that. Throughout our time together Ruba was.. _jealous_ of me. Why could I control my powers and yet she _couldn't_ when we were so similar? I never understood it. I equate mine to being calm all the time. I couldn't tell you how or when I got control, but I just always had it since I got these powers."**

He inhaled sharply and Raven folded her hands into her lap as she watched him.

He moved to take a seat in front of her, crossing his legs. **"I'm part of a test, a means to verify the use of enhancing chi to visibility. You see chi is the body's life force or natural energy, whichever you wish to associate it as."**

He chuckled and she nodded. **"So this test you- and her -undergone gave you energy manipulation, by internal transferred external?"**

He smiled. **"Yeah. _Project Energy Court_, a group of eight kids with special DNA. They injected each of us with a chemical they called _Energica Tresta Lu_, or energy enhancer. They had fancy words for it all. I was the oldest so the scientist told me about the project and why they did it. They were trying to create a team based on the positions and rank of an actual court, like the kingdoms in fairy tales, but also like those of playing cards. Be warned I gave them all nicknames."**

He held up his hands, closing them to clenched fists. **"Like I said there are eight in total. Ruba is the highest, the prodigal one. She is the 'ace'."** He lifted the thumb of his left hand. **"I am the second, the 'king'."** The pointer finger went up next. **"The third is Ember who is green. She's the 'queen'."** His middle finger rose. Then his ring finger. **"Fourth is Ody, he's our black energy 'prince'."**

He paused. Raven nodded for him to continue.

He lifted the pinkie, the last of his left hand. **"Then we have San, who is our white 'princess'. After her is Atty, our golden 'bishop'."** The thumb rose on Atty's name. **"Seventh is Vito, our purple 'jester'."** His pointer lifted. **"And finally the eighth is Silvy, the grey 'knight'."** The middle moved.

He then lowered his hands, pleased he remembered all that. In truth he had actually been the one to give them nicknames when under the scientist's care. They were simple and were taken from the name of their colored energy to help remember who was what.

**"Our time with this scientist was short lived as the day arrived when it ended. Ody was let out for a physical examination- a malfunction had happened in the system and his data on height and weight had vanished so they needed to record it again. He killed the scientist and all of his assistants."** He lifted a hand and made a waving gesture with only his fingers, wiggling them. **"We divided and went our separate ways. Ruba followed me."**

He then moved to stand, but Raven grabbed his arm and he halted, giving her a quizzical look of confusion.

He sat back down and she asked her final question. **"Just how powerful would she be once she had control of her full powers?"**

At this he winced as if a wound had been inflicted on him and he glanced to the side, eyes lowered into slits. **"As the ace her powers were meant to be the strongest of the eight. She was the central piece, according to the scientist."** He returned his gaze to her face, blue eyes filled with worry. **"She would be very dangerous. In theory, untested of course, she is supposedly capable of destroying a city with a single build up of power. Right now she can only do simple things. Combat on a small scale. If your villain Slade manages to train and strengthen her.. It's only a matter of time before Jump City will be wiped off the face of the Earth and all of us along with it."**

He rubbed his face, a habit he had.

She growled her frustration and this drew his attention back to her. Her eyes were narrowed at him. **"You have to get her back. You're the only one she'll listen to. We have to separate her from Slade before he completely sinks his teeth into her."**

She rose, cape flowing.

**"Raven.. we have no clue _where_ she is."**

She half turned, staring off into the distance. **"We'll have to search all of the villain lairs we've overlooked."**

He stood, smiling. **"Thanks, Raven."**

She didn't say anything, just sank into the ground at her feet.

Yeaaahh, Silvy was _supposed_ to be searching.. and yet he'd spent every day since he got here partying with some people he met. They invited him to this sweet party thinking he was legal-age and so he played it off.

He'd woken up just a few hours before, hung over on whatever he'd had to drink the night before. Tons of sodas since he disagreed with alcohol. His father had been a motorcyclist who was also a drunk. Wasn't much of a father, but it wasn't like he was a terrible guy. He loved to party and more often than not he was stuck home alone while his dad was roaming the city. What a life. He just wasn't a parent like he should have been, yet this hadn't bothered him. The ever indifferent knight, as his old friend had called him before he'd left.

But, like was already mentioned, his father died when he was younger. He'd been killed, along with his working wife, while Silvy had been away. He'd lost his parents.

The party last night had been situated on the side of town in an old warehouse. At around 2 AM he'd staggered outside to get air, drunk on sugar and exhausted from dancing. He'd sat down with his back against the wall and had apparently passed out. That was where he had woken up at. Laying on the ground, dizzy and hungry.

People had reacted to a young male with metal-like hair, jet black eyes and a biker appearance better than he had expected. They'd been shocked at first, then awe, then they were fine with him once he relaxed into the crowd.

Even among people who chose not to judge him he had felt isolated, the _black sheep_ of the herd.

He felt this strange feeling, like something was about to happen, so he moved to stand, shaking his body to make himself more aware. His hawk eyes scanned the street as he caught his balance and began to walk, bent on back-tracking to the hotel he was staying at. He needed to find the two energy users in this city and then move on.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his waist and a body press against his back. Out of pure reflex the hands were grabbed, his knees bent and he flipped the person over his shoulder and onto the ground, moving to straddle the body down to see just who it was.

It was a form clad in a brown cloak, features hidden by the baggy cloth and drawn hood.

**"Who are you?"** He snarled, pinning the hands down.

A soft giggle followed and he felt something tickle his wrists and flesh beneath his gloves and he turned his head to study the source; energy was floating around the person's hand (as he was looking at the right one) but it was the color that really caught his attention.

It was _white_.

He peered down at the face, his black eyes wide.

**"San? Is that you?"** The person didn't answer, just flashed a smile.

He released a hand to reach up, pulling back the hood and his eyes widened further at what he found beneath.

Rich brown eyes with equally chocolate hair that was pulled into a sloppy ponytail at the base of the neck. A scar flashed on her neck, a small crescent moon shape just above her collarbone.

He pushed himself up, letting her go and offered a hand. He pulled her to her feet when she accepted and she beamed that eerie trademark smile of hers.

Even with the scientist she had been creepily interested in him.

**"What.. are you doing here?"** He asked, gesturing toward the city around them.

She lifted a hand, pointing it at him before dragging it down toward his feet. **"You."** The energy had since faded from her hands and she leveled her frozen brown eyes at him. **"I came here for you."** She lowered her arms.

**"..why?"**

She tapped the side of her skull. **"Even before the project I had a down-low ability I was born with. Visions. I can see _glimpses_ of the future. Things that can be.. or _will_ be."** She sighed, her chirpy demeanor gone for the moment. **"I had a vision recently and I saw you, here, in this city. So I wanted to see you.. but on the way here another vision hit- this city is likely to be destroyed in several days."**

His eyes narrowed at this information. **"I have to warn the other two before that happens then."** He turned and started to walk away, but she called out.

**"Wait! What other two?"**

He froze and stared at the ground. **"Ruba and Sari are here."** He answered. **"I came here to gather them. I was planning to _unify_ the energy users if I could."** He clenched his fists. **"I know I have no right to say it, but we all belong together, as a group. We shouldn't have scattered like we did."**

She pursed her lips, fingertip touching her chin. **"While I do agree with you in the whole unity thing we have.. a.. slight problem."**

He arched his right brow, remaining quiet so she would continue. What _problem_?

She scrunched her eyebrows, a look of disgust on her young face. San was the youngest of the 'group' at 14 years old.

She connected the dots of who Ruba was and a cold shiver raced up her spine. The girl in the vision.. **"I believe something bad has happened to Ruba.."** She went on, trying to figure out how to explain what she had seen in a vision.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"She.. hold on. Before I say anything just know this. My visions are a path of the future. It's not something that is definite. It can change. It's just one of the more possible futures."** She raised a hand to scratch the back of her neck. **"So.. in one of my visions.. Ruba kind of.. _destroys_ this city."**

She brought the hand around to twiddle her thumbs, a nervous look on her face.

**"..there's more. What are you _not_ telling me?"** He demanded, seizing her shoulders to make her look at him. His cold black eyes met her empty brown ones and she closed hers.

**"She's in a man named Slade's grasp. She... in that path she kills you and Sari.. and almost gets me.."**

His eyes narrowed and he shoved her back, turning on his heels to go find Sari to stop this. She watched him walk before she ran after him.

She had to help in any way she could.


	7. Life Is Like A Highway: I Wanna Ride It

**Author:** So! I figured I'd be nice and post a second chapter for the day since I'm well ahead in the story, writing-wise. xD Here's chapter 7, where you learn more about our mysterious 'San' and see Sari and Silvy finally cross paths.. I'm building it up to the main event, which I have yet to actually plan out, though I have ideas for it. You'll like it, I hope. n_n One quick question I want you to think on. Will they get to Ruba before the supposed path gets created and she destroys Jump City? Will they save her in time or themselves? :P Anyway, enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer:** I only own those that I've created. Sari (Barrett), Ruba (Cecilia), Silvy (Roger) and San (Sidra). DC Comics belongs to the respective owners.

* * *

A week had passed. The Titans were beginning to give up hope of finding her and she in question was busy training with her 'master', as he wanted her to call him. The two new energy users spent this allotted time trying to locate Sari, who was stuck in his room going over research notes and maps laid out before him.

Stress was beginning to build on the young 'king's' shoulders. He had to find Ruba, he just had to, and yet the pair were gone, left without a trace.

They were nowhere, the same position as when she first left. Sari should have stayed, should have forced her to see reason, but anger had blinded him. Now he just felt regret, that anger swept away by the guilt of his mistake. He could have said something, made her rethink Slade's potential to teach her and yet he only spoke heated words that pushed her to fall into the man's arms willingly. He felt disgust with himself. As the days of that past week ticked by his stability over his powers began to _decrease_. It was hard staying calm knowing she was out there, being warped by a psychopath and he was unable to find and bring her home.

He rubbed his face as he sat at his desk, a stack of papers scooted to the side so he could stare at a map with cleared locations x'd out in red and ones unchecked circled in green.

One in particular suddenly caught his attention. They'd checked most of the city, but several villain lairs he'd been told were empty weren't explore recently. He wanted to double check them. One jumped out at him, _screaming_ at him to search. Slade's Haunt. Cyborg had said he'd already scanned it for life and came up empty handed so he'd considered it 'cleared'.

Sari wanted to go there, something was telling him to.

He rose from his chair, pushing away to head toward his door. He grabbed a coat and tossed it on before he walked down the hallway, booted feet echoing loudly. It was late into the evening and he'd been the last to stay awake. The rest had crashed early. He was restless, had been all day.

He soon found himself strolling down the streets of Jump, hands tucked into pockets, hood drawn to somewhat protect him from the chilly breeze. It was dipping into mid-August and the temperature was starting to drop slowly as Fall loomed ever closer.

He heard the roar of an engine and glanced behind him to see a biker approaching on a motorcycle. He paused, half turning to peer at the strange male.

A weird feeling of familiarity raced up his spine and he watched the bike slow to a stop before him, headlights flicking off. The street lamps around illuminated both him, the bike and it's rider.

The biker threw over his leg and stood, taking off his helmet to place it onto the seat as he moved the kickstand down to leave the bike where it was. The male stepped forth, goggled eyes locked on him as he felt their intense gaze.

**"Well, well! I _finally_ found you!"** The male said coolly with a favored smirk.

Sari frowned, having trouble recalling who this strange man was.

The male clasped his hands together, dipping his head down before standing straight. **"You were always the formal one, Sari. Where have your manners slipped off to?"**

His frown increased. **"Just who might you be?"**

The smirk became a gaping hole as he laughed heartily. **"Of course you _don't_ recognize me!"** His face suddenly went blank.

The male was a bit shorter than him, silver haired, goggles shielding his seemingly dark eyes, clad in stylish clothes.

**"Since you've _clearly_ forgotten.."** He lifted a hand to pull up his goggles, placing them onto his head. Dim black eyes were revealed and the man smiled. **"It's Silvy, as you called me."**

Sari's blood ran cold. Why was the knight here? **"What are _you_ doing here?"** He hissed in a rushed whisper. **"I thought you and Vito went east to Virginia?"**

Silvy shook his head, smile fading into a tight line. **"We were, at first, but Vito had this horrible idea of heading to Florida to go _surfing_. Can you believe it? He went on and I traveled alone. I was in Virginia for about a year and a half before traveling. Then I figured I should find you guys. All of you. I set about finding all eight and reuniting us. We're a _team_, we should have stuck together."**

Sari rubbed his chin, sighing as he shifted on his feet. **"You didn't _think_ to grab Vito before you tracked me here?"**

Silvy fumbled, realizing this as well. **"Ah.. well... it's not like the guy's _going_ anywhere. He's still in Florida. We'll get him last."** He hurried to recover, scratching at his left cheek.

**"Forgetful _and_ dim as ever, I see."**

His comrade scowled. **"I have a lot on my mind, ok? I'm glad I'm here, though, I ran into San as well."**

**"Whoa, whoa. Hold up. San's here _too_?"** Sari's eyes shot wide. Why was the white energy user here?

**"She kind of.. followed me apparently. but no sweat! You're in trouble dude, we've been searching everywhere for you these past few days."**

**"I've been busy. Trouble? What do you mean?"**

**"San has the gift of seeing ahead in time, _glimpses_. One of the likely paths she saw has this city reduced to rubble in the near future."** He snorted. **"And imagine my surprise to learn the source of this catastrophe."**

Sari's brows arched. **"Which is?"**

Silvy leveled a serious look to the male, black eyes burning like coals. **"_Ruba_."** He threw up a hand, pressing his fingertips together. **"San said, in that course, Ruba kills you and I, almost claiming her life as well."** He peered over his fingers at him. **"She said Ruba was in Slade's hold."**

Sari was too speechless to answer verbally.

**"The stories of Slade.. that's a _legend_. People tell their kids that at bedtime so they will behave."** Silvy wasn't being literal, just broadening it's potential to be disastrous. **"Deathstroke _the Terminator_.. If he has Ruba.. oh jeez, man, that's very, _very_ bad."**

**"You have no idea.."** Sari whispered and turned to glance up at the T-tower in the distance. He pointed to it, looking at Silvy. **"Get San and meet me at that tower tomorrow. I've got some like minded friends there-"**

**"The Teen Titans, I know. I do my research on heroes and villains."** Silvy nodded. **"Alright. We'll be there early so have breakfast _ready_."** He walked back to his bike, Sari's laugh following as he sat, strapping his helmet on.

He turned the motorcycle on, revved the engine and waved before driving away, brake lights blinking like demon eyes in the growing darkness.

He remembered why he was out here.. and decided he'd check it tomorrow. He needed to rest to tell the others the bad news in the morning.

The Haunt could _wait_.

San waited at the hotel room she was sharing with Silvy. She carried no money and as such pleaded with him to let her stay. He didn't seem to mind and yet she felt guilty for it.

She was bouncing on the edge of her bed in anticipation. She was a very restless person and having been told to 'stay put' _didn't_ settle well with her.

So she found ways to amuse herself. First she'd showered, then played with makeup. Afterwards she rubbed and washed it all off and decided go chose something to sleep in. She carried with her a magical bag that she stored her stuff in. It was similar to Mumbo's hat, an enchanted thing she'd stolen from an old museum in Gotham. She was willing to bet the caped crusader was having a cow over the break-in. Thankfully she'd gotten away easily, having left no traces of which to be identified by or traced back to.

Stealth was_ one_ of her main skills. She'd been what she called a mirror walker, which in normal language meant she basically worked in the fair business. She had helped run the maze contraption and as such often went in with the children, playing hide and seek with teens or the occasional childish adult. She'd traveled a lot, from city to city, seeing the wonders and joys, but also the ugly side. She'd seen murder more than the average witness and more thefts than she could write down.

Her cloak was tossed onto the end of her bed and beside her sat the grey ornate bag with it's traditional symbols and foreign words sown into the bottom. She reached inside, tugging something out.

She was still in a towel from her shower and was getting cold. A breeze floated in from the parted single window and she much prefered the warmth. She pulled out a thin night gown, navy blue and began to tug it on. She'd already dealt with her hair prior (dried and swept back, tied with a small ribbon). The cloth, wool from the feel of it, warmed her skin and she snuggled into it, purring like a kitten against the backside of it's mother.

Yes, she was quite childish in her own visible ways, but what could one expect? She _was_ only 14 after all. Oh, right. She'd lied about her age and had produced forged documents to join the fair. Surprisingly she was never caught. She had acted mature, a facade she had perfected early in life with a demon of a mother (_strict_, mind you) and a military colonel for a father. The only one she had cared about was her older brother.

She tossed the bag aside but paused when something fluttered out and landed on the floor at her feet. She bent over, grabbed it and lifted it to examine.

It was a white envelope, long and slim, and she tore it open after studying the small word printed in pen on the front. Sidra. Her _real_ first name.

She pulled out the paper and carefully unfolded it like it was fragile and would shatter into dust if mishandled.

The words were very well written, in the same ink and handwriting as was on the front. The same hand had wrote it obviously. She recognized it.

**_Sidra._**

**I wanted to apologize for the way I've acted. I know I've been distant lately and strangely aggressive and I wanted to say that I'm sorry. It wasn't like me to be that way, I don't know what came over me.**

**It was like I was in a trance and this word kept repeating in my head like a silent mantra. "Court". It's probably nothing to worry about and so yeah, I hope you're alright and this letter finds you well.. I miss you sis. Please come home soon. Mother, father and I want you to come home. We love you.**

**John.**

The sound of her heart breaking was like a crackle in the air from fireworks, the explosion of a gunshot that left the ears aching, the head pounding and the body breathless. Her chest tightened uncomfortably and she clutched the paper to her chest.

**"Oh, John.."** She whispered and tears blurred her vision. **"I wish I _could_..."**

This letter had obviously been written before the incident.

_The Attack On Raly Street_ had been front page news. Everyone had been talking about it. It had been a bright spring day, April 5th by date, and the falling pink leaves had covered the ground like the promise of summer. A normal, _average_ day for your typical residents.

She had been nine years old at the time, a child unfit to be alone and yet had been shoved into isolation's hands as an orphan. A mean group of thugs were upset that one of their friends had been sentenced to life in prison with no paroll and so they decided to get back at the city. Raly Street had been a happy area with families of various sorts.. and on April 5th the street was changed. It was not destiny but a random choose to use this street as an example. Evening fell and the houses were all broken into.

Screams filled the air as the houses were ransacked, people dragged outside in night clothes. Gunshots had drummed like war machines and blood soaked the ground like tainted water. After being destroyed internally the homes were placed on fire with gasoline thrown against the walls and splashed onto the floors and furniture. The cops tried to stop them, but they'd all slipped away. Firemen fought to put the flames out, but it was too late, too far to put out. Orange light flickered in the air like a parade of waving flashlights and smoke covered the sky above like high and thick fog. The smell.. wood, flesh, the ashes falling from the sky like dried rain, covering everything within several miles like burnt snow.

John, Reese and Molly had all been _killed_ that night. Reese, her father, had been shot in his bed.. Molly, her mother, had been dragged outside and.. tortured before she was silenced with a bullet.. and John? He'd been thrown out the window and gunned down like he was a target for practice. Afterwards she forged papers and entered the fair business for a year before someone found and took her away. She was taken into the care of the scientist and used in his _petty_ little project-

Suddenly a voice interrupted the memory. **"He was the actual chosen one for your position. When he was murdered we decided you would be his replacement. You two shared the same identical DNA, the rare strand to produce white energy. You were selected and brought in for the project."**

It was the voice of the scientist and when she looked around the room she saw that she was alone. The voice was coming from her mind.

**"What a surprise we found in _you_.. far more potent then your brother, far superior. More potential, untapped and not tainted. You were perfect. More than we could have hoped for. You did not disappoint, no. You pleased. You gave us _pride_, like the others. A sense of accomplishment came with you.. with all of you. Our children, our guardians of tomorrow. You were to be great, angels to this shattered world."**

She put away the letter, stuffing the envelope into her bag.

**"You made us into your pets in the name of us being _protectors_? That's not right, that was _unfair_ to us!"** She growled into the air, totally not feeling crazy for talking to a dead guy. This kind of thing happened to her often. **"How do you think we felt? We were scared, _traumatized_."**

**"To create a better future one must secure the present. We did not do this to hurt you.. we did it to enhance you, give you the means to right the wrongs of mankind. To fix our errors. Humans are terribly weak and destructive creatures who thrive on misery and death. You were the counter to this. You were meant to be heroes, our hope, our treasure. Feelings were not factored. They change."**

**"But you used us, _tortured_ us for so long, all in the vain attempt to make something that wasn't meant to be. You didn't create guardians.. you created _problems_. You hurt people, all of us. You took away our humanity, our choice to be normal, and gave us a burden that we now have to bear- all because of _you_ trying to play God with people's lives."**

A soft chuckle echoed in the air all around her and she clenched her fists.

**"My dear, sweet Sidra. You are so naive. To become a warrior you must first sacrifice what is most precious to you.. You see, you never _had_ a choice. Normality eluded all eight of you. Tragedy befell you. Death, loss, pain.. loneliness, you are all _familiar_ with these. We took what we saw as broken beings and gave them a _purpose_."**

She snorted. **"Right, trying to justify turning children into weapons. Nice play, 'sir', you're doing great at trying to give merit to your actions- a futile thing no less."** A scowl fixed her face and she folded her arms across her chest.

**"You see it as trauma, we saw it as compassion. Conflicting views, but each correct. Think on what we gave you and tell me you are not _thrilled_ to have powers, to be unique, better than other humans."** The voice trailed off and she was alone.

A sigh floated out from her lips and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

**"Yeah.. _Whatever_."** She wasn't willing to admit that he had been right. The power was a perk of being what she was.

The door clicked unlocked and pushed in, Silvy entering. He shut the door behind him, shaking himself from the cold he'd rode in.

**"Welcome back."** She said with a smile, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

**"Hey, glad to see you're awake."** He slipped his scarf from his neck, taking off the unnecessary clothes to set them onto the desk beside his bed, aside from his boots, which were placed on the floor. He glanced at her as he undid his belt and set it onto the stack. **"You hungry? I figured you would be so I ordered pizza to be dropped off here. Should arrive soon."**

She nodded slowly. **"Yeah. Thanks."**

**"Oh, I found Sari. He's been with the Titans."** The flashing of memories crossing his mind was visible on his face by the far off gaze he held for a few moments. **"We're heading to the tower early in the morning so once we get done eating we need to get plenty of rest so we can get up early."**

She tilted her head to the side, brown orbs following him as he sat down on his bed, fiddling with his goggles. **"Alright."**

Silence consumed the pair as she simply relaxed and he organized his discarded clothes.

Soon a knock came at the door and Silvy retrieved the pizza, paying for it and thanking the worker. They even ate in silence. She enjoyed his company more than she would be capable of admitting, giving that she was actually quite shy, and basked in the concept of friendship.

_Friendship is such a gift_- She nibbled on her pizza as she thought this -_but it's also a burden._

Sari couldn't sleep. The news he'd received from Silvy had been both unwelcome and disturbing. Was Ruba really going to destroy the city? Would she? That would mean, since it was to happen soon, that she was gaining control of herself. That was both good and bad.. and Sari hated to think she'd misuse her powers.

Slade had to be stopped and Ruba saved.

He stared at the ceiling, lying in bed with the sheets thrown aside. It was too hot, he felt like he was catching a fever. What rotten timing if so.

He closed his eyes, but a few moments later he felt a hand press softly against his forehead. He opened his blue eyes to see Raven beside the bed, clad in her hero outfit.

She stepped back, drawing her hand away. **"I felt an emotional disturbance. I thought it was Robin at first but.. it was _you_."** She explained herself before he could ask any questions. **"I'm sorry for intruding."**

**"I see. It's cool."**

**"You have a fever. Are you alright?"** Her cool gaze studied his own.

**"I'm _fine_. The fever will pass."** His eyes flicked back to the ceiling. He was tired and yet couldn't sleep.

**"I'll bring you some ice."**

He didn't respond and she vanished into the floor. She returned a few minutes later with a bag of ice wrapped in a dish towel. She laid it across his forehead after having brushed his hair out of the way.

He closed his eyes beneath the chilly relief. **"Thanks."**

**"Goodnight Sari."**

**"Goodnight Raven."** She disappeared and he was left alone with his thoughts.

It took awhile but he finally managed to turn his body off and drift into a deep sleep.

His dreams were haunted by images of a dead city, crumbled buildings, a red sky, Ruba standing atop a crushed car, a wicked smirk on her face, hands glowing vibrant red.. but _beside_ her stood the worse demon. The manipulative Slade.


	8. The Battle Heated Right: Part I

**Author:** So, here's chapter 8. You get to see a brief interaction of Slade and Wintergreen.. then a shocking reveal for Ruba.. and so much more. Enjoy! Have a great day everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sari (Barrett), Ruba (Cecilia), Silvy (Roger) and San (Sidra), the characters I've created for this specific story, haha. DC Comics belongs to the respective owners.

**[MaraJade57]**  
Woottt. It's about to get wayyyy more intense. I've already written up til chapter 12 and it just gets crazier, more complex and new characters are thrown into the mix (pre-existing ones so far, I'm not introducing any more of the energy users). I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! cx Makes me happyyyy. Yeah. I actually had the history for Sari and Ruba pre-wrote, but as I wrote those chapters that told about it I began to make lots of edits and what came out of it was far better than I imagined and had planned. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope I'll keep you entertained! :3

**[Anon]**  
I wannnaaaa bring in his family, but I'm not, sadly. We all know we'd love to see his family, but maybe in another story. Right now they're off doing their own thing. xD Yes, even though Slade is ruthless sometimes he still has honor, pride, morals. He's not destructive unnecessarily. Everything he does is for a reason; he may be cold, but he's calculating, calm, thoughtful, intelligent, strategic, etc. He's not out for world domination, the apocalypse (aside from that incident with Raven, but he learned his lesson *coughs*), things of that nature. He wants things that benefit him solely. Slade's strong enough to kill a lot of heroes, but the fact that he doesn't speaks more than actually killing them would. He's more of an anti-hero, out for personal gain instead of chaos and all that madness, haha. Thanks for the review. :D

* * *

Training was going _splendidly_ well. She was progressing faster than Slade could have hoped. She was sharper than she appeared and her hidden potential bloomed beneath his guiding lessons. He hadn't yet forced her to wear a uniform as he was still working on her, molding her.

It was presently early in the morning, around 4 AM, last he checked a few minutes ago, and so he had gotten dressed after a fitfully plagued night. That same dream of his family played out in his head almost every time he slept, but by now he was indifferent to it. It was yet another thing he had failed to prevent.

He tugged on his boots, situating them into place with a final pull. He was ready to face the day- nay, _tackle_ it head on.

He'd let Cecilia rest until 6 as she had been up late into the night practicing in the Bunker room as she called it.

When he entered the kitchen area, mask tucked beneath an arm, he was surprised to see Wintergreen sitting at the table, a cup of tea grasped in his right hand, a distant look on his face.

**"Are you alright?"** At the sound of Slade's voice Wintergreen was drawn aware, turning to stare at the man.

**"I was just thinking. Would you like some tea?"** He moved to stand and Slade shook his head.

**"I'll make my own, you stay seated."**

Wintergreen sighed and sipped at his glass, back pressed against the chair.

Slade poured himself a glass. Usually he preferred coffee when he got up, but tea did sound nice for a change.

He took his cup to the table and seated himself across from his friend.

**"You look like you stayed up wrestling the bed instead of sleeping. Something on your mind?"** Wintergreen asked, concern etched into his voice.

**"Just dreams."** Slade murmured before taking a sip. The hot liquid slid down his throat and he twitched a small smile, pleased with the smoky taste. The drink was Lapsang Suochong, a black tea. Neither drunk it often, but it had an interesting flavor to it.

**"Of?"** The ex-major asked over his cup, eyes closed to savor the smell and taste.

**"The past."** Slade relented. Wintergreen knew his past as he'd been there for most of it.

His eyes opened and he studied Slade with those blue orbs. **"I see."**

They drank in relative, comfortable quiet before Wintergreen rose, leaving to go tend to other tasks. Slade was left alone, an empty cup in his hands. He moved, going to refill. He downed the cup, set it onto the counter and went upstairs to the central room. The layout of the building was ridiculous, but he made use of it. As he walked he put on his mask. He found his chair and took a seat, staring up at the screens as they flickered on.

It showed feed of the rooms and he saw Ruba turn over, her breath unheard as she slept soundly. He smirked beneath his mask.

He had big plans for her.

Morning came and it was time to wake up. A yawn rang as she pushed back the covers, rising to sit up, scratching at her neck.

_Ugh, morning was too early!_

She got out of bed, stretching. Ruba dragged herself to the bathroom, took a quick shower and then got dressed.

She headed to the kitchen, expecting to see her master and his ally there, but it was empty. She headed to the gear room, finding Slade perched on his throne, feed of the technical stuff flashing on the screens above.

**"Morning.."** She grumbled bitterly and he turned his head at her tone. **"Sorry, I'm not a morning person."**

**"So I've noticed."** He directed his attention back to the central screen, studying the schematics and graphs on it.

**"What.. are you looking at, sir?"** She asked softly as she moved to his side, staring up with curious eyes. It looked like.. stats on.. her? She squinted her eyes, trying to figure out what it all meant.

**"These-"** He gestured a finger toward the screen. **"-are things I've dug up on your little project. Not very secretive since it's accessible."**

He retrieved a laser pointer and hovered the red dot over a chart that had a list of words on the left connected to names across from them, which were referenced below with color coordination.

**"Wait.. is that.. what I _think_ it is?"**

She heard the smirk in Slade's smug tone. **"It should be the specific emotions listed that is the key to the eight subjects' power, but I will have to decode it all with time. Quite an interesting file I've found, though, so _detailed_.."** He pointed with the laser to the right, several paragraphs typed out. He turned his head slowly to gaze at her with that deep one eye. **"Cecilia Entriger, a young girl, an orphan no less, as all eight are."**

Her blood froze and her face paled more than it already was. He had.. her _personal_ information?

**"17 years old, born in Manhattan, New York City, New York state. Blood type O, German and American descent, but only capable of speaking English, German accent rarely used. Currently five foot four, one hundred and nineteen pounds, lengthy brown hair, green-grey eyes, pale skinned. That is _definitely_ you."** He chuckled and she felt her breath sucked away.

He looked back up at the screen. **"Mother Cindy was a scientist for S.T.A.R. Labs, the facility in New York City. She was also a bread maker, to hide her secret career. Father Luther was an army military captain, stationed somewhere in Europe until he was shot and killed in the raiding of a mall."** By now she was gripping her head, trying to blot out the memories of her past.

**"Stop, please.."** She pleaded, but it was lost as he plowed on.

**"Older brother Howard was a reckless foreign activist, _disowned_ for being a threat to the family's safety and the honor of your father, who could not associate with someone on the other side of a barrel. He was caught and thrown in prison, sentenced to life. He was broken out shortly after and faded into the background like a cliche ghost-"**

**"Slade, _please_, no more.."** She clutched her head tightly, eyes squeezed shut.

**"-Younger brother Liam.. hardly an infant when him and your mother were critically injured in a protest turned showdown in the streets, a misfire from a cop trying to control the escalating situation. Neither survived. Many others died in the protest-"**

**"Stop!"** She snarled, throwing a hand out, her eyes burning with that intense glow of her power. **"I don't _need_ my family history repeated to me. I know what happened. I researched everything.."** She hugged her arms, trying to return some color to her skin. **"It's too _late_ to care about what happened. It's not like we were close anyway. My parents were distant _liars_ who hid the existence of my older brother from me.. and I never met my younger one. He was born a bit after I left."**

**"Ahhh, yes. You _ran away_ at the age of twelve."** She nodded to this fact, face grim. **"You were picked up by the scientist at the age of thirteen and implemented as the red user for the project. You were the ace of the group."**

She frowned. Ace? What did he mean by that?

**"Oh? You don't know?"** He questioned the confused look she gave him. He laughed and glanced back up at the screen, pulling up more information on the project. **"You were all given ranks. Ace, king, queen, prince, princess, bishop, jester and knight. You were the ace, said to be the crown jewel of the subjects, the most powerful and important specimen they chose specifically for the position."**

She felt shocked as she stared at the screen. No way.. she was suppose to be the top dog? That wasn't possible. Yeah, she was strong, but Sari could beat her _even_ on his worst day.. No matter how good she was with planning. She facepalmed, sighing.

**"Clearly those files are inaccurate. I'm probably the weakest-"**

**"Patience. You _will_ improve. Trust me."** He said smoothly.

She chose not to respond, glaring back at the display above.

He knew so much about her.. and yet she knew _nothing_ about him. She growled, spinning on her heels to return to her room, but his voice made her stop. **"Cecilia."**

She didn't turn to face him, merely stood there with her back to his chair. **"Yeah?"**

**"Come here."**

She turned and walked over, pausing just in front of him.

**"I'm not a mind reader, but I don't have to be to know that you are _upset_."**

She gazed to the side, a scowl set into place on her pale features.

**"Cecilia."** His tone turned strict, leaving no room to disobey.

She waved a hand at the screens. **"You know about me, but I know little about you."** Her hand slapped to her side and she sighed, peering at him with those icy mixed eyes. **"Who is Slade, the man _behind_ the mask?"**

She noticed the way he stiffened at her question before he moved his hand, lifting the right to his face. He grasped the sides of his mask with his widened fingertips. **"Before I remove this let me tell you one thing."** He stared at her though the gap in his fingers, his stare demanding all of her attention. **"The man underneath, the image.. he does not define me any more than your powers define you. I am who I am because of my _choices_."** She nodded. Reasonable.

He slowly removed the mask, lifting it, using his free hand to tug away the rest of the gear on his head.

She watched with widening eyes, standing mere inches from his knees.

The man was tall, six foot three, with a fit body. Cecilia half expected a robotic eye, black hair, small beard and tattoos, but what she saw was unexpected.

The mask was moved down to his lap to reveal short white hair, matching trimmed goatee, young face, an eye-patch over the eye that had no hole on the mask for and defined features.

**"You're so.. I dunno, I thought you'd be a little.."** She trailed off.

**"Older?"** Slade smiled and seeing the expression caused her to gain a new appreciation for facial features. If only he wore the mask less.

She nodded. **"Yeah, older."**

**"I get that quite a lot."** He laughed and seeing him actually doing it made her blink. It was strange, after being used to the mask.

She suddenly smirked and a frown creased his face at this. **"The great and powerful Slade Wilson is _indeed_ human."**

Slade noticed instantly the use of his last name. So she knew. Secondly he noticed the smirk, an expression he'd come to associate with trouble. Something was up with her and he was planning to get to the bottom of it-

Suddenly the room was pitched with red, flashing light and a female robotic voice repeated: "Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Premises breached by multiple forms. Identification commenced.. Teen Titans and three unknown. Intruder alert."

Video feed popped up on the display, showing a group of eight. Cecilia easily picked out the Titans and Sari, but the other two were only vaguely familiar.

He would have to find out later. Right now they had _bigger_ fish to fry. He rose from his chair and turned to face the way that led outside. The Titans would enter through there.

**"Cecilia, downstairs."** He said, putting on his mask, fixing his suit back into place.

**"No, I'm staying with you."** She stood by his side, a determined look to her gaze.

**"Cecilia. Downstairs."** He repeated sternly.

**"But-"**

**"_Now_. I will greet our intruders. It is too early for you to join in the fight. Stay on the sideline."** He ordered and she sighed.

**"Yes master."** She turned and trudged toward the door that led downstairs, disappearing through it.

He watched her go, face blank beneath that two-toned mask before he directed his attention to the entrance to the facility. Several minutes passed before an explosion happened, the wall crumbling to the floor.

**"Boooooyyaaa!"** He heard the voice of the half robotic male yell.

Green glow approached and soon the alien broke through the smoke that had rose from the debris of the fallen wall. She covered her mouth with a gasp at seeing Slade.

The rest followed shortly.

Slade found himself facing a line of heroes; a green lion, a floating Tamaranean, the caped leader, the gloomy goth, the half machine, the blue energy wielder and two new players, a girl and a boy.

He allowed a smile to spread beneath his mask before he lifted his arms wide, chuckling. **"Welcome to my.. humble abode, heroes."** He called, his voice echoing around the wide room.

The lights above had returned to normal, the voice having stopped seconds before the wall was blown down.

Robin jerked a finger toward Slade, leering. **"Where's Ruba?"**

Sari had his hands clenched into fists, clearly prepared to fight.

**"My, my. You act as if you're in a _position_ to ask such a question."** Slade taunted, his hands linked at his back.

Beast Boy began to growl, crouching on his paws, his tail swishing behind him slowly. Cyborg aimed his hand cannons at Slade while Raven and Starfire's hands glowed with their black and green powers. The two newcomers stood still at the end, the girl with a frown and the boy with a tilted head.

He took a second to study them. The girl was young, brown hair and eyes, a cloak hiding her clothes. The boy was a bit older, taller with dark eyes and silver hair. He could have sworn the eyes were black. He had goggles on his head, a scarf swaying around him and his dark-styled garments.

The male stepped forth, chilly jet eyes locked on Slade. **"You have two options, Slade. You can go down in a fight, which I wouldn't mind-"** He cracked his knuckles, smiling. **"-or you just tell us where Ruba is and we'll be on our way, you can live out the rest of your _pathetic_ life in peace so long as you stay good and quiet."** Even though the child was young he would have been intimidating to a normal person or weak villain given how dark and creepy he looked if not for the cheerful girl to his right, but not to Slade.

Slade couldn't stop the laugh from flowing and the teens shifted their stances. **"You really think it so _easy_ to use intimidation on a master of the tactic? How feeble minded."**

A door opened and in stepped Wintergreen, a tray of tea in his hand. **"Cecil-"** He paused when he noticed the broken wall, the eight teens and Slade standing before them. **"Oh, we have _guests_. Lovely!"** He dropped the tray and dashed forth in the blink of an eye, his hand grabbing Robin's masked face. He lifted the boy and slammed him into the ground.

Sladebots appeared and the fight was on.

Everything happened in slow motion, like someone was making the fight crawl.

It was all overwhelming.


	9. The Battle Heated Right: Part II

**Author:** Chapter 9! I thought I'd go ahead and post it since I'm ahead. :P Don't really have much to say besides the fact that the Titans are introduced to San and Silvy, plus the fight is shown in better perspective (but not the other fight. That will be explained in chapter 10, the one with Ruba and Wintergreen). Enjoy! n_n Teehee.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Sari, Ruba, Silvy and San, the characters I've created. DC Comics totally belongs to the respective owners.

* * *

Sleep had been full of nightmares, but even still it was sleep at least. Sari couldn't have hoped for better in this time.

He'd gotten up early, around 5 AM, and had made breakfast. The Titans joined him around 6 AM, groggy from sleep.

He had planned to tell them the news and so he waited until everyone had settled into the living room. At 6:30 San and Silvy had arrived and he made the introductions.

**"Guys, these are two like-minded people I met awhile back. Raven and Robin already know, so I'll give you other three a summary. I'm a part of a project that was illegal."** He said, taking a deep breath. All eyes were on him and his two comrades stood to his side silently, like gargoyles overlooking a street. **"We were injected with a chemical that enhanced our chi, coupled with our apparently rare and unique separate DNA strands, to create visible, colored energy we can manipulate. As you know I hold blue energy."**

He paused, glancing to the female who was arching a brow at him curiously.

He gestured a hand toward her, a smile spreading on her face. **"This is San. She holds white energy."** He then pointed to the silver haired male. **"That's Silvy. He holds grey energy. You know Ruba, who holds red energy. There are four others to make eight of us in the project."**

Beast Boy stared with wide eyes, awestruck apparently. **"So you're like.. experiments?"** Raven elbowed him, glaring at the changeling. **"Ow!"** He rubbed his side. **"I'm just _curious_!"**

San tried to stifle a giggle, but failed. **"Yeah, you could say that."**

Raven leveled her always skeptic look onto the male, who glared back and Sari could feel the electrical tension between the pair before Silvy glanced to his blue energy friend.

The male stepped forth, taking charge as he cleared his throat. **"You don't know me, but you can trust me. San here-"** He glanced back to nod to her before sweeping his coal eyes over the sitting Titans. **"-has the gift of visions. She can see things that can or will happen in the future. One of the things she saw involves Ruba, who is in Slade's hold, _destroying_ this city by the end of the month or so. It's not certain, the course of the future changes, but to make sure this doesn't happen we must locate and retrieve her, split the two up. He can't have her. If she does this Sari and I will be killed."**

Sari stepped forth and lifted a clenched fist. **"I believe we should check the old Haunt. My instincts told me to check there, so I went last night."** He lowered his hand to his side. **"But I ran into Silvy and he told me this so I returned here."**

He had almost forgotten that he'd been sick with the cold last night, but oddly enough it had passed when he woke up.

Raven stood, a blank look on her face. **"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."**

Sari smirked. **"That's the spirit!"**

**"I have a _bad_ feeling about this, guys..."** Beast Boy mumbled, scratching his chin. All eyes peered at him curiously. **"What if a trap's been set there?"**

Sari smiled. **"I-"**

**"I'll blow the wall _down_."** Cyborg offered.

**"And I will go in to see if the Slade is present."** Starfire rose to her feet, hovering above the floor, her hands linked at her front.

**"Alright. We'll form a line. If it's empty we'll just return here."** Robin said from his seat, arm bent atop the back of the couch.

That had been earlier. They were now currently heading toward the Haunt. Robin and his team were in the T-car and Raven teleported with the three energy users.

Cy had parked a bit away and they'd ran on foot to where the four stood silently. They'd grouped and Sari pointed toward the wall. Cy grinned, stepped ahead, lifting his right arm. It shifted into a cannon and he took aim at the wall before them. He fired and the wall shattered like an open bag of bricks pushed off a roof. He yelled his trademark 'booya' afterward.

Starfire was up; she flew in and gasped, alerting them to trouble.

BB changed into a lion and they all charged in, forming their line.. with Slade _directly_ in front of them.

The overhead gears clicked and turned, light illuminating the heroes and the villain, who stood calm and unafraid of the intruders.

Smoke was at the backside of them and Sari glared down the criminal, who was studying them all with vague interest and annoyance.

He threw out his arms, a mock greeting gesture, a chuckle following shortly. **"Welcome to my.. humble abode, heroes."**

Sari saw out of the corner of his eyes how his allies tensed, preparing for a fight they all knew was coming. It was evident because Robin, for one, was hard-headed when it came to Slade. The villain knew what buttons to push to start a fight.

On cue the Titan leader asked where Ruba was, pointing at Slade, to which the man in question gave a taunt, playing it off like he was in full control. Sari felt his fists clench and he bent lower, a scowl set into place on his young face.

Each of the Titans began to get ready. Star and Raven showed their powers on their raised clenched hands, BB growled as his lion self, tensed to pounce, Cy had his cannons out, but San and Silvy seemed casual.

Silvy moved forward, his step calm, his body still, his attitude neutral. **"You have two options, Slade. You can go down in a fight, which I wouldn't mind-"** His knuckles popped in a menacing way to give emphasis to the delivered, hinted threat, an eerie smile doubling the effect. **"-or you just tell us where Ruba is and we'll be on our way, you can live out the rest of your _pathetic_ life in peace so long as you stay good and quiet."**

Slade didn't seem bothered by the male's attempt to intimidate him. He seemed amused.. and actually laughed. This made the line uneasy.

**"You really think it so _easy_ to use intimidation on a master of the tactic? How feeble minded."**

All eyes turned to see an older male walk through a door with tea on a tray. **"Cecil-"** The male stopped as he realized what was going on. **"Oh, we have _guests_. Lovely!"** The tray clattered to the floor and what happened next shocked all in the line; the man was fast, but not inhumanly so. He was upon Robin before anyone could stop him. His hand jerked out and he used his momentum to lift the boy after he grabbed him, crashing him down onto the floor in a fierce slam.

Sladebots suddenly filled the room and they were outnumbered and surrounded, but they were focused, ready for combat.

It was time to get serious. To properly explain how the battle went it'll have to be broken down.

The older man had vanished into the metal army after his attack on Robin, who was rising to his feet, Bo-staff out and ready as he then stood by Sari's side.

Starfire hovered high in the air, throwing out bolts of green energy like ripe potatoes, robots sizzling from holes made by said alien as she dived, blasting her way through a group of them.

Cyborg launched a beam of energy in a horizontal arc, careful not to hit any of his teammates. Beast Boy had the older teen's back, clawing at a robot with his lion paws before shifting to a T-Rex to smack several with his tail, roaring as shots struck his sides.

Raven chanted and wrapped the dark energy around several Sladebots, chucking them into a wall before highlighting several gears above to send them crashing down to crush more.

Silvy was like an emotionless demon, hacking through them as if they were fish in a tank and he was a shark. Grey energy rippled around him, following his shifting trail like fog. He darted back and forth, kicking, jabbing, slicing any machines that dared to cross his path. San was no different, but instead of the blank way Silvy held himself she had a more gleeful spring to her step, making him wonder just what made her powers tick. She was much more focused on Silvy, being his defensive measure, than on the actual robots. She mirrored him, sprouting up walls of white energy to protect him and guarding his sides like a shield.

Sari and Robin were glaring down the unmoved Slade, the man standing there like some sort of frozen statue instead of a powerful villain.

**"Yyyaaaaa!"** The Titan took off, Bo-staff swishing like a dancing silver twig. Sari was hot on his boots, blue energy crackling around his clenched fists as he kept his cool about him. There was no use getting upset, he had to remain calm and collected. His power drew from that.

**"You cannot win!"** Slade laughed as he parried each of Robin's swipes like he was a practice doll instead of an angry teen pushing with all his might.

**"We.."** Sari started, sending a bolt of energy at the man, but it dissolved around the staff's frame as Slade blocked it. **"Will.."** Robin shifted back and Sari flipped over him, bringing his blue right hand down to smash the floor where Slade had been, having jumped back just those few seconds before he struck. The floor rippled like waves, dust shooting up. **"Win!"** Sari hissed. Robin ran forward and Sari grabbed his outstretched arm, spinning his own body to throw the teen at the villain, his momentum sending him flying like a rocket.

Slade had just enough time to side-step and Robin crashed into a bot, sent rolling with the machine and into the fray beyond. He'd gotten up, intent to go help Sari, but was surrounded by Sladebots so he was forced to fight them, spinning his staff to deflect shots, ducking, rolling, throwing explosive disks out to thin the numbers.

Sari was having a stare down with Slade, the man's masked face glinting from the blue light that shined brightly from the energy user's hands. The pair began to stalk around each other, matching the enemy's step with the opposite of their own. Finally Sari got fed up and _charged_.

He punched at Slade, trying to gain the advantage, but the arm was grabbed, bent down and a gloved palm slammed into his chest, forcing Sari back.

He staggered, but gained his footing, sliding forward to punch again to which Slade ducked to the side. Sari brought his leg up, intent on making the man grow wings, but the leg was grabbed and the man's own leg swept his standing one, causing him to be slammed into the floor.

He grunted and he felt a knee on his back, a whisper in his ear. **"You think you can _win_? You are blinded, just like Robin."**

Sari snarled, anger getting the best of him as he felt his energy fade. **"I have no intention of winning. You're the arrogant one."**

Suddenly the knee was gone and he rose, turning to see Slade darting away. Sari had a smirk on his face as the mercenary scanned the room.

The bots had been majorly reduced to a smaller number. Beast Boy was unconscious and Cyborg was protecting his body while Raven lifted him up, trying to wake him. Star was flinging a beam at a few robots racing toward Cy and she yelled something that was incoherent to Sari's ears.

Silvy and San were missing.

Sari recalled the plan that had went into detail:

_**"If Slade's just there we bring him down."** Robin continued the planning, looking to each as he spoke. **"If Ruba is there knock her out and we'll bring her here. Understood?"** All heads nodded aside from San and Silvy, who shared a look. **"Sari, you and I will take on Slade. There will be bots if a fight breaks out.. Star, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg will destroy as many robots as they can. Silvy, San, you two are the focal point of this mission. Slip away during the battle and locate Ruba. She is bound to be there."**_

_**"Do whatever you gotta do to bring her down, but try to be gentle, don't hurt her too much."** The snowy haired older teen said with a stark glow in his blue eyes._

_**"What if she is not there?"** Star asked hesitantly._

**_"Then they will return to battle and help bring the villain down. You guys agree?"_**

_Nods fanned the room and a smile filled the leader's face. **"Then let's go get Ruba back."**_

Sari gazed at Slade before him, kicking his body back into gear. He had to _focus_! He'd turn to face Sari, eye narrowed.

**"This is a ruse.."** The merc hissed in a controlled, yet dark voice.

**"You bet."** Sari returned, equally dark, but more amused than so.

Sari's communicator buzzed and he took it out as Slade slipped into the robots behind him, vanishing from sight. **"Yeah?"**

The three energy users had been each given a communicator temporarily for this mission and his was currently being contacted.

**"_Silvy here. We got her. Making our exit._"** Just then the building shook and Sari beamed a smile.

**"Alright. Meet at tower."** He replied back, putting away the device.

He focused on the Titans.

**"Retreat! Pull back!"** He ordered loudly and everyone began to do so. Only a handful of robots were left and Beast Boy was shaking his head, rubbing his neck as Raven practically dragged him after her. Cy ran, but shot blasts at the robots chasing him as Star helped; she threw bolts, hovering back toward the exit as she fired.

Robin ran along and Sari followed.

Raven vanished to go find San and Silvy, Beast Boy running ahead to the car. They all piled in, Cy, Sari and BB. Robin hitched a ride with Star, who flew him back to the tower with the T-car right behind.

They regrouped at the tower.

Situated on the couch, tired in rope, was Ruba, who was unconscious.

They all cheered, but softly, so as to not wake her.

**"Now, I'll work on bringing her back mentally to us."** Sari said as he sat beside her. It was starting to dip into the evening and the sun's glare brightened the room.

It wasn't long before Ruba roused from sleep.. and then the _real_ work began.

Undoing whatever Slade had _done_ to her.


	10. The Battle Heated Right: Part III

**Author:** Chapter 10, woot. I've come so far since this story was created. At first it was going to be something simple, a bit of fun, but yet it developed into this intriguing story full of wonder, feelings and fights. The ending, I'm afraid, is going to be a real _shocker_. ;) One more thing. This chapter and 11 will be shorter. I'll make up for that with the later chapters. xD Anyway. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I would totally love to own DC Comics, but I don't, so I only own the stuff I create and design. This includes the energy users (present and not).

* * *

All she recalled at first was watching the intense battle above on a screen with Wintergreen at her side. It had been so awesome, so fast paced that it was hard to follow. Robots all over the place, the Titans fending them off, Sari and Robin tackling on Slade alone..

The next part was like a dream, vivid, but hazy, like trying to see through a misty mirror.

Two forms appeared in the room they were in, the living area space, and had confronted them. She recognized them, but couldn't pick out who they were.. until they let loose their powers; colored energy that floated around them like smoke.

It was the Sonica and Silvetica users. White and grey.. so that meant, by Sari's _horrid_ nicknames, this was San and Silvy.

Wintergreen had rose, turning to address the teens with a cheerful smile on his face. **"Do you know it's rude to enter without knocking, much less intrude without permission?"** He crouched and lifted tightened hands into an offensive stance as he continued, **"I'll have to teach you manners."**

Silvy smirked briefly. **"Try to, old man."**

**"O-o-old m-man?! You _little_-!"** He flickered forward, hands snatching Silvy's out of the air and he pushed the boy to the wall behind, pinning his arms up. The pair struggled and San focused on her, brown orbs glinting lightly.

**"Ruba.. please come home with us."** The girl tried to plead, but she stood, allowing red energy to appear on her fists, anger boiling deep within her constricting chest.

**"No."** She offered her defiance.

**"Then I will _bring you down_."** San said almost happily as she ran at Ruba, fists flying in a display of combative movements. She blocked each one and grabbed the last, spinning and bending to toss the girl over her shoulder, but San was like a cat. She corrected herself in the air and landed in a crouch, white energy sizzling wildly around her.

The two commenced a heavy battle of bolts and beams, but the other was quick, sending in their own to counter. It was ferocious, a crazy fight that left the room getting damaged from missed shots.

Silvy had recovered his strength, lifted his feet and kicked Wintergreen off with a sharp push to the chest.

He was released and the second his feet hit the floor he tackled the older man and the two rolled, fighting for dominance.

**"This.. is for _Sari_!"** A sharp punch connected with Ruba's jaw and the girl fell to her knee, tired from the brutal exchange between her and the white user. **"This.. is for _Silvy_!"** A punch was delivered to the stomach and Ruba bent over, gasping for air, winded. **"And this.. is for _me_!"** An elbow struck her back, dropping her to the floor.

She was out cold. San turned to study Silvy and realized he was still fighting the older man. The two had separated and hopped to their feet, then had a boxing match. She shot a white bolt toward the suited man's back, smiling as he collapsed with a sharp hiss. A low tactic considering it was unfair but San didn't play by the rules.

Silvy took out his communicator as San retrieved the unconscious Ruba.

**"Yeah?"** It was Sari's voice that answered.

**"_Silvy here. We got her. Making our exit._"**

He aimed his free hand upward, shooting a powerful beam up toward the ceiling. The debris rained down and the pair jumped, Ruba tossed onto San's shoulder like a rag doll.

**"Alright. Meet at tower."** Sari ordered. He put away the device and the pair ran toward a wall, blasting their way outside and onto the street. Raven appeared and teleported them back to the tower.

It wasn't long before the group were once more at the tower, crowding the living room and studying their prize; a tied Ruba seated on the couch, deep in the dream world from San's attacks.

They celebrated as softly as they could, but it was like bad music: it always seemed to have the opposite and _unwanted_ effect. Just a bit after Sari said something about bringing her back she began to stir and so they gathered around the sofa, expecting to be greeted with hostility and as such prepared themselves for a verbal fight if necessary.

Pain. It consumed her as she began to gain awareness. At first it was faint, like the ticking from a clock, a distant ringing of a bell, but as seconds went by the feeling grew.

Sounds started to sprout. Incoherent murmurs bloomed at first, things she couldn't make out, but they shifted into voices that didn't make any sense. Then smell. People, all around. She tasted blood in her mouth and pain radiated from all over, specifically her back, stomach and jaw areas. As her awareness came around slowly so too did her memory clear itself, revealing the prior events.

She remembered waking up, speaking with Slade.. a _commotion_.. the Titans, Sari.. being told to wait downstairs and watching the fight play out on a monitor.. San and Silvy attacking Wintergreen and her then-... being knocked out.

She tried to rub her head, but found herself unable to. Something rough and scratchy pinned her arms into place at her back, locking them from use. She groaned, eyes fluttering to try and get a visual of the environment.

What she saw startled her once it became fully visible. Many shapes, dark at first from the setting sun beyond, entered her line of sight. As her eyes adjusted she picked out colors; red, purple, black, green, blue, white, tan, brown.. orange, so _many_ vibrant shades. It enhanced and she found herself looking at the waiting heroes. The Titans, Sari, San and Silvy.

**"Glad to see you're awake.."** Sari seemed genuinely happy at this comment and Ruba snorted.

**"Of course."** Sarcasm oozed from her sent words.

San peered at Robin from the corner of Ruba's gaze and said, **"Your team should rest, recover. We can handle this personal issue."** She directed her brown eyes to the red user.

**"But-"** Beast Boy tried to say, but a dangerous look from Silvy shut him up.

Robin nodded, looking at his fellow Titans. **"Let's go get cleaned up, our injuries tended to."**

Star, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Robin all departed, leaving the four energy users alone.

Silence blanketed the room before Silvy stood, walking forth to crouch before her, staring at her with his deep, dark and empty eyes. **"So. How was life with Slade, hm? Was it worth becoming a _traitor_?"**

**"Silvy, heel boy."** He ignored San's words.

She glared at him bitterly. **"I didn't become a traitor."** Her gaze landed on Sari and burned intensely. **"Slade offered me something I _couldn't_ refuse. Trust. Belief. Honesty. Training. Things that the Titans didn't seem to share."**

Sari pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply. **"It's not like that, I told you. I didn't want you getting hurt or injuring others. You were _unstable_, still are. The risk was too great-"**

A smirk crossed her features, silencing him. **"Slade has taught me control. I know how to access my powers and stabilize them now. I've become far stronger in the small amount of time I was with him, I gained much."**

**"So you swallowed all the lies he fed you like a _good_ little girl?"** Silvy scowled and she narrowed her cloudy emeralds at him.

**"Silvy-"** San tried to reign him in, but he lifted a hand in her direction and she sighed.

**"Honesty. Slade never once lied."** Ruba said proudly.

San said nothing further, merely sat cross-legged on the floor as she observed the exchange.

**"He's a manipulator, Ruba, you shouldn't trust him, not one single bit."** Sari said softly.

**"Like you aren't either. You act like you're an angel and he the devil."** She countered smoothly. **"How naive."**

**"I protect people. He hurts them. That's the _difference_. That's what sets us apart. He is a villain, Ruba, why can't you see that?"** Sari insisted, leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees.

**"Each time you two crossed paths the Titans attacked first. Who is to say _they_ aren't the bad people?"** Her eyes shifted to thin slits before she relaxed, settling into her tied state coyly. She smiled. "Why don't I just reduce this city to ashes?" She laughed just as she said this.

The trio stiffened. San and Silvy glanced to each other before the male growled, **"I'm willing to bet Sari and you didn't come to Jump City to destroy it at the whim of a madman. You left a maniac behind to start a life anew, unhindered by the strings of a puppet master."**

Sari cringed at that reference and the action didn't go unnoticed.

**"Look.."** San finally spoke up, her voice softened. **"We're here to help you, Cecilia. We didn't come to fight. We only have your best interest at heart."**

**"So, what, my best interest is being locked in a room, scolded for leaving, isolated like some Rapunzel in a tall tower?"** She smirked at that visual since this was a tower, after all.

**"You were never _alone_. You have the Titans and Sari who care for you. Star was worried about you."** San continued, smiling gently. **"They know how hard it is to be alone and they don't want that for you. They're your friends, please treat them like that."**

Ruba's face suddenly melted into a lighter one and when she spoke her voice was a whisper of air. **"Really? You guys care? Then why don't you trust me?"**

Sari laughed, but it was dry and forced. **"Of course we do. You're my best friend, Cecilia. I care. Like I told you before you're like a sister to me. You assumed we never trusted you but I trust you with my _life_. How many people do you know off the top of your head I can say that about?"**

**"None."** She giggled. **"I'm sorry, Sari."**

**"It's alright. Besides, if you have control now we have nothing to worry about."** He returned the warm smile but unexpectedly her head jerked to the side toward the main monitor of the Titan's tower as it turned on and flashed with gray flickering static.

An image appeared and then cleared, revealing Slade's upper body. **"_Greetings, heroes._"** The smooth voice drawled.

Silvy and San rushed over to the screen while Sari stood protectively by Ruba, who had turned to see her master.

**"Slade."** Silvy hissed, clenching a fist. **"You cannot have Ruba."**

**"_On the contrary, my dear boy, she isn't yours to claim. She is my apprentice._"** Slade's arrogant tone was quite smug and Ruba winced from it.

Sari peered at her with a questioning gaze. **"Apprentice?"**

She nodded. **"I agreed to be his apprentice if he'd teach me to control my powers and become stronger."** She filled in hesitantly.

**"_Indeed.. the girl belongs to me._"**

**"Hardly. Ruba is my friend and I will not allow you to use and hurt her-"** Sari was cut off.

**"_Use her? My foolish boy, you are mistaken. I have not used her. I've offered her wisdom, strength, control. And hurt her? You managed to do that when you invaded my home and whisked her away like some helpless maiden._"** Slade's smooth voice easily justified himself. He was clever with his words.

Sari stepped over to the screen, standing between his friends and the masked villain, hands on his hips. **"You are messing with the wrong guy, Slade. If you even attempt to try to take her away again I will tell you this-"** He composed himself, blue energy snapping like fire-crackers around his hands. **"-I will make you _regret_ ever breathing."**

**"_That a threat or a promise?_"** Slade mocked with a rich chuckle. **"_Because either so you are but a child and I am a full grown man. You cannot hope to match me, let alone prove a challenge._"**

Sari gave a dangerous smile as his powers melted away. **"Oh, don't worry Slade. It's not just me you'll be dealing with."**

San lifted a hand to wave tauntingly just before Sari cut the connection.

Sari turned to level his gaze at Ruba, but he froze and a shiver ran through his body.

She was _gone_.


	11. Right In The Lion's Den: Part I

**Author:** Here's chapter 11. I'mma post it and chapter 12 because I feel the two should be posted at the same time. Things are about to hit the fan. With this chapter you'll see three new characters (old in Teen Titans) who bring about chhaaoooss! 8D But you technically won't meet all three until the next chapter. Ahahahaha. I'm cruel. Anyway, enjoyyy.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the energy users, nothing more. Ahahaha.

**[MaraJade57]**  
Thanks. c': I know I didn't give much detail to how Wintergreen was doing, but I like being vague, letting the reader try to visualize it as they want. :P Yessss. I'm really starting to love the concept of Wintergreen. He's, in his own way, a bad-ass like Slade cause he was also a major in the military. He knows how to fight without powers or enhancements. cx

* * *

The night air was frosty, chillier than it had been recently. It was already dipping into the later half of August. The unexpected happened. Her miraculous escape.

Her powers had kicked in while they were distracted with Slade and it consumed her, acting like a teleport mechanism. She found herself in an empty alley, body shaking from the cold.

After quite awhile of being stuck in casual clothes it was nice to be wearing her old attire, clean of course. The tan, white and brown colors gave her a sense of comfort even as it began to rain. She darted under a doorway, the overhang covering her from the water.

She pressed her back against the wall, sliding down to rest on the top step.

She cupped her face by the sides, sighing into the damp air. She was lonely, scared, hurting emotionally and cold physically.

**"I wish things were easier.."**

**"Things are never easy. Where would the fun be in _that_?"** A low, vibrating male voice asked, clearly hidden behind a veil.

She peered up and was surprised to see the robed villain from her first day in Jump City leaning casually back against the opposite wall, arms folded across his dark chest, his costume ominous as ever. Another stood beside him, an unknown she didn't recognize.

**"You.."** She gasped, clearly recognizing the masked anti-hero. **"Who are you?"**

**"We cross paths again.. only this time.. it's just us."** He said menacingly, like his intentions here were ill instead of simple. **"The name's Red X, babe. Don't worry about my partner. He don't bite."**

**"Just leave me alone.."** She lowered her head, huddling in on herself.

**"You know, I didn't notice it at first with your friend in the way, but.."** He said, walking over to crouch before her, tipping her chin up with a gloved hand. **"..you are kind of _cute_."**

Her eyes began to glow red and she got up, stalking over to reach out, gripping his collar area with crackling red hands. **"I said.. leave me _alone_."** She let go, shoving him back into the wall.

The rain crashed down all around the duo, each staring down the other. Ruba held an irritated expression while Red X's mask hid his face. The dark garbed male merely stood beside the wall, watching silently.

**"Feisty. I like that."** He laughed as her energy faded away. She merely glared before returning to sitting on a step, her forehead against her knees. **"But we're on a tight schedule. I know you won't come quietly if I ask, so I won't."** Movement followed and when she looked up she was staring at a black gun he pointed at her. "Time for you-" Her eyes widened and she tensed. **"-to go to _sleep_."** The gun clicked and a laser zapped her.

She hissed in pain before collapsing onto her side.

He put away his gun, examining her unconscious frame. **"We have much to do."** He glanced back at the quiet male, whose form shifted to a tall, lean and curvy red suited body that had short black hair and blue eyes.

**"Much to do indeed."** A light French accent spoke softly.

**"The boss will be happy."** Red X chuckled. **"You have your treasure.. where's _mine_?"**

The female retrieved a bag from somewhere in her suit and tossed it to him. He opened it, checked and put it away.

**"Pleasure doing business. Send the boss my regards."** She nodded to this as he turned and began to run, but when he tapped his belt he flickered like static and was gone.

The woman moved in a brisk saunter over to the knocked out energy user, reaching to lift her up into her arms to carry her. **"I am Madame Rouge and you, my dear.. now _belong_ to the Brain."**

Sari punched a wall, which webbed at the impact. He started to pace, growling under his breath.

**"-just got her back! Where could she have gone?"** He was saying, a biting sting to his words.

**"We checked the cameras and they have shown her.. vanish."** Starfire said as she floated over to stand by Robin.

**"Vanish? She can't vanish."** San questioned lightly, confusion on her face.

**"Here, watch this."** Cyborg pulled up the feed on the monitor and pressed play. It showed Ruba seated, tied, half turned. Just as Slade was about to be disconnected red energy enveloped Ruba and she did vanish, the rope falling to rest on the couch.

**"No way.. she's progressing in her power, she's learned to teleport with it."** Sari stared dumbfounded at the screen before facing the team behind him and his two allies. **"I don't even know how to do _that_."**

**"Neither do I.."** San whispered, shocked. So they were capable of other things with their energy?

**"I believe Atty has a similar capability."** Silvy mused aloud, gaining the attention of the others. He looked at their expressions, gauging them as he continued. **"Swift like wind. The scientist said something about how because we're unique it'd be plain to see that we'd all have _different_ abilities with the power we had."**

**"Makes sense."** San nodded her agreement.

Sari rubbed his chin, returning to pacing. Just what could they all _do_? What made each of them 'unique'? These were just more confusing questions.

**"So what are we going to do? I'm starving!"** Beast Boy whined, bouncing at his seat like a hyperactive child.

**"Let us make dinner!"** Starfire pointed up with a finger, beaming that sincere smile of hers.

**"Alllriighhttt!"** Cyborg rose and moved over into the kitchen area, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven following.

Robin sat blankly, watching Sari like a hawk. **"What are we going to do?"**

Sari grabbed his jacket, from the back of the couch where he had placed it when they got back, and tugged it on. **"I have a really bad feeling.. I'm going to find her. If I'm not back by dawn send San and Silvy to find me."** The Titan nodded and the blue user marched out of the room, the silent eyes of the white and grey user trailing after him until the door closed.

He walked down the hallway, the glow from the lights above casting a small shadow from him.

His mind wondered as he walked. He headed down to the garage area and borrowed a jet-pack that had been set by Robin's bike and used it to get to the city. The chilly air felt good on his visible skin as he landed after flying for several minutes.

He felt lonely as he detached the pack, setting it down on the beach area he arrived at.

He walked down the street soon after, scanning it as he went. A few night owls roamed, but otherwise it was creepily quiet. Even the cars passing by were like ghosts. You could see them, plain as day, but they sounded so soft, like a helicopter in the distance. It started to rain and even as he got soaked he continued to walk in the open, looking, searching for his comrade.

At some point he started to hallucinate and he could have sworn he saw his actual little sister standing a few yards ahead, giggling, waving at him with a light smile on her young face. He called out, **"Aubrey!"**, but she didn't respond, just waved some more before turning and vanishing into the growing mist.

He had ran after her, but she, too, was a ghost in this city, a remnant of his past, his memories haunting him. He gripped his head as a sharp _shink!_ echoed in his mind, but he forced that vision aside. He didn't want to recall the day he had no control, the day he was forced to take away the people he cared about. It had been a nightmare.

He picked up his pace and faltered his step as he heard a gunshot close by, but it was hollowed, like a beam or blast instead of a bullet. He advanced toward it, curious, and paused by the mouth of an alley as he heard a male voice that was muffled by something, cloth perhaps.

**"The boss will be happy."** A short laugh. **"You have your treasure.. where's _mine_?"**

He felt stiff, back against the wall as he listened.

**"Pleasure doing business. Send the boss my regards."** There were two presences, but one was quiet as the male spoke again. The sound of footsteps running in the opposite direction and he knew the male was gone.

Who was left- **"I am Madame Rouge and you, my dear.. now_ belong_ to the Brain."** That voice.. he didn't recognize it, a sharp French curl to her words, but the name rang several bells.

Madame Rouge was a _master_ spy, a shape-shifting stretcher capable of infiltration, assassination, theft and other vile things. She was known to work with a group that the Doom Patrol fought against: the Brotherhood of Evil.

What was she doing here, in Jump City?

He peeked around the corner and his eyes widened at what he saw. The villain was holding in her arms.. Ruba!

He had to act! He darted around the corner, using speed, stealth, the rain and the large shadows as his allies. He tackled the lady and Ruba was dropped.

The pair rolled for several seconds before he got control, delivering a punch at the red clad spy. She growled, wrapping her fingers around his neck and pitched him away. He grunted as he connected with a wall and collapsed to the wet ground below.

Blue energy crackled around him as he moved to stand, but he was pushed back against the wall by two long hands. The woman smirked, walking closer to see her assailant.

**"You're.. just a teen.."** The woman evaluated, but wasn't overly surprised. This city and several others were overrun by child heroes.

**"I'm a young adult! Let me go!"** He struggled, but her hands pinned his arms against the wall and his kicking feet was met only by empty air; she stood a safe distance away, her stretched limbs keeping him in place.

**"No. Just who do you think you are? Vhat are you doing here?"** She demanded, studying him with mocking blue gemstones that were like his own.

He laughed heartily and grinned at her. **"I get it. The masked villain sent you here to retrieve Ruba. Just who was it you were talking to?"**

She frowned, tilting her head, causing her short black hair to sway with the gesture. They were beneath an overhang so they were shielded from the rain, but not the cold.

**"Ah, Ruba, that is her name.."** She saw the energy glinting around his clenched hands and noted the connection. He was like her. **"And you are?"** She had clearly brushed aside his other words.

**"Sari. It's a pleasure to make you acquaintance, Madame Rouge, but you're _not_ taking Ruba-"**

**"On the contrary, my young friend, the game has _changed_. Two birds vith von trap."** His eyes widened. Wait, no. Brain was after her _powers_? Oh, no, no! He _couldn't_ let her take either of them.

**"Red X."** She spoke into the air and realized she was talking to whoever had been there previously. **"Change of plans. I vill require your presence further."**

Suddenly a form materialized beside her and Sari found himself staring at a white masked, dark robed short male. **"Well, well. Another hero?"** He said mockingly, earning a glare from the wriggling energy user.

**"Let the two of us go and I won't hurt either of you, you can just walk away safely."** He stated, dangerously calm and serious. His blue orbs had narrowed and the energy increased at his fingertips.

**"You're funny, kid, but you're not gonna play hero, not _this_ time."** Red X said and then a current consumed Sari's body and he screamed in agony as he writhed under the power. When the anti-hero let off he was unconscious, steam rising from his body in small patches.

Madame Rouge turned to spare her partner a look, smiling. **"Vell done. The Brain vill be pleased."**

**"I'm sure he will. Let's get them back. I'm tired of standing in this weather."** He walked over and picked up Ruba, placing an x-shaped device onto her hands. Cuff-like objects meant to constrict powers. He tossed one to Rouge and she put it on Sari's wrists. Red X teleported them back to the Brain's lair.

The sound of rain falling filled the quiet alley as the event went unnoticed by the Titans back at the tower.


	12. Right In The Lion's Den: Part II

**Author:** Here's this chapter, which coincides with 11. This is centered on Sari and Ruba, who are currently in the possession of their kidnappers "boss", which was revealed to be the Brain at the end of the previous chapter. I'mma wait to post more cause I'm currently writing chapter 14 (which will likely be finished sometime today since it's 2 AM, the 11th) and I'm working to get farther ahead. I've estimated the story will have around.. 20 chapters or so, give or take, and I'm debating about including one more energy user into the later chapters. Who would like to see another energy user and learn about them?~

I'll give you guys a choice. I can just continue with just the four (San, Silvy, Sari and Ruba) or we can add another of your choice. Who would you like to see? The female using green? The male using black? The male using gold? The male using purple? Let me know if you wanna see one and I might include them into the rest of the chapters in some way. :P Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own the energy users, nothing more. Ahahaha.

* * *

Darkness consumed her vision. No matter how much she tried it was like awareness avoided her. She tried to wiggle against whatever was holding her, but it was useless, like fighting water when you're drowning. It was difficult, slushy and hard to focus on, everything was fuzy.

She felt aches sprouting from several parts of her body from the previous days, but the one on her chest was new, recent, last night. Wait, what was today? How much time had passed? How long had she been out?

She tried to flutter her lashes to catch a glimpse of the area, but she was only capable of seeing a bright light that hurt her eyes, forcing them closed with a soft groan.

A voice, distinct and animalistic spoke up from close by. **"The female _stirs_. It is only a matter of time before she wakes and the other as well."**

Other?

She recalled last night bitterly. Two males had attacked her.. the masked one had shot her.. and that was all. Who else had been there? Had someone arrived on the scene and tried to play hero? Lovely, an innocent bystander was caught up in this because of her being _stupid_! That was just great.

Her sight began to clear as she opened her eyes, like wiping a mirror over and over after a hot shower to clear the mist from it.

She noticed the place she was in. High tech equipment was all around the large room, which held several people. A big gorilla, some kind of small moving machine with a liquid-contained brain on top in a half dome sphere, a tall woman in red with short hair and Red X. She struggled again and found her hands tied above her head, her restriction held fast by a long thin chain that connected to a beam above. Her feet were tied as well, yet the rest of her body was free, but that didn't matter. She had limited mobility anyway, it wasn't like she was going anywhere. Her binds were metal and as such would be hard to slip out of.

She also honed in on the other shape just across from her in the same condition she was, but he was still unconscious. Wait.. it was _Sari_. They had captured him too? She hissed in pain as the chains bit into her hands and she finally relaxed with a defeated sigh.

The gorilla chuckled and gestured at her. **"She's awake."** She in question leveled her gaze on the creature, realizing it had been the animal voice she'd heard prior. **"Should I knock her out?"** He cracked his hairy knuckles.

The machine-held brain glowed as his robotic voice echoed. **"No, Mallah. Being awake does not matter. She cannot escape. She is ours, as is the boy."**

**"Where are we?"** She asked lowly, her voice cased in curiosity and uncertainty. She had to get out, but.. she wouldn't leave Sari, no, he would come too. She wouldn't escape until she was certain he'd make it out as well. Until then she was forced to stay _put_.

**"Where you are is none of your concern, my dear girl."** The brain thing continued. **"You belong to me."**

She snickered. **"That's funny. I'm pretty sure I didn't sign up for the _circus_."** She started to laugh at her joke. **"The pet _monkey_ that talks-"** She looked at Mallah, then her gaze fell on Red X. **"-the creepy _clown_-"** It landed on Rouge. **"-the gymnastic _wench_-"** She winked at the woman who glared at her. **"-and the magical _thing_ in a jar."** She started to laugh even more.

**"Laugh all you want, but you will soon see things differently."** The glassed organ said in that weird robot voice.

She smirked. **"So just who are you people?"**

**"That, too, is none of your concern."**

**"Then what the heck _is_ my concern? You have Sari and I tied up, _kidnapped_ no less, and you won't give me answers so you, I bet, expect me to be silent, eh?"** She snapped.

The gorilla, Mallah, laughed. **"That would be wise."**

She scoffed, getting irritated. **"If you value your lives.. you will release us."**

**"What can you do, girl? Your powers are useless and you cannot escape. Struggling is futile."** The weird brain thing said as if it was a fact.

A snort escaped her nose and she glinted a ghost of a smile. **"If I want out.. these chains are the _least_ of my worries. I'd be more afraid of my master. He will come for me.. and when he does you will regret ever running into me."** Smoothly said, as ever. God, she was taking after Slade more and more.

**"Your master?"** The lady questioned, a brow raising in wonder. **"To vhat _master_ do you speak of?"**

Ruba leaned forward and her face darkened with a wicked edge to the youthful features. **"You'll see soon enough, trust me."**

Red X turned his head to the brain creature and his deep, twisted voice echoed in the large room. **"Her 'master' is a villain by the name of Slade, who is also the powerful and well known mercenary.. Deathstroke _the Terminator_. You're going to have your hands full, Brain, if he indeed comes after her."**

The Brain gave short, fake chuckles. **"If he does come then we will be ready. How fitting that would be once we are finished with our task. Mallah, take care of the girl."**

Mallah grinned a primate look, **"With _pleasure_."**

He advanced on her and she snarled just before his furred hand connected with her temple. She was out like a light.

Sari felt the darkness more than he realized as his senses returned to him. At first it had been a phantom lurking at the edges of a vivid dream but then it grew, claws stretching to sink into him, pulling him away from happy thoughts, wonderful memories and shoving into his harsh reality.

He had no clue where he was, but he played as if still asleep; eyes closed, breathing regular, but ears opened, senses in use as he listened.

He heard several voices, all unique, all plainly different. A French female, a slow robot, an animal and a masked man.

He also heard something else, a light breathing in front of him, someone asleep.

**"That von is a _pesky_ child."** The French woman.

**"Indeed. Do we have need of them both?"** The animal.

**"One is lonely, two's a pair. Twice the power, right?"** The cocky male.

**"You are correct. We can use them both. Your efforts will be compensated, Red X."** The robot.

Red X.. wait, that was the male he kicked the butt off of his first day here? He smiled internally, but outwardly remained blank.

**"Fine by me."** Red X replied slowly, uncaring, yet humored. **"What about the other two brats? Want _them_ also, mm?"**

**"No. The device can be powered by one, but two will serve the task. We shall start tomorrow."** The robot.

**"Understood."** Red X's voice trailed off.

**"Mallah, fetch our guests a meal when they wake up. They have to live. Ruba, at least."**

**"Understood."** Mallah the gorilla. That was who he was. He knew who he was in the presence of. He'd heard stories about Mallah, the Brain, Red X and Madame Rouge. Members of the Brotherhood of Evil.

What did they want with Ruba? The Brain mentioned a device and it being powered. Wait.. were they going to _harvest_ Ruba's energy? They couldn't. Her power couldn't be harnessed by others. It dissipated and dissolved like dye in water.

A hand roughly grabbed his face, forcing his head up. **"Looky here. The little boy's awake finally."** He opened his eyes slowly to greet his toucher, Red X.

He smirked deviously. **"Hello _again_, my masked friend. Does your head still hurt from my knee?"** He was putting his full trickery into his words, trying to draw a reaction out with that sarcastic reminder.

Red X huffed a brief laugh. **"Hardly, but you're going to be given the very.. _kindness_ you showed me."** He released his cheeks and pressed a taser-like device to his stomach, activating it.

He hissed, but didn't cry out as he clenched his teeth, eyes wide, nose flaring.

After many agonizing seconds it ended and Red X stood, putting the device away. He began to walk away, but his sharp words followed him. **"Do you really, honestly think you can keep me here?"**

The anti-hero stopped in his tracks, turning to face the energy user. **"Oh, no, you might escape but she won't."** He pointed at Ruba who sat unconscious across from him. He realized he was in the same predicament as her. **"It's not like I care, we just need _one_."**

His eyes narrowed. **"One? For what?"**

The x-masked man wagged a finger at him. **"I don't spoil games that aren't mine. You'll find out."**

He averted his head, glaring to the side with a burning irritation flashing in those aquatic orbs as Red X walked away.

God, how was he going to get them _out_ of here? He frowned as he saw Ruba's slumped form in her bonds.

Sari closed his eyes and tried to focus on the image of the Titans, specifically Robin, concentrating hard.

**"Robin.. we need help..."** He whispered hopefully.

Suddenly a voice echoed in his mind.

**_Sari, how are you in my head?_**

It was Robin's voice. He honed in on the Titan leader, directing his words. **"Robin, I'm not sure, but now's not the time to think of an explanation."** He whispered beneath his breath.

**_Where are you? You said you were going to find Ruba. What happened?_**

**"Madame Rouge _happened_. Her and Red X had her knocked out. I tried to take them down, but I was no match. I'm at some kind of underground facility."** He deduced from the lack of windows and the damp smell to the air. **"There's others here. Mallah and the Brain, possibly more."**

_**Stay put. We're going to track your communicator-**_

**"Not possible."** Sari sighed slightly, disappointed. **"It's likely been taken from me and disposed of.. or being used to monitor you. Besides I'm not going anywhere any time soon. Ruba and I are chained, pretty securely."**

**_We'll find you two. Don't worry. I have a plan._**

**"Alright."**

Somehow the 'connection' was lost when he stopped thinking about it.

Holy crap. Sari could perform _telepathy_, but it was strangely different. Instead of thinking it he just had to concentrate on the person and say it aloud. He stared at the air before him blankly, realizing just how much potential they all had. Just what else could they do?

He really wanted to know. What could Ruba do? She teleported. That was a start.

Footsteps gained his attention as he peered up. Two forms were walking closer from the surrounding shadows, probably from another room he couldn't see, and entered the light.. to reveal the gorilla and the masked villain.

Red X stood by Ruba's unconscious body while Mallah stepped over with a tray of food in his hands. **"Your dinner."** He set the tray in the boy's lap, then reached up and unclipped the chain connected to his bound hands so he could eat on his own.

Mallah moved away to observe the boy while X folded his arms at his chest, masked head facing him to indicate he was watching as well.

It was a method used by kidnappers. Linger close to the others to keep them in line. If he tried anything they'd hurt Ruba.

He ate in silence, having some difficulty but managing. On the tray was two stacked sandwiches, glass of water, a buttered roll, an apple and an orange. He wasn't fond of most of those items but he ate them anyway. The more energy he had the _better_- no pun intended.

He didn't show resistance, just behaved himself. An idea came to him as the tray was taken and his hands linked to the chain above his head.

The pair left and he was alone with Ruba, who was beginning to stir. **"Ruba.."** He whispered, focusing on her.

**_Sari..?_**

**"Wake up so we can talk."**

**_Trying to.. ugh, that brute hits hard. My head's all foggy._**

**"Ruba, listen to me. You have to get out of here, teleport like you did before."**

_**Teleport?**_

**"What you did at the tower."**

**_I can teleport?_**

**"Let me guess, you visualized the city and just appeared there?"**

**_Hey, yeah. How'd I do that?_**

**"You have teleportation apparently."**

**_So wait.. how are we talking?_**

Her eyes flickered open and cloudy greens met fierce blue.

**"I can perform telepathy the same way. Visualize a person and talk to them."**

**"That's interesting."** She said out loud so he severed the connection, smiling as she groaned. **"So you want me to teleport, eh? Why should I leave you here _alone_ with those people?"** She whispered to him, shifting around.

**"You can get help. I have an idea where we are. You can tell Robin and the gang will come put these villains down."**

**"Just who are they anyway?"** She started to chuckle softly. **"You missed all the fun the first time I woke up. I gave them nicknames."**

**"There's four, obviously."** He started to count them off. **"Mallah the gorilla-"**

**"The talking pet monkey."**

**"-Madame Rouge-"**

**"The gymnastic wench."**

**"-The Brain-"**

**"The magical thing in a jar."**

**"-and Red X."** He was trying to hold back his laughter, his lips twitching.

**"Ohh, the creepy clown. He's quite lovable, that one. I recall you putting him in his _place_ our first day here."**

The two started laughing, but in snickers to avoid drawing anyone into the room.

**"Alright. I'll go get help. Will you be alright alone?"** She held a worried expression on her face.

He nodded solemnly. **"Of course. I'm not alone. I've got _your_ circus with me."** He smirked and she smiled. She then had a look of concentration on her face before red energy circled her body and she was gone just like that, the chains clanking to the floor and the overhead one swinging in the air.

He was alone, but he didn't mind. He inhaled, pictured that dim-witted Red X and said in a soft voice, **"Hey, bucket head. I need to pee."** The sound of footsteps advanced toward the room and he kept that smirk on his face.

Oh, this was going to be _fun_.


	13. Rescue Retrieval Defined: Enemy Bound!

**Author:** Chapter 13. I'm posting this because after this one.. the rest gets crazy. Not gonna say much for now. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own San, Silvy, Sari, Ruba and the energy users. That's all. DC isn't mine.

**[MaraJade57]**  
I debated her running off to like.. Slade, for example, but where would the fun be in that? :P Nah, I have something special planned for Ruba later on. The next chapter will introduce one of the two energy users you suggested. I hope you will like 'em (not saying gender cause that'll say which it is, haha). I have so much in store idk how I'm gonna put it all in. ;_; Lol. Thanks :D

* * *

Awhile after Sari had left the living room San fell over, cringing in pain as a vision hit her brain. Silvy rushed to her side, holding her to him as she squeezed her eyes shut.

**"San?!"** His panicked voice was lost as she succumbed to the course laid out before her. It was vivid, just like the rest, but with a menacing feel to it that overlaid the deeper terror.

_She saw a scratchy building standing proudly in a forest several miles from Jump City, hidden from prying eyes, and her feet carried her to it in a run. She threw open the door and gasped at the sight before her; Sari was hovering in the air, cables wrapped around his arms and legs, his suspended frame zapping with blue energy. His head was bent forward, his limp body just.. dangling there, like he was unconscious. The energy continued to float about, like fog, before it began to slowly get brighter, louder, more heavy. It slipped into the cables like they were drawing it to them and into the machine above him, which was attached to long supports that ran from the ground in arches, like cords supporting a cell tower. Said device began to beep with the storing power. As the power increased Sari was jostled awake and he screamed in pain as the energy was pulled from him like a human battery._

_What the heck was that thing? What was it doing to Sari? To the side of the machine's base stood four figures; a gorilla, a machine with a brain on top, a red-clad lady and a masked male with his arms folded against his chest firmly._

_She rushed into the room, knowing they couldn't hurt her, and glared at them. **"What are you doing to him?!"** She snarled angrily because they were obviously hurting him._

_**"With this machine.."** The brain said in a crisp, emotionless robot voice. **"..we will rule the world."**_

_Gears started to grind overhead and the ceiling opened to reveal the sky. Suddenly the machine reached it's full potential and a beam shot up toward the blue atmosphere, parting white clouds like a fishing hook tossed into still water. From there it began to expand outward, fanning the air. She realized it was going to cover the world like an outer shell._

_**"Noo.."** She grabbed her head, trying to force herself awake. Unlike the last visions she couldn't pull herself out of it._

_**"My dear girl-"** The Brain continued. **"-you are too late. Nothing can stop us.."**_

_She lowered her arms, a blank expression crossing her face as she leveled a striking gaze to the floating organ. **"Just watch me."**_

She was thrown from the vision and returned to her body. She felt strong arms circled around her waist, holding her against an even stronger chest. She tipped her head back, peering up at Silvy, who looked down at her with concern and worry, unusual to his usually stoic face.

**"Are you alright?"** He asked.

**"I'm fine, thank you. I had a vision.. this time.. the last one was avoided, we took a different past.. but this one.. it's sharp, _clearer_, I think it's going to happen unless we stop it.."** She said in a rushed, breathless whisper.

Starfire and the other Titans gathered around, crouching to study her. She turned her head to face him, horror stricken across her pale face.

**"I have very bad news.."** She told them what she had saw and heard.

Robin was very surprised to hear a voice penetrate his mind like a knife into a paper package, very low and yet understandable. It was Sari's.

**"Robin.. we need help.."**

Where had it come from? He glanced to his taken-out communicator, but it was silent, clearly not from it. He put it away and spun, trying to locate the source.

**_Sari, how are you in my head?_** He demanded, thinking it since it was in his head.

**"Robin, I'm not sure, but now's not the time to think of an explanation."**

**_Where are you? You said you were going to find Ruba. What happened?_**

**"Madame Rouge _happened_."** So the vision was starting to come true. They had discerned the identity of Sari's kidnappers from the vision. It was members of the Brotherhood of Evil. Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, the Brain and Red X, obviously working together to perform whatever evil scheme they had created. **"Her and Red X had her knocked out. I tried to take them down, but I was no match. I'm at some kind of underground facility. There's others here. Mallah and the Brain, possibly more."**

_**Stay put. We're going to track your communicator-**_

**"Not possible."** Sari cut him off, a sigh following in Robin's mind. The man was agitated on his end. **"It's likely been taken from me and disposed of.. or being used to monitor you."** A chuckle followed. **"Besides I'm not going anywhere any time soon. Ruba and I are chained, pretty securely."**

_**We'll find you two. Don't worry. I have a plan.**_

**"Alright."** And just like that the connection was gone, a phantom breeze that made him begin to wonder if it hadn't just been his frustrated, stressed mind being cruel, forging a fake conversation, but he knew it was true; San had verified that Sari became a prisoner in the near future. It looked like it had already happened.

He turned to point toward San and Silvy, indicating them so they stood in response. **"We got an issue."**

**"Eh?"** The male furrowed his brows, black orbs glistening with curiosity. He spared a moment to look at his comrade, San, before returning to watching Robin, who was stepping closer to them.

**"Don't ask questions, just _listen_. We'll figure this out later, but right now your vision's coming true, San. The Brotherhood of Evil has Sari and Ruba."** He explained as best as he could, already forming plans in his head.

**"I know where."** San twiddled her fingers for a moment before pulling back her cloak to reveal a bag at her hip, the strap across her chest. She rummaged through it and produced pen and paper, to which she placed onto a counter of the kitchen area. She closed her eyes and wrote several things down, a map with a key. **"They're at a place called the Syphan Forest, a few miles to the east. It's a hidden forest that can only be found by those who know of it."** She lifted her free hand to tap her skull. **"Only reason I know of it's existence is because the visions provide information to my brain on locations in said vision being shown."**

She scribbled several lines, connecting them, and then circled the center, drawing a bunch of tree shapes inside it. The very middle she left empty and then, once she finished with the trees, she drew a rectangle in the free space and wrote 'building'.

She tapped that box with the tip of her pen, looking up at them. **"They're being held here, an old building that was used by a certain.. eccentric wizard many years ago and was abandoned not long after. The structure is simple, but big. It contains a sub-level, a basement if you will, and the ground level looks like your typical empty warehouse."**

**"So how do we get in there?"** Robin rubbed his jawline thoughtfully as he considered the place. It was likely to be well guarded considering four members of the Brotherhood of Evil were there. So a fight was bound to happen. Plus they had to get Ruba and Sari out safely.

That brought up the next question. Why did they want Ruba? For what _reason_ had they taken her?

Silvy pinched the bridge of his nose, night eyes slinking into thin slits against the topic at hand. **"Great, a rescue mission. I think it'd be best if you let San and I handle this one."**

Robin shook his head. **"Four against two is an unfair fight. You would lose considering it's Madame Rouge, Red X, the Brain.. and Mallah."**

Silvy lifted held his hands out, cracking them with a vile and dark smile on his face. **"Trust me, we'll _win_. Isn't that right-"** He turned his head to peer at the female. **"-San?"**

She nodded, the counter smile on her face; bright, happy, determined. **"Yeah!"**

**"..just what are you thinking, Silvy?"** Robin asked hesitantly.

**"I may be a mere child and seemingly weak, but don't think for a _second_ I'm easy prey to crush beneath a boot. San and I are capable of handling such a task and once we free the pair it'll become a fair fight."** Silvy reasoned, dipping his head down to study his fingernails as if they were fascinating.

**"Alright. If anything happens.. you have a communicator. Contact us immediately."** Robin finally relented, folding his arms.

San turned to face Silvy, beaming that weird smile of hers. **"I'll lead the way."**

**"Let's go!"** Silvy said, moving to exit the room, but her outstretched hand connected with his chest suddenly, stopping him.

She held a finger up to her lips, eyes narrowing. He stood there, confused, while she walked toward the door and inhaled as if she smelled something wrong. The doors slid open as she approached and there, in the hallway, stood Ruba on her knees, panting.

**"Ruba!"** Silvy gasped behind her. She moved to the girl's side, grabbing her arm to support her, the other on a shoulder.

"What happened?" She questioned the red user whose eyes were flicking back and forth before they finally settled on the white user.

**"Sari told me to teleport- apparently I _can_ just like how he has telepathy."** Ruba said. San glanced back to Robin, who nodded. **"He's being held prisoner, I don't know why."**

San waved the hand, that had been on her shoulder, in the air. **"Don't worry, we know. I had a vision and it clarified. He's going to be the power source to energize a large machine that they will use to control the world. We have to stop them. We're about to head there now, Silvy and I, to retrieve him."**

Ruba shook her head. **"You can't. I don't know where he is-"**

San shushed her. **"We know _where_ he is. My visions are very clear and tells of locations and whatnot. We know the facility you were held at. Stay here with Robin and his team. We'll need you as backup."** The girl nodded and San helped her to her feet before leading her over to the Titan leader and her friend. The rest of the team were currently resting.

**"Ruba.. don't run off again.. and.."** Silvy said in a sigh. **"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I got hot-headed, said some mean things I shouldn't have."**

Ruba brushed him off. **"It's in the past. Let's just save Sari."**

**"We'll do that. You stay here, be safe and don't leave again. If something happens to us two you and the Titans will have to swoop in and save us, you hear?"** The female nodded to his words before he smiled, patting her shoulder. **"Good. We'll see you later."**

He walked to the door with San beside him and the pair vanished out the door, getting ready for the brewing fight that lingered just around the corner of the morning.

Slade was getting _impatient_.. and a tad bit worried, but he wouldn't admit that.

His lair was once more cold, dreary, quiet aside from the gears above. After their escape with Ruba he had spent much time watching, listening, repairing. They had made quite a mess for him to clean up, all for some misguided conclusion that they had to 'save' her, that she was in danger with him, which was hardly the case. On the contrary she was safe with him. She was his _apprentice_, after all.

She had been, at least. Wintergreen had set about cleaning after Slade had woke the man. He'd taken a lot of energy to fight the male, Sari, who had outdone the military man. Slade had half a mind to make the man rest, but Wintergreen had a determined look in his eyes, regret plain, like he felt guilty and responsible so Slade said nothing.

Slade wasn't pleased as he monitored the Titans. Apparently after being hung up on Ruba had vanished and landed somewhere in the city. He'd visually followed the male as he went to retrieve her and was a bit shocked to find the Brotherhood of Evil already had their hands on her and also him as he was put down. They both had been whisked away, taken from the city and beyond his sight.

He was contemplating going after them, but when he watched the feed from the Titans he realized the two others like her would go and retrieve her.. and just as they were departing she appeared like a ghost and he felt a spark of relief. She was his, not the Brotherhood of Evil's. His _alone_.

He went to go help Wintergreen clean, smiling beneath the mask that his apprentice was safe.

**"Aaahhhhh!"** His body felt like it was on _fire_. Red X accounted Ruba's missing as his doing and as such was currently sending high electricity into his body. At first he'd bit back the pain, holding his agony inside, but it reached a point where he just couldn't keep it at bay.. and had started to scream.

That had drawn the trio into the room to watch as he writhed in the chains, squirming to escape the jolts surging into him.

At last Red X had moved away, releasing him from the torture. He had hung his head, breathing heavily as steam rose from his body, electricity crackling around him.

**"Because of him the girl is gone, I'm sure of it."** Red X was telling Mallah, Rouge and the Brain just a few feet away.

**"Even so. The loss of her will not stop us. He will be of use, in her place."** The Brain stated with that mechanical voice system.

Sari looked up, face contorted in controlled exhaustion and pain, but he had a smile even though his left eye was closed. **"Do you really.. think you can hold me.. here? You lot are so.. _foolish_."**

**"My dear boy.. stop lying to yourself. You are our prisoner. Our toy. You will be broken.. and you will not escape."** The Brain said and Sari wished the thing had emotions. He'd love to wipe a smile off a face when the time came, but he'd settle on shattering that glass.

His smile only grew in strength. **"We'll see, Brain.. we'll see."**

He settled back against his binding, eye opening so he could peer at them with azure hues that held amusement in them.

He studied the room he was in, definitely underground by the looks of it.

He needed to get away from here, yet he couldn't figure out how to get out of those blasted chains. His hands and legs were secured and he wouldn't be able to use them. He couldn't teleport like Ruba.. could he? He focused on a location, but after several minutes it became apparent that he couldn't perform the task.

They were truly _different_.


	14. Lair of the Enemy: Onward

**Author:** So you'll figure out which other energy user I added into the story, to help with the conclusion, which is slowly coming around the corner. I've actually almost finished writing it and I hope the ending will satisfy all my readers. I believe it's a twist. Muwahaha! I'm so cruel. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! I debated not posting this chapter just yet, buttt I figured what the heck, may as well. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own the energy users. That's all. DC isn't mine.

* * *

The wind had picked up as dawn flew by. Hours were spent tracking, searching, moving. San and Silvy had many miles to cover and couldn't risk a loud entrance so they had to walk on foot once close to the vicinity of the forest. The later half of August was starting to change into that Fall style, the evergreen trees ahead protecting the building within from view even though the rest of the trees in the area had lost some of their leaves.

The travel was quiet and the pair spent much of the time brooding.

**"San, when we get here I want you to stay back, let me handle all the fighting. I don't.. I don't want you to get hurt-"**

She snorted and he looked at her. She gave a skeptical flash of an expression, lips twitching upward in humor. **"I recall you saying; _San and I are capable of handling such a task_."** She mocked. **"You're not doing this alone. I'm _helping_."**

He sighed, knowing she'd argue the point. Yet she hadn't commented on his apparent worry of her safety. That amused him silently. He didn't need her getting that head of hers around the idea that he felt something to her akin to concern, let alone anything further. He wasn't willing to admit he enjoyed her company and even more so any notions of _liking_ her in general. He put up with her. Simple as that.

He was pulled back to focus as her arm pointed out the forest ahead. **"It'll be in the center of the forest."** San said softly.

He merely nodded and the pair advanced toward their destination, a bounce in their step. They had to hurry.

The chirping of the birds above was quite soothing. After dozing for several minutes arms finally stretched, a yawn echoing shortly after. Fallen asleep again, twice on the job. That was bad for the reputation.

Hunters weren't exactly paid for _sleeping_ on the clock and so a reprimand was sure to follow unless the task was completed. Unlike the comrades from previous events, the project, the journey of this one had taken a dark route. While the rest were either neutral, unknown or heroic this young one had decided to do what was profitable.. even if that meant doing a 'dirty job', which equaled to killing. Mercenary work was hard, but the money, when right, was _so worth it_.

Atty was nothing if not resilient and stubborn. He didn't give up until he was done, but that often resulted in endless days of work.. and sometimes he'd collapse under the strain and sleep for several days. Two years of this stuff and you'd figure he'd be used to it by now, but alas he wasn't. He was skinny, short and young. People often laughed at him considering he was a teenager, but he was talented. His powers were advancing monthly as he spent his spare time training, honing his gathered skills.

Atty had discovered early that he could do other stuff with his powers, marvelous things, but that was to be explained later on. The crunching of footsteps on ground came a bit of a ways off and he crouched low to the forest floor, eyes scanning. He finally spotted two figures stepping out from behind a tree and he watched them curiously. Who was in this forest and _why_?

Cool grey eyes narrowed beneath short bangs that dangled down in his face. His hair was shaggy, lengthy, but soft and very much blonde. He was dressed in simple clothes as he was working currently, but even so it was clearly noted the crisp clean scent of the grey turtleneck that was not tucked in, half concealing the studded belt that fitted through pant loops and was secured at his waist. He wore casual holy dark jeans that was over mid-knee length tug-on boots (they had no buckles or strings, just slide into them) with a red and black sash at his waist. He scooped up his ball cap, placing it onto his head before following the pair as silently as he could; he had a lot of factors on his side.

He was completely silent, which was from training, and he knew this forest like the back of his hands. He also had the element of surprise on his side and with his appearance he looked like a city boy who was lost. That gave him the advantage as they would assume him weak, couldn't fight, and he could trick them. No one would expect him to be a hired mercenary at his age.

He waited as he hung at the base of a tree branch, feet planted on mossy bark.

The figures had stopped, like they'd detected him, which was strange considering how stealthy he was, and spun to search the trees for any danger.

**"We got company."** The female said and he felt a slight ping of recognition from this voice and he studied her. The brown hair was vaguely familiar as if.. wait, did he _know_ this chick? Who was she? Who was her silver haired companion?

He had an idea. He dropped to the ground and bent low, hiding, and called out. **"Halt! Who goes there?"** From his position he saw them jerk their heads toward the sound of his voice, surprise registering on their faces.

**"We come seeking someone who was taken against his will. Are you friend or foe?"** The male's emotionless voice asked, echoing gently.

**"Kidnapped? Who might that be?"** He ignored the question about his role.

**"His name is Sari and he was brought here hours ago."** The female filled in, arms folded across her chest impatiently after pulling her cloak's hood down to show her head.

It suddenly clicked into place. He materialized from the shadows, stepping forth to show them who he was. He lifted a hand, widened eyes locked on the female. **"I _know_ you.. You're San."**

The moment he had revealed himself she had known his identity, even after all those years since the project. He had gotten taller certainly and had matured more, but he was still young, like her.

He was about five foot one, around a hundred pounds and he had the attitude that older people carried; worn out, like he'd seen a lot. What had he been up to since their split?

**"Atty.."** She smiled, a warm gesture of familiarity that bloomed on her face like a flower.

**"And Silvy!"** He'd finally figured out who her male comrade was and he gave a short chuckle. **"My, you two look better for wear."**

**"You too."** She giggled.

**"So wait. Sari's in this forest? I haven't seen him."** Atty rubbed his right cheek, 'hmm'ing to himself.

**"Yeah, but.. why are you here?"** The silver haired man asked, picking up on that piece of information.

**"Guard duty. I do.. patrol work, highest bidder. My employer owns this land and for the day I'm.. y'know, _patrolling_."** San noticed how smoothly he lied.

**"Ok, so, why don't you tell us what's really going on."** She wouldn't let him off the hook.

He sighed, cupping his face before giving her a blank stare. **"I'm a mercenary. I'm basically your guard dog."** He gestured around him. **"I was hired for the day to keep people out."**

**"Who hired you?"** Silvy.

**"Never _met_ the guy, we just talked over the phone, but the name he gave me was Red X."**

The pair spared a look at each other, dread on their face. San felt something similar to worry dousing her like a thrown bucket of water.

**"What?"** He looked between them, eyebrows bunched in confusion. **"Am I missing something?"**

Silvy jabbed a finger at the male, calm radiating from his tone. **"You need to get out of here."**

He shook his head, shifting on his feet. **"Not a chance."**

Silvy allowed grey energy to flare at his hands, a serious expression appearing. **"Now."**

San had connected the dots. The Brotherhood of Evil knew they'd come for Sari and Ruba (now only Sari) and had posted a hired mercenary, most likely not knowing that he was like them. He was a distraction, to delay them from saving their friend.

**"We don't have _time_ for this. Atty, what are you being paid?"** She demanded, stepping between the pair.

Silvy watched her with a baffled look, lowering his hands and letting the energy fade.

**"A couple grand."** He stated as if unimportant.

**"I'll _double_ the price if you'll come with us to save our friend."** She said, parting her cloak to reveal her satchel.

**"Why should I?"**

**"Because if you don't he's going to be used to power a machine that will control all of us. If you value your freedom _please_ assist."** She said convincingly.

He rubbed the back of his head, exhaling lightly. **"Alright, but-"** His eyes locked on San's and they held a dark quality to the grey stones. **"-if I don't get paid I'll take your _life_ as compensation. Capiche?"**

**"Deal."** A sprinkle of rain landed on San's finger and she peered up to see a darkened sky scattered with deep grey clouds. She gestured up, indicating the oncoming bad weather. **"We need to hurry."** The males nodded and they took off in a run.

**"Follow me!"** Atty led the way. San tugged up her hood, sighed, and followed.

The structure was tall, about two stories in height, yet long, a football field at least in length. Grey steel walls were stacked beneath overhanging attached metal sheets that both covered the skeletal frame of the building. A long line ran down the center of the roof and it was known that the roof could part open. There were retracing doors that slid to the sides like those on an airfield. Upon inspection chain locks barricaded the doorway and so Silvy picked himself to handle this issue.

Their arrival put Atty in a state of quiet. He wasn't much of a talker in general, very timid to some extent, but even _this_ was much for him.

Grey energy floated about Silvy's hand which he swiped down into the chain to sever it, allowing use of the door. San pried off said chains and tossed them away before her and Silvy pushed the doors open.

What was inside momentarily stunned them. The machine stood tall like a phantom watcher, casting a deep shadow from the light that flooded into the room. The room was empty, but wide, lengthy, just as it looked from outside. Support beams kept the thing upright and the base control was lit, signaling to them that it was on. That was _bad news_. They entered, closing the door behind them; it was oddly quiet and no rushing footsteps approached so they were alone for the moment. The room had light, enough to see without squinting, and so they ducked behind some crates nearby and peeked over.

It was strange as they observed the room. A form appeared by the console, glancing around to scan the room, his masked face glinting in the overhead lights. They ducked when he moved his head toward their direction and waited. When they looked, several seconds later, the male was gone.

Just as they were about to stand to investigate further footsteps did indeed sprout up, coming from the back part of the warehouse. They drew near and soon four shapes came into view.

A giant gorilla, a machine, the masked male and a woman with a body in her arms. San tensed as she realized it was Sari the woman held, unconscious, and she gritted her teeth against the desire to dive in. No, they had to think this through.

As they watched tendrils of cables shifted out from the sides as the woman stepped onto the raised platform. She held out Sari's body and the cables grabbed his limbs, holding him in the air as she went to join her comrades.

San poked Silvy, getting his attention before pointing at the control, mouthing the word '_destroy_'.

He got the idea and moved to stand, but Atty's hand halted him. '_I'll go_' he mouthed.

Silvy nodded and crouched back down, watching as the golden user strolled over to the four. The gorilla was currently messing with the machine, the Brain beside him while Red X and Rouge talked together a bit away.

At his movement the latter pair glanced over, noting it was him.

**"Vhat are you doing? You're supposed to be guarding the forest."** The French woman said in a suspicious voice.

He lifted his hands in mock surrender before golden light sparkled around his fingertips, concentrated and controlled. A smirk creased his face before he crouched into a fighter's stance. **"My job has _changed_."** Adrenaline pumped his system.

With that said Silvy and San darted out and a new battle commenced. San's cloak was yanked off and she prepared herself.

Mallah and Silvy fought it out, locking air as they say. The former slashed at the beast with energized hands that were shaped into points (fingers lined) while the latter blocked with furry mitts and evaded to the sides and backward. He pushed, forcing the gorilla back several feet as they went at it.

San had _amazing_ reflexes. They kicked in the moment Red X materialized beside her, a staff produce to strike at her shoulder. She leaned back, the weapon slicing through the air in front her. With sharp movement her hands grabbed said staff and jerked to the left, tugging him forward just as her right knee shot up into his suited stomach. He gasped, stunned, giving her enough time to toss the staff from his hands, grab his collar, spin and chuck him at the closest wall. Her enhanced speed, which she discovered she had, allowed her to do this within seconds.

His body connected with a metal beam and he grunted as he fell to the floor in pain.

Atty had his hands full, ducking beneath stretched limbs that the red woman sent his way. She was elastic, clearly able to extend her limbs. That was going to be a problem if he didn't finish her off quickly.

He grabbed the next arm, yanked and she flung at him, feet planting toward him. He didn't have time to move, so he ducked, but that was a bad choice as her feet connected with his upper area of his shoulders and he was thrown back, releasing her arm in the process. He snarled as he slid several feet before regaining his balance. She was already upon him, slashing with her arms like they were swords instead of hands. He dodged, side stepped, flipped and rolled beneath her. He grabbed her right leg, jerked, his foot twisting around to knock the other from it's standing position. While doing so he managed to propel himself to his feet and elbow dropped her back once she hit the floor. Nice, a mix of break dancing and wrestling. He concentrated and when he let off and stepped back she stood, glancing wildly around him for him.

**"Vhere _are_ you, boy?"** She snarled angrily, hands curled into fists as she searched for him.

He peered down at himself.. and yet couldn't see his own body. Woah.. wait, did he have _invisibility_?! That was _so cool_! He smirked and darted forth, wrapping an arm around her neck, spun while crouching and launched her onto the floor.

Red X had stood, laughing at San like he was impressed. **"You're cute like that one red user."** She had retrieved his lost staff and twirled it threateningly. **"Be a real _shame_ to have to hurt you."**

She snorted. **"As if you can."** She charged forth and he pulled out an extra staff and the echoed sounds of their struggle filled the room. They clashed like two flickering bolts of carnage, devastating anything they touched. Dents formed in the metal wall as they missed and wooden crates burst into shards when struck.

Mallah was big, but fast for a gorilla, surprisingly so. Silvy was having difficulty keeping up, he was tiring himself out. Though capable of combat he didn't have a whole lot of experience in it and lately he'd been slacking. His endurance had dwindled. His stamina was depleting.

Silvy found himself at a rapidly increasing disadvantage. He spared a glance toward his comrades and saw they were doing better. San was holding her own and Atty looked like he was enjoying himself.. until he _vanished_. This momentarily caught him off guard and he blinked in surprised before a meaty paw grabbed his face, throwing him down onto his back in a dive-slam. He growled at the paw, clawing at it with his fingernails before allowing grey energy to float around his hands. One touch of the energy and Mallah jumped away in pain. He smirked barely before rising to his feet to tackle that beast head on- whether it killed him or not.

They would _win_ this battle.


	15. Memory! Cor-val Smash! Sari Rescued!

**Author:** I bring to you chapter 15! The end of the fight with the Brotherhood of Evil, but let me just say it is far from over. ;) You get to start off by learning more about our newest character and what he faced in his life, but only the beginning. It will later dip out in chapter.. 18 (the one I'm currently writing). I hope you enjoy it for I have much in store to wrap this story up! Thanks for the reading and thanks Mara for pumping me up with your reviews. Enjoy! :P

***Spoiler Alert!***_**  
**Because I'm feeling generous I'm going to give you some cool info, though little it actually is, hahaha. In Chapter 18 you get to see, briefly, the other energy users (as they were when they were younger since it was like four years prior) and I might (MIGHT) thrown in some kind of hint for the sequel story. Pay attention!_

**Disclaimer:** I only own anything I've created and took the time to design. That's all. DC isn't mine.

* * *

A child's laughter vibrated dimly in a distant memory, some forgotten place that once held beauty, love and understanding.. along with comfort and safety. Such things came in new appearances where once it was a caring family, trusting friends, a secure life.. and a perfect path in society. Now, in their new forms, they glowed as power, isolation and traveling. Those were his _treasures_ now. He had.. evolved, solitude his only true companion.

The laughter shifted into a scream as the child entered the room where his parents were. His mother was on the floor, sobbing, purple dress torn in several spots, a long tear trailing up her left leg. His father stood over her, towering as tall as his height allowed, fist clenched tightly. The child, though the ripe age of six, picked up on the situation instantly; from the red blood on the floor to the bruises on his mother's skin.. to the wrecked room and the torn bed sheets behind her. _Domestic abuse_. That had been what the police had called it.. and what he'd been taught to hate in school.

That had been the first time he'd seen his parents fight.. or the results of it. He'd heard them argue quite a lot, but never saw violence.. at least when he was around them. Sometimes he'd hear a thud, but assumed something had been broken, never investigating.

He hadn't known how to react as a child. He just cried and his mother would soothe him after 'dad' would leave and she'd cleaned herself up. It was a traumatic life style, but like a roll it just went downhill further, faster, out of control until it exploded. At the age of ten his father had come home drunk on a Fall day, early into November and he was in a violent mood. He started knocking things around.. yelling for Rosa, his wife and the boy's mother. She had been baking a cake for her sister's birthday party later that day, but was cut short when she was roughly seized by her husband, Timothy. The boy had entered the room, about to help his mother, but was stunned to see her struggling against his prowling father. Unaware of his son's presence he pushed her against the counter and proceeded to unbuckle his pants.

On the counter to the boy's right was the kitchen knives in the wood block and he pulled one out, rushing forth to sink the tip into the man's back, dragging it down. Timothy had screamed, whipping around to smack the boy aside, yet was unable to grab the knife to pull it out. His mother had grabbed a skillet and smacked him in the head, knocking him out. Before she could stop him her son had taken the knife and repeatedly stabbed the man.

That was the first time her child had shown true aggression as he sunk that blade _deep_ each strike. He put so many holes in him that he bled out. The neighbors heard the scream and his mother took the knife from him, cleaning his hands. When the cops arrived, an hour later, he was shivering from an internal chill as he stared down at the body. Within the next few hours his mother was thrown in jail for _murder_. The jury overlooked the fact that she was a domestic abuse victim since she never reported it and she was sentenced to life in prison.

The son, Lorius Vicsen as his name stated, was supposed to be thrown into foster care, but he ran away. He became a thief for over a year before he was discovered by a person who was rich- a millionaire by the name of Lyle Marks. He saw the good in the boy and took him in, gave him a home, a stable environment. '_Mr. Lyle_', as Lorius dubbed him, was a very generous man. Similar to Bruce Wayne he was a charity giver, a shareholder in several companies and had everything provided to him.. but he never suffered a major tragedy that hit home. He had a happy home, filled with maids and butlers, servants and guests. Though not a celebrity the man was well liked and thought highly of.

An incident happened, though, when Lorius turned 12, almost a year with Mr. Lyle. They were driving home from school (Lyle had enrolled him a little after taking him in and today had picked him up from said school) when suddenly an object crashed down into the road before them. The brakes screeched to a stop and they got out quickly to see; a circular meteor shape was in a large crater in the center of the street.

A loud roar followed shortly and the glass windows of the buildings around them, and those on cars, shattered with the high pitched frequency. They were forced to cover their ears. Steam hissed from open ports on the sides of the sphere as it began to slowly unfurl, opening like a blossoming flower.

It had thin slits of visible silver skin beneath black armor with red eyes, claws and glowing symbols on it's plated armor. It was tall, eerily so, with an imposing build that looked very solid.

It flexed it's paws before moving to leave the crater, pounding feet filling the air and shaking the car. Lyle had rushed around the car, grabbing Lorius' arm to pull him away; they weren't safe here, not at all.

**"Runnn!"** Mr. Lyle was practically dragging him as he stared back at the creature. It was clearly alien and very powerful.

**"Raaahhhh!"** The beast snarled as he followed after them, each stride bringing it closer to their fleeing forms. They couldn't outrun it, couldn't fight it, what were they going to do? **"Humans!"** Oh jeez, it could _speak_?!

They pushed their limbs faster, moving as quickly as they could muster.

A brief silence behind them signified it had disappeared and they paused to catch their breath, looking wildly around for it. Lyle let go of the boy's hand as he bent over, panting.

Suddenly the wind whistled and the ground shook with a violent tremor that nearly knocked them off their feet. They turned to see the beast behind them. Right as Lorius was about to scream the beast slung it's right arm out, flicking Lyle away like he was a doll. He slammed into a wall and sunk to the ground while the beast snatched up the boy, lifting him to it's face. He kicked at the air and punched the beast's fingers, trying to force it to release him. Just as the beast was moving forth as if to eat him it blew a gust of wind at his face, causing the red symbols to glow brightly from the action.

The creature studied him before a loud, booming voice uttered from it's maw; **"Golden hair. You are of nobility. Eyes like a storm. You are beyond what you seem. You are a _hero_."** It leaned closer and inhaled, the boy's blonde locks fluttering toward the beast. **"Ahh.. you are not human like the other. What are you?"**

The boy, confused, stuttered, **"W-what do you m-mean not human? I _am_ human! What a-are _you_?!"**

The beast began to laugh, plated skin shifting. **"I am a Ravoro, watcher of the Crimson Aura, a warrior of the Cor-val race. I drifted too far from my path and crashed here, on Earth."** It placed it's other hand beneath the one holding the boy and let him down into it. It held him up as the boy sat in it's scaly palm. **"I am sorry for my arrival. My kind are momentarily hostile when in new atmospheres."** It glanced over to see the other human stirring. It crouched, lowering it's hand to offer him a place. **"Forgive me, Earthling, it is hard to get use to foreign worlds."**

**"You've been here before?"** Lorius asked, in awe. From the corner of his eye he saw Lyle climb onto the hand and the two were side by side as the hands linked against each other.

The creature nodded. **"Earth is not kind to creatures like me-"** It turned it's head and peered up with red orbs. **"Company. I believe your Earth heroes will come to _challenge_ me."** A smirk twitched onto the thing's mouth.

**"The Justice League?"** Lyle asked. The thing nodded as the millionaire gestured to the ground. **"Put us down. We'll tell the JLA you don't mean any harm, they'll understand."**

**"If they only would. I must leave, but I will bestow upon you a _gift_, young human."** The red eyes narrowed on Lorius. **"Stand, accept what I have to _offer_."** The boy rose to his feet and the creature lowered it's hands, placing the two down before lowering itself to level it's face with the boy's.

It blew down at the ground, the air rustling Lorius' clothes as something took shape just a few meters from his feet. It looked like a.. black and red sash.

**"My gift to you. You will have my powers, my form, for combat if needed. My people are strong, our skin impenetrable, unable to boil. You will have many powers. You will face adversary's who crave this power, this guise.. be warned that the first few moments you use it you _won't_ have control. You will be wild, _dangerous_, the hunger tough to deal with, but as time wears on you will gain a hold over it."**

The memory, as it was, shifted to a later one.. the time of which he was taken. It was shortly after he'd received the sash and the creature- Ravoro had left Earth. He was the same age as Silvy.

Bright lights filled his vision, he'd been grabbed off the streets, subjected to tests, experiments with a chemical he knew nothing about. They told him little.. and he never realized his full potential and when Jack killed the scientist.. well, the answers went with the man to his grave.

A scream filled his ear as he heard himself writhing in pain in his cell. He'd been separated from the rest, treated like a pet.. and exposed to pain on a grand scale as if to prepare him.. but what?

He was strong, mentally, and was sharp with his energy. Yes, he was the Bishop. He was given a new identity here.. through Sari.. he became _Atty_, short for Attica, his power. Attica Energica Mani Latica. Gold energy manipulation. After ditching the others. He went to find Mr. Lyle, but was surprised to find he'd been killed during his captivity. His heart grew cold and he chose a dangerous path.

As he progressed into his mercenary career he began to _realize_ just what made his powers tick. Shock, reflexes, surprise, pain, adrenaline.. anything that caused the body to react out of instinct or being alert.. and as he advanced he discovered his.. other capabilities that accompanied it.

He was pulled from his memory as he towered over the unconscious trio of villains that he and his two comrades had defeated. The Brain, in his glass domain, stood to the side of the machine's control panel in his machine, bubbles floating up in that dark liquid.

**"You alright?"** A hand was placed upon his shoulder and he jerked his head toward the voice, frowning at San.

He nodded simply, turning the expression upwards into a soft smile. **"Yeah."** He shook the hand off before stepping toward the mastermind of the evening. **"But _he_ won't be."** He said threateningly.

Silvy moved over to the machine, climbing up onto the platform to make sure Sari was alright. Just as he reached to grab him a sharp jolt of blue energy struck his chest, throwing him back, onto the concrete floor with a groan. When he looked up the Saphrica energy was alive around his friend, slowly getting stronger.

The machine began to beep as it powered up, the whirling of mechanisms within giving more life to the room.. and also a sense of impending danger.

**"Shut it off!"** Silvy hissed, gesturing toward the machine as he rose unsteadily to his feet, clutching his chest.

**"On it!"** San rushed the the control pad, panic filling her system. _C'mon_! Work buttons, _work_!

She flinched when suddenly Sari awoke and began screaming in pain as the machine drained him, blue energy floating around him brightly.

**"My dear girl.."** The Brain's voice spoke up and San's blood ran cold. **"..you are too late. Nothing can stop us."** He'd said that in the vision.. this was not good.

The ceiling opened just as she'd seen it, revealing the evening sky above.

The roar of the beam as it shot to the sky drew all attention to the machine and Sari, in pain, as he writhed.

She leveled her cool brown eyes on the organ, smirking darkly. **"Just _watch_ me."**

She pushed more buttons, but a surge of blue energy slammed into her side, knocking her away from the panel.

Silvy couldn't stop staring at Atty's strange sash. It was glowing the same colors as it was: black and red. Atty peered down at it, eyes wide, before glancing at the machine.

Suddenly the light engulfed the boy and he released a long yell of surprise before the light died down to reveal something that instantly made Silvy tense with fear. _What the heck_?

Instead of Atty stood a thing of the boy's height and weight, but where clothes had been was now silvery sections of skin which contrasted with black armor that ran along the body. Red eyes fluttered open and the thing snarled. Was that _Atty_? It peered around, searching, scanning, before it's eyes settled on the pair.

**"Oh, no."** Silvy hissed to San, who stood to his left. Her casual form shivered in dread at Atty's appearance. What _happened_ to him? What was he?

**"Atty! What's going on?!"** San took a step forward, her brown hair cascading down from her head in waves, like the ocean, mirroring those deep pools she called eyes.

**"The machine's controlling him! San, hold him off while I destroy the machine!"** Silvy ordered, darting over to the device to try and figure it out.

**"You got it."** She called back as white energy sizzled in her hands. **"Let's tango, Atty."** She rushed forward just as the creature did and they crashed, her charged hands pushing against the chest while Atty's clawed ones slammed down onto her shoulders. He was thrown back and she was dropped to the floor. Just as she got back up it was swinging at her, claws glistening crimson. She barely evaded before 'sword fighting' with their hands. Her glowing hands connected with plated armor and sparks flew when they moved away.

The creature was strong, inhumanly so, and it was apparent Atty had no control. **"Humannsss!"** She flinched when it yelled this and charged again.

Silvy was having no luck. The control panel was in two languages; French and Russian. It made no sense to his purely English nature. **"Gaaah, San, I can't _read_ this!"**

**"I know! I couldn't either!"** He glanced back to see her and the beast had some space between them.

The creature honed in on the screaming and locked eyes with Sari's squirming body that was held at the machine's center. It gave a roar before pounding it's way over to it and smacking it's fists against the side. The left thrust through metal and retracted with a handful of wiring that crackled as it destroyed them, tossing them away. It reached back in, took another handful, and snapped them like twigs. Sari began to stop screaming, panting in exhaustion as the machine deactivated.

The beast changed, armor slinking away, silver and black replaced with grey of the turtleneck and near black jeans. Red eyes dimmed to stony grey and blonde hair glowed on his head. He was once more himself. The sash was at his waist, normal and casual.

**"Ugh.. what happened?"** Atty fell to his knees, clutching his head, careful not to knock his cap off in the process. It was like he'd been a passenger in a tinted car and the driver had drove really fast, swerving and hitting things.

**"_That_-"** San walked up to him, pointing at the sash. **"-happened. You became some kind of armored creature and attacked."**

**"The machine must have activated it."** Atty mused softly as the girl helped him to his feet. **"And irritated it apparently."** He had noticed the hole in the machine, wires ripped out and on the floor. **"That's the first time I've ever used it."**

San studied the sash for a few moments. **"Tell me what it is later, right now we need to grab Sari and get the heck out of here-"**

**"I can help with that."** A soft voice said and the duo turned to see Ruba standing there, hands linked at her back.

**"Come on then! Get him down!"** Silvy ordered from a bit away, his black eyes gleaming.

She nodded and jumped up onto the platform, working at removing the cables. They were wrapped firmly into place so she had to sever them with her energy.

Prior at the tower..

**_"I can't wait around! I can be of assistance!"_**

**_"They said stay put."_**

**_"I don't want to be backup. I'm a great fighter, I should be there. This is my fault."_**

**_"It's not your fault, but they can handle this. Just wait patiently."_**

**_"Patience is difficult."_**

_Robin chuckled at her defiance and yet submissive ways. She was easy to dissuade from action and yet was fervent about being with them, fighting alongside the heroes. Had that been instilled by Slade? No, it was before that, when she wanted to help fight crime with Sari and yet they made her stay at the tower because she was hazardous._

_Had she gained control over her powers?_

_It had been quite a while since San and Silvy had left. The tower had grown quiet until the Titans awoke. They roamed about, happy yet distant, and tended to their own business before joining Robin and Ruba in the living room._

_Ruba drummed her fingers along the top of the kitchen counter she was leaning against, a deep sigh escaping._

_**"I can't wait any longer!"** Ruba said irritably before standing upright, looking over at Robin, who was playing a racing game with Beast Boy, Cyborg cheering on the sidelines. Raven was off meditating and Starfire hovered by her side, mixing something alien in a bowl._

_**"Friend, you must stay. Your friends will return shortly with Sari."** Starfire said gently, causing the red user to glance at her._

_**"I can't, Starry."** That was what she was going to call the alien from now on. **"I'll be back shortly."** She then activated her powers, channeling anger into her teleportation as it consumed her._

She held Sari in her arms, his limp body weighing a lot. They say being asleep means you're dead weight. That was accurate. Ruba clutched him before rejoining her friends on the floor.

She blinked when she saw the blonde, confused about him. **"Ehh? Who are _you_?"** She questioned at the casualty of which San and Silvy stood at either side of him.

The beeping of her communicator alerted her, but why was it making such a noise, now of all time? San and Silvy's did as well. What was going on?

**"We'll talk back at your tower. We need to get back there fast, make sure Sari is alright."** The blonde said in a rushed grumble.

She nodded and held onto Sari as he was laying on her right shoulder. **"Put your hands on me and I'll teleport us."**

Silvy and San did so, the male placing a hand onto her left arm while the girl placed hers on the hand holding Sari, as if to support as well. The blonde hesitated before doing the same, his hand touching a wrist. She focused her energy before it suddenly enveloped them all, transporting them back to the tower.


	16. A Truth Revealed: Shocker!

**Author:** Figured I'd go ahead and post chapter 16. Everything's returning to normal- NOT! Haha! Fooled you! :3 I still have much mayhem in store for my little energy users. I hope they forgive me. ;_; Lol. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own anything I've created and took the time to design. That's all. DC isn't mine.

* * *

The tower was dark, the lights off, the room shadowed with the darkness of the night, which had fallen while the heroes were off fighting.

Upon arrival they were baffled by the strange environment; where were the Titans, why were the lights off, why was it cold and creepy feeling?

They appeared in the living room and so Silvy helped Ruba take Sari down to the medical bay to make sure he was ok and to treat any wounds he had acquired. San and Atty went searching for the Titans, trying to figure out what was going on.

Ruba left Silvy to tend to her unconscious and highly injured friend. He'd been near drained and it would be several days before his energy was on a normal level and for his wounds to fully heal. He had suffered burns along his body and cuts laced random patterns on his skin. The Titans had been out protecting the museum from Mumbo, which explained why they were gone. They returned early in the morning.

This had been a week ago. Sari was recovering very nicely.

Ruba felt overloaded, like she had a heavy burden to bear. It was _her_ fault Sari had gotten hurt.

Ruba had stepped away for a few minutes, craving air and time alone to gather her thoughts. Her world was one big drama pit of endless mistakes and conflict.

A movement in the shadows to her left caught her attention and she directed her eyes toward the source, peering into the darkness in search of it. Her eyes narrowed as footsteps sounded from her right and she turned to find nothing, just more heavy shadows. The only light she had was from her bedroom doorway behind her, spilling out into the hall she stood in.

**"Robin? Silvy? That you?"** She asked aloud, curious to this mystery watcher.

**"You've grown comfortable around these manipulators."** The smooth drawl jostled her memory and she knew just who was close to her.

**"They do care, I see that now."** She jabbed a hand to where she thought she saw him, the darkest part of the shadows, and smiled. **"I don't need _you_ anymore. I have control, I am stronger, I have friends-"**

**"Friends who betrayed you?"** The voice cooed but not where she expected it. It was by her ear and when she turned she was greeted by open air. **"Friends who lie to you?"**

An object was thrown at her feet and she flinched, sure it was a bomb, but when it continued to sit there she finally, and hesitantly, bent to pick it up. It was a device with a play button and when she pressed it two voices greeted her.

**"_Four years we stayed together. Four years we moved about. Four years I got to know her.. she was a mess._"** It was Sari speaking. She furrowed her brows. **"_She couldn't control her energy when she used it, couldn't touch anyone or be touched by anybody aside from a few.. and her attitude.. it was poor. She is very - gullible and easy to hurt._"** Slight hesitation. She frowned.

The second voice. **"_Why are you.. telling me all of this?_"** Robin.

Sari's voice had an amused quality to it. **"_She's - too trusting and tends to react strongly to things. It's easy to get into that head of hers and jumble her around like dice in a box._"** A pause. **"_That mess she used to be.. yeah, she's like a nightmare now. The chaos left behind by a tsunami. That's what it's like._"**

Another pause.

**"_She's - like a disease and nobody-_"** It went into a bit of static, but it sounded like Sari said 'cares'. **"_She turned a smile right after Star got hurt - I was so - upset - I've never been so angry before, it was like I was on fire.. I couldn't think, couldn't speak.._"**

Robin this time. **"_She WILL become like Terra._"**

The device clicked as it ended. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. The conversation caught her off-guard.

**"It was all staged by your precious friends."** Slade's voice continued. **"An elaborate ruse to confuse you. None of them care. The more that appear is more to hold you down."** A hand outstretched from the shadows and she studied it blankly. **"You have yet to unlock your true potential. Come with me, apprentice. I'm the only one who truly cares."**

She felt her hand itching to take his, but something in his words stirred her stomach uneasily like bad soup. True potential. Just what did he know that she clearly _didn't_? She pushed aside the conversation for the moment.

She recalled how he had files on the project and it's subjects. Had he made them readable?

She balled her hands into fists, cloudy green eyes narrowing. **"What do you mean by true potential?"** Her tone was dark, meant to leave no room for debate. She wanted to know, she was serious. What was he not telling her? He kept hinting at something greater.

Slade stepped forth from the shadows, arms now crossed at his suited chest and his armor gleamed in the light. **"You had it all wrong when you said they weren't like elements. When I asked you what you were fully capable of you said, in explanation- _People assume they're elemental based because of the similar traits they have to them. The best example is my own, which resembles fire. It's difficult to manage, destructive and flares up._ -You were incorrect."** She could almost hear the smug smile on his face beneath the mask.

**"What do you mean? How was I wrong?"** She demanded, frustrated.

**"Your chi, unique DNA, the chemical.. it all ties in with one _other_ factor. The chi's chosen color is derived from an element, most of them at least. It explains the heavy similarity to the element of several energy users. Your predicted powers stimulate from each of those things. Teleportation.. heat vision, living bomb.. my, what a _variety_."** He chuckled ever so softly.

Her eyes widened. Living.. bomb? What did that _mean_? Her eyes narrowed further and she scoffed. **"What?"** She questioned.

**"Oh? Your friends never _told_ you? They're trying to figure out how to stop you."** Slade smoothly said. **"Your future-seeing friend saw you destroy Jump City by the end of the month. The lack of trust is evident, they left that crucial piece out."** Her eyebrows lowered. **"You _kill_ two of your so called friends."**

She hugged her waist, staring down at the floor.

**"Your friends will blame you. You got them hurt already."** He was right. **"Come with me.. you have no place here. You _belong_ at my side."** Slade said in a low voice, drawing her in. It was hard to resist that voice, but a spark of defiance filled her suddenly.

**"No. I belong with my friends, the ones who understand me, see me as a person and not as a weapon."** She stood her ground as she glared up at him, a cold glint to her stony emeralds. She realized why she was so uneasy about that recorded conversation. It could be _edited_. **"Away from bad guys like you who use people such as me through manipulation like this-"** She held up the device. **"They won't blame me."**

He chuckled again, shaking his head. **"You are mistaken. Everything I've said is the _truth_ as is what you heard. Ask your friends and you'll see that I'm right."** He stepped back into the shadows and was gone just like that.

She sighed and rubbed her face, exhaustion ringing in her body like water in a cup. She left the hallway, before her room, and headed to the medical bay. She found Sari up and walking, perfectly fine, his wounds alright. They would fade with time after scarring.

**"Feeling better?"** She asked Sari, who glanced at her with a faint smile.

**"Yeah, just like the _last_ 40 times you've asked me lately. I can walk without my body hurting, the burns are tanning and the scars will disappear over time. I'm doing great, all things considered."** He flexed his arms, prodding at his visible skin with two fingers.

**"Good. I was worried."** Upon inspection he was indeed getting better. He looked healthy, more like himself. Even now she knew it was her fault that he'd been hurt in the first place. Tears began to instantly fill her eyes and spill down her cheeks, causing Sari to blink in surprise.

**"Hey, you alright?"** He grabbed her shoulders, looking her over once before focusing on her face.

She shook her head. **"Sari.. It's my fault you got hurt.. all of you.."**

He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze, smiling. **"Hey, hey. Nobody blames you. You're just confused. First Slade tricked you, then you got targeted by the Brotherhood of Evil. It's not your fault you're special, like me."**

She leveled her gaze at him, eyes glinting with sorrow. **"It'll be my fault if I kill you and Silvy.. I don't want to.."**

He tensed, eyes shadowed briefly as he peered down at the floor.. before finally a hand moved to wipe away her tears and he flashed that smile again. **"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you with that possibility, that's why I didn't tell you. The visions San has aren't _accurate_. The future changes course often."** He said in a reassuring way.

**"What if it happens?"**

**"They are _very_ likely."** A voice spoke up and they turned to see Silvy leaning against the side wall, hands tucked into the pockets of his pants. **"Sari, San saw you being used to power that machine. It happened. The one with Ruba is likely to occur, whether we like it or not."**

**"We have to prevent it then."** Determination flowed from Sari, one of his fists clutched tightly into a ball to show he was serious. **"The vision must not happen. We have to keep you away from Slade-"**

The air felt chilly all of a sudden. Ruba noticed Sari had turned his head to stare out into the hallway and Silvy had noted the male's change in demeanor as well. He was stiff, tensed, jaw clenched, fingers twitching. He turned to see what had made this difference and saw an outline approaching from the shadows, boots echoing as they tapped the floor softly, precisely, each calculated step bringing the person closer.

**"Hello, heroes. We meet again."** All eyes locked on that voice, the form taking shape into the armored guise of Slade.

**"Deathstroke, _the Terminator_. Pleasure."** Silvy said, his tone cool and his posture relaxed.

Ruba watched the single eye thin at the name.

**"We know quite a lot about you, Slade. We have no intention of letting a _mercenary_ take Ruba."** Sari hissed, teeth bared.

A figure moved from the shadows and stood beside Slade. Atty was stoic, blank. **"A mercenary, you say?"** The boy half smirked, arching a brow as he peered up and toward Slade at his side. **"Well, he and I aren't so different."**

The trio bristled as he stood by the villain's side like he had a right to and Slade didn't move away, merely stood there as if patient.

**"Let me guess."** Ruba glanced at Sari as he spoke, his tone switching to a low note. **"You're _working_ with Slade."** It was not a question, more of an accusation.

Atty tilted his head, brow raising further as his smirk widened just a bit. **"Perhaps."**

**"Traitor."** Silvy snorted, arms folded at his chest.

**"Come now, you didn't realize how easy I complied without seeing the cash? Besides, I've been in Slade's payroll for awhile now, several days at least, and he knew the Brotherhood was targeting Ruba."** The male laughed before lifting his hands to lock them behind his head, which was straightened. **"I was just a distraction, to assist in the greater scheme of life."**

**"And that would be _what_? World domination?"** Sari swiped at the air, growling lightly. Atty just winked. **"Where's San?"**

**"Unconscious. Her and the Titans are napping undisturbed in the main room."**

Slade took a step closer, eye locked on Ruba. **"Come, return to me."**

Sari moved in between the man and his apprentice.. and he felt Ruba grip his jacket, her body pressed up against his back. He could feel the slight shake to her as she buried her face into the material of his jacket.

**"Over my _dead body_."** Sari said icily to the mercenary, tensed even more.

**"That can be arranged."** He turned his head and nodded to Atty, who dashed toward the male. Silvy shifted in front, guarding the duo behind him with a lifted arm. Atty was sharp, fast, accurate. His hand reached out and grabbed Silvy's before spinning and tossing him toward a wall. Silvy skidded on his side before hopping back up and went after the gold user, doing everything in his power to stay indifferent even though he wanted to tear the traitor apart.

While the pair fought Slade and Sari had a stare down, each waiting for the other to attack. Slade made the first move. He seemingly flashed before he was standing in front of Sari, his jacket clutched in the mercenary's gloved hand as he lifted him off the floor. Ruba was forced to let go, taking a step back as shock held her system. With a flick of his wrist Sari was sent away, though he corrected himself and landed in a crouch, anger flashing on his face briefly before smoothing over into a calm stare.

**"I'm _done_ with you Slade!"** Ruba hissed, another step adding more distance between him and her.

**"On the contrary, Cecilia, we are far from finished. You, my dear, made an oath and I-"** He looked suddenly more menacing and Ruba suppressed a shiver as she gulped in fear. **"-plan to make sure you do not break it. You are my apprentice."**

**"Find someone _else_ to be your apprentice because this puppet is _severing_ her strings!"** Ruba clenched her fists, crouching into a fighter's stance as anger washed over her, red energy appearing at her fingertips.

**"I recall telling you that my last apprentice betrayed me. He will betray you."**

She scrunched her brows. **"Eh? Who are you talking about?"**

Slade leaned forward just a bit, hands now linked at his back, head tilting to the side.

**"_Robin_."**


	17. Slade versus Ruba

**Author:** I've actually almost finished this story (still have to conclude chapter 20, which is confirmed as the final chapter of this story). I've decided to post this chapter along with chapter 18.. and then I'll wait a bit and post the final two afterward. I'm not going to say anything about the following chapters (at least not in this note teehee) so read to find out. n_n Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own anything I've created and took the time to design. That's all. DC isn't mine.

**[MaraJade57]**  
:P Yay. Yess. n_n I actually didn't expect that from Atty either, haha, but it fits his personality. If you thought that was cool wait until you see what I have for the ending. =o Yes, in the "spoiler" I mentioned a possible hint. There is one in the next chapter (18), so watch out for it! I made it kind of obvious. nwn Nyyyaaa. Lol.

* * *

San groaned as she planted her hands onto the floor. Somehow she'd fallen asleep and had made her bed on the floor, a coldness to the air telling her that she'd been out for awhile. As she slowly got up to stand she saw the Titans were also scattered about the floor, still unconscious as they breathed evenly.

She rubbed her cheeks, trying to further stir herself to awareness. Drowsiness encompassed her entire system and she wobbled on her feet. She staggered over to the door and fell to her knees, vision blurring. She climbed back to her feet, using a wall as her support and moved down the hallway, hands placed onto the wall to steady herself.

San could hear only silence, yet faint voices trailed up from where she guessed was the medical bay. Ruba, Sari and Silvy were there. What had _happened_? Why had she fallen asleep? Her memory seemed hazy, but as she focused it began to get clearer.

She'd been walking to the main room, intent on telling the Titans something, but the memory ended there. What was she missing? What else had happened?

Walking.. running into Atty, he was talking, gesturing with his hands.. the door slid open.. and something spewed into the room, some kind of gas. That's when it hit her. Sleep toxin! They'd all inhaled it and was out, but the last thing she saw before she slipped under, as she was fighting against the drug, trying to rise to her feet, was the tall frame of Slade as he towered over her with Atty at his side.

She approached the hallway that connected to the medical bay, being as quiet as she could. It was difficult since her control over her body was waning. The drugs were slowly wearing off and she could feel strength gathering as well.

She heard talking and paused, listening silently.

**"I recall telling you that my last apprentice betrayed me. He will betray you."** She bristled at the sound of Slade's voice.

**"Eh? Who are you talking about?"** Ruba!

**"_Robin_."** Slade.

She squeezed her eyes shut, resting against the wall. That was a shocker.

Ruba couldn't comprehend what she'd just heard. Sari was making his way back to her side, clutching his arm as Slade stepped back. Silvy was pinned against a wall, panting, Atty's hand holding him in place across his throat.

Slade flicked his gaze to Sari, watching the older teenager intently. **"He knows what I'm talking about."**

She peered at Sari, confusion on her face. **"You _knew_ about this?"**

He was silent, not moving, before he finally, slowly, nodded. **"Yeah."**

**[Flashback]**

It was a rainy evening, two days since he'd told Raven about the projects and the placement of each subject, their rank. He'd already spent several days tracking for Ruba, who was currently in Slade's grasp. Sari was intent on getting his friend back, even if he had to fight the psychopath himself to achieve it.

He was seated on his bed, thoughts shifting through the past few days like they were a stack of folders and he didn't pay any mind to the door opening until the bed sunk to his left. He peered over to see Robin, decked out in his costume, sitting beside him.

**"Yeah?"** He asked, gaze returning to normal as he studied the Titan leader. He was calm, but rigid as if preparing to say something serious and deep.

**"I have something you _need_ to know."** Robin began, trying to form the correct words. Sari could tell the boy was struggling with an inner demon and voicing whatever was on his mind seemed tasking for him. He was almost about to tell him not to worry, but the hero spoke up again, halting his thoughts. **"Slade.. he is my arch-nemesis.. and I tried my hardest to understand his motives."** He paused, considering his words carefully.

**"Go on.."** Sari urged softly, curious to where he was going with this.

**"I figured if I was in a guise I could trick him, get in on his plans, learn what he was scheming. I created Red X-"** Sari stiffened. **"-and lied to the Titans, keeping them in the dark so that I could get close to Slade _without_ them blowing my cover. It was a mistake. Slade knew. I lost the trust of my team and my attempts to figure out what Slade was doing were _foiled_. I locked away the gear of my thief guise and never touched it again.. but it was _stolen_."**

So that explained why there was someone using it.

**"Slade's intent was always to test, to study, to evaluate.. and it took me a long while until he revealed why: he was searching for an apprentice.. and he'd selected me to be his heir. I wanted nothing to do with the villain. He tricked us, separated me from my team and injected them with probes, then hung their lives over my head to force me into servitude. I had no chose. I donned his colors.. and did what he asked. I was to steal, to hurt any who got in my way.. or he'd hurt _them_."**

Robin clenched his hands and Sari noticed how the boy's jaw clenched in anger.

**"I couldn't take it anymore. I used his probes against him; injected them into myself. If he killed them he'd lose his apprentice. He didn't want that. I recall afterwards the long hours we spent removing the probes and tending to our injuries. I worked to push the Titans back into a team where they could trust me, as their leader."** Robin sighed deeply, leaning to cup his face into his gloved hands. **"I don't want Ruba to be manipulated by him."**

Sari placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder. **"Ruba is a kind and gentle soul. It will take much to twist her. We can stop him."**

Robin nodded and stood, stretching. **"I'm going to turn in early. If anything happens I trust you'll see to it?"**

Sari smiled and lifted a hand, giving him a thumbs up. **"Of course. I'm a _hero_, after all."**

**[End]**

Sari stared at Slade before giving him a very dark glare, his voice like coals when he spoke. **"Robin didn't _betray_ Slade. Slade played dirty to gain an apprentice. He manipulated Robin, used the Titans to lock him into apprenticeship. Robin outsmarted him, got out, Slade didn't like that, clearly still wanted an apprentice to do his dirty work for him."** He explained to her and she turned back to glare at Slade.

**"Why, Slade?"** She demanded, her lip twitching in restrained anger.

**"To teach, to pass my knowledge on. My apprentice would have all my skills, wisdom, strategies and more at their _fingertips_. They'd be efficient in combat, masters of the night and well known for their talents. I want an heir. Robin was keen on traveling down the hero road, pointlessly helping people who never treat him with the respect he deserves. They idolize him when he saves them, but the second the breeze moves south they _turn_ on him.. it is in human nature."** Slade said smoothly, his tone humored and his eye neutral, as was his posture, which was relaxed. **"I have no constricting rules, no laws confine me, no one to bother with. I make my own path, do as I please, when I want."** They could tell he was smiling beneath the mask.

Silvy struggled against Atty, who shoved him back into the wall in warning. Sari stepped between Ruba and Slade, but she moved around him, acting as if to protect him instead.

**"This ends right now."** Her green-grey eyes glowing fiercely before she dashed forth. Slade moved a hand up to defend himself, but her intent was not to attack, merely to gain contact. She touched his plated armor, concentrating on the image of the park in town and red energy consumed them, teleporting them from the tower.

Night was brushing around the bend, the evening light dimming in the air as the sun set behind a few stray clouds. The air itself was stiff, teasing with the rain that was supposed to be coming in sometime early in the morning. In the horizon dark clouds framed the sky and a light wind floated in to cool the ground.

The streets of the city lay bare aside from a few stragglers who hurried home and the buildings surrounding those streets were dotted with lights still on.

The park was like a dead show, the audience retired while the stage was still propped; trees stood tall, scattered about the area like ghosts while bushes lined a few of the walking paths. A small fountain sprayed water up from a jet in a stream and various flowers were planted to give the park more color. Benches allowed for sitting and trashcans let one throw away garbage.

Central Park was where the pair were sent and there is where she wanted it to end. This was where Slade first laid eyes on her.. where she first met the Titans.. first was welcomed into something big (freely) and where she first got tangled into this mess.

She jumped away the second they arrived. **"I will bring you down!"**

He stood still, his head just a bit tilted. **"You think you can defeat me? I expected naivete, but this is ridiculous. Ruba, you cannot win. You are but a child with a few years of training. I've spent much longer fighting, honing myself."**

She flashed an amused expression before lifting her hands. **"Even so.. I have something you don't. _This_."** Her hands charged with red energy and she smirked. **"Rubica Energica Mani Latica. My energy.. and all the powers that come with it.."**

**"If you think you can take me down.."** He crouched a bit, clenching his gloved hands into fists. **"Then come, show me, do what few have done before."**

The clouds were rapidly approaching and the booming of thunder radiated in the air like lifted drums. The occasional flicker of lightning accompanied the thunder and, back at the tower, the Titans thought it was Thunder and Lightning watching over them.

The wafting scent of the approaching rain cast a gloomy mood to the scene, the park already dark as it was aside from large posts that were on, providing some light.

The two didn't move, having some type of meaningful staring contest as if to gauge when the other would attack. Slade decided to start it off, bringing the fight to her. She tensed, her arms moving just as Slade was before her, blocking his jabs, her body moving to avoid his well aimed punches. There is no way to _properly_ explain this fight. It was intense, fast, full of anger, amusement, seeking something that wasn't there, trying to comprehend the events that led up to this. It was bundled with thoughts, memories, laughter, smirks, tears, rage, training, time spent alone. It all amassed into this fierce battle as they went at it. Punch, block, sweep, jump, kick, spin, flip, grab, throw, correct, land. Punch, parry, kick, it went on for several minutes, neither tiring. Determination fueled Slade and growing anger motivated Cecilia.

Slade grabbed Ruba's arm, pivoting, using his momentum to sling her toward a tree. There was little room, time, to fix her flight and so she slammed into the tree, the energy dissolving away from her hands. She slumped down at the base before hopping back to her feet. She twirled, trying to find Slade, but he had vanished.

The wind pitched above her and she turned just in time to see him soaring down toward her. Suddenly she was pressed into the grass, his heavier body perched atop her, pinning her to the ground. The wrists were grabbed, held down above her head with one hand alone while his free left hand grabbed her jaw. His placement made sure her legs could do no damage and he leaned close to her, masked face parallel with her own, that single steely eye glinting within.

**"Give up or I will have to kill you."** He said and she faintly realized that his words came out rough, portraying him being slightly tired from the fight while she was inhaling and exhaling through flaring nostrils, a fiery glare set on her face.

Her cloudy emeralds shrank, narrowing. **"I'm your apprentice. You won't kill me."** She said that to see his reaction.

**"You've continuously disobeyed me. As of the moment you are a liability that I-"** He placed emphasis on this next part. **"-_will remove if necessary_."**

She scoffed, blowing air up her face to shift the hair out of her eyes. **"I'm done with you Slade.. and if you don't kill me.. I'll kill you. I will not be manipulated anymore."**

He released her jaw, pressing the hand against her neck, a gesture to show that he could easily snap her neck if he truly wanted to. **"My naive girl.. don't make threats you can't back up. As much as I would love to see you fail at something others have always dreamed of.. I believe it's time we _indeed_ end this. It saddens me to lose such potential, but if a student doesn't listen the teacher must act-"**

**"A poetic, ironic speech, Slade."** Robin's voice appeared from behind Slade. **"Let Ruba go."**

Slade didn't turn to acknowledge him, but answered, **"Why, Robin, you've arrived at the party, but you're too late. Come any closer and I will end her life."** His hand slid over to grasp her neck and he slowly rose, lifting her as he did so that he held her to his chest, holding her there with her hands behind her back, her neck confined between gloved fingers.

She snarled, a ferocious sound, and gave a warning look to the Titans.. or, more correctly, only a few of her friends. The rest of the Titans were back at the tower, anxiously awaiting the call to join in. Silvy stood with San at his side, Sari and Robin standing a few feet in front of them.

**"Stay.. _back_! All of.. you. This is my.. fight!"** She growled through her teeth, unable to tug her hands out of his single one.

She realized something, which had been overlooked previously due to her sparked anger.. her hands. She summoned up her red energy, focusing it into a sharp burst that zapped his hand. He hissed lowly and was forced to release her bound wrists, which quickly came around to yank the hand from her throat. She shoved him, darting away. She spun, a defensive posture taking hold as she glared at him.

**"I will not be defeated by the likes of _you_!"** Her anger drove her into a bitter state as her powers flared with strength untapped. Her eyes glowed and suddenly a stream of energy shot from them. She'd been so focused on him that her heat vision activated. The twin beams struck his chest unexpectedly, throwing him away. He flipped and landed on his hands and bent legs, skidding back a bit before stopping, rising to his feet.

**"Impressive. You're using your other capabilities. So concentration is the key.."** He mused and she huffed out air. He chuckled. **"I've read the files. You are only as strong as your anger. You're weak."**

**"Well, I'm pretty mad, if you can't tell."** The energy gained hold, crackling like high voltage. **"I'm gonna-"** She took a step forward, the energy popping around her. **"-tear you-"** Another step, one more and she was walking. **"-limb from-"** She was now jogging. **"-_limb_!"** She was running toward him, lengthy strides closing the distance.

**"Show me your anger. Vent it out. Afterwards you will be mine again!"** Slade said just as she was within ten feet. He ducked as she jumped to kick, hooking her leg from the air to spin her and toss her to the ground. She flipped over onto her belly just as he stomped on where her stomach had been and he followed her as she rolled further. She quickly placed her hands behind her head and propelled herself to her feet.

Slade was _fast_. He landed a hit to the stomach, she doubled over, and brought his elbow down onto her back. She was dropped to her knees, exhaustion radiating from her panting form. She winced as a hand wound through her hair, grabbing it. He tugged up, pulling her to her feet. The energy faded and she grabbed at his hand, crying out from how tight his hold was.

**"Weak. Just pathetic. I expected more of a _challenge_. All you did was waste your energy, wailing about like a child. You need discipline."** He jerked her back and she stumbled, but didn't lose her balance. **"Let's end your suffering.."**

She expected a final blow, some move or attack to finish her off, but what he did.. _surprised_ her.


	18. A New Dawn Approaches

**Author:** Chapter 18 (pay attention to this one). This chapter was very tedious for me considering I'm not very good with areas outside of my area (or popular areas) so if I messed something up please let me know. ;_; Thanks! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I only own anything I've created and took the time to design. That's all. DC isn't mine.

* * *

The fight was crazy! It was like two well trained sparring partners were going at it, predicting the other's move with grace, finesse and equality.. and countering with their own that held power, precision and emotion.

Sari had never seen Ruba so angry before. She looked like she was fuming mad, unable to contain herself and yet.. she had _full_ control.

He spared a glance to his trio allies, who looked just as shocked as he felt. San was holding a hand to her mouth, surprise on her face. Robin's masked eyes were wide and he was leaning forward in anticipation. Silvy had his mouth parted, cringing when a hit landed on Ruba.

Finally it began to slow.. and Ruba looked like she was tiring herself out. She was struck by Slade and she collapsed. They watched in tensed wonder when Slade grabbed her hair, dragging her to her feet. She clawed at his armored wrist, growling loudly even from the distance between her and her audience. They could hear muffled words, Slade talking to her, and she held an irritated expression. Darkness flowed from her intense green-grey eyes.

Then the atmosphere _changed_.

Back at the tower Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg sat in solemn silence in the main room. BB was twiddling his thumbs, Rae was meditating, Cy was checking his system via his arm and Star was staring out at the world beyond the glass windows across from her.

The night cast a gloom onto the group. They wanted to be helping, badly, but they'd been ordered by Robin to stay. Sari had forced Robin to make his team stay behind. This was HIS fault, he _had_ to correct it. San and Silvy had gone considering they were like the red and blue users and Robin had left as well since Jump was his domain and he was the leader.

BB blew out a long sigh, leaping to his feet. **"I can't sit any longer! I'm going _insane_ with waiting!"**

Cyborg nodded, looking up from his stats. **"I agree, but what can we do?"**

**"Robin has told us to stay. We cannot go against Robin's wishes.."** Star put in, frowning as she sat calmly.

**"But Sari and Ruba are our friends. We must help them!"** Beast Boy growled. He was quite fond of Sari. He played video games as good as Cy did. His first week here he'd managed to beat BB. The changeling liked the male hero.

**"Indeed so."** Raven spoke up, drawing the boys' attention. **"But like Sari said this is between them, not us. We have to let _them_ resolve this."**

**"Well aren't you the voice of reason."** A snarky reply drew their attention to the floor behind the couch. Atty was tied up, a sneer on his face, teeth flashing. **"Such a loving, caring group, so eager to give reason to staying out of what doesn't seem to concern them. How sweet. How _noble_.. How utterly foolish."**

After Ruba had teleported with Slade Sari and San had fought Atty and finally Silvy zapped him. Then he was tied and brought to the main room, unconscious, and the trio woke up the sleeping Titans. Then after much talking the four had left the Titans behind to watch over the tower and be alert in case any crime came up in the city.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, not surprised he'd woken up earlier then expected.

Raven got up and walked slowly around the couch, all eyes following as the Titans turned to see her step up to the golden energy user, hands placed on her hips when she stood before him. He peered up at her with a blank stare.

**"Why are you working for Slade?"** She asked.

He snorted. **"Similar interests. Money. Power. We're both mercenaries."**

**"What did he hire you for specifically?"** Raven pursued the topic, curious to what led up to this arrangement between Slade and this energy user.

**"I was to help ensure Ruba's allegiance to him. At the time I didn't know who she was, he didn't mention her by name, so I agreed to the job. When the game changed and the Brotherhood of Evil got involved-"** He explained carefully, not caring if they knew or not. **"-I was given a new directive. I was to watch _who_ they targeted. This was around the time she was here, being interrogated by you. They were waiting for the perfect time to snatch her away. They needed a powerful source to fuel their machine and saw her in action. She was what they needed."** He paused, recalling the details.

**"Go on."** Cyborg muttered, eager to hear the rest.

**"Red X and the disguised Madame Rouge found her in an alley, huddled in agony after teleporting, Slade told me. The feed of a nearby camera caught it all. Sari arrived just as they were about to leave with their knocked out prize. He was no match. Two captured birds."** He chuckled darkly. **"I offered my services to the Brotherhood. I was paid good money to keep any away from the forest, but what's the fun in that? I wanted a fight, I was in the mood to shed some blood."** He smirked.

**"You're seriously _twisted_, dude."** Beast Boy glared at him from his perch atop the back of the couch.

Atty merely shrugged, uncaring. **"My line of work isn't pretty, but it does have a lot of benefits."**

**"What happened afterward..?"** Star asked, her tone light.

**"Slade contacted me, via my private communications. Change of plans yet again. The first time she was to be used uninterrupted- she couldn't power the machine without being highly angry. They would _fail_. The second time.. when San and Silvy found me in the forest.."** He had on a deep expression, curiosity leaking into his voice. **"Slade's gotten soft.. at least when it comes to Ruba. I was to help in her retrieval.. but imagine my _joy_ at learning San and Silvy were only rescuing Sari. Slade gave me leeway to do as I pleased so I joined the pair in getting Sari. I came here with them, learned your system in that week, shut it down and allowed Slade entrance. Boom, you're up to date."** He said with a sarcastic wink.

Raven narrowed her eyes. She didn't like him. Not one bit.

**"Nnnggghh, why can't we just go help? Who knows what's going on."** Beast Boy whined, kicking his feet at the air.

**"Robin said to wait-"** Cy started, but BB cut him off.

**"This is our city and that's _Slade_ we're talking about!"** Beast Boy countered with a mad pout. **"For all we know they could be hurt, in need of help."**

Rae studied Beast Boy before saying, **"I can't believe I'm saying this, but.. Beast Boy has a _point_."**

**"We have to stay here."** Cyborg rose to his feet, glaring at Atty. **"We have our orders, don't let this punk get his words into your head."**

Star nodded. **"I agree with Cyborg."**

**"Such divided interests, perspectives. Amusing."** Atty snorted with a devious smile. They sounded just like the energy users before they scattered.

That time sprouted in his mind like an unwanted nightmare, reoccurring and yet he was incapable of making it stop. He got pushed under by the tide and swept into the past.

**[Flashback]**

The building was tall, made of brick and imposing, like a castle standing alone in a dark forest. It sent chills and delivered a feeling of fear that swallowed the young one. It was a dull evening, the dipping sun casting a shadow from the building over the child.

Lorius had been nabbed off the streets in Las Vegas, Nevada after his run-in with Ravoro. From there he'd been brought here. An old brick house (large at that) in Lincolnshire, Illinois. The place was huge, like a mini mansion, with dozens of trees surrounding it. It had a wrap around (circle) concrete driveway with long glass stained windows. The place was set back from the other homes in the suburb, a testament to it's age. It was likely the oldest house in the area, seemingly disconnected from the rest as if isolated.

The young man was roughly pushed forward toward the house and the double doors opened before him and he was greeted by a wide lobby with twin staircases on either side, winding up to the upper floor. A side wing connected to the door at the base of the staircases and beneath the top was another set of double doors. The hands drew him up the stairs, down the right hallway and into a small, but well designed room.

The door was locked and he was alone.. weeks passed and he was treated like a guinea pig, poked and prodded with needles, cloth, chemicals and was strapped to several tables like a prisoner. In that time he lost the will to survive, fearing he'd be a subject until he died.. and then the scientist gave him the name Attica. That's what the people called him, because of what he was supposedly capable of. He was forced to perform tests to show his power's capacity and, unknown to him, he drew his energy from the turbulent experience of shock.

He was kept in solitude, disciplined and treated like a mindless servant.

He saw the other children down in the library. He was in the balcony above, unable to get below and so he watched in silence.

**"Haha! You got something on your face!"** A loud voice crowed from behind a book shelf toward the middle of the room.

**"Nu huh!"** A girl voice shrieked and laughter from the male before followed.

**"Do too!"** The sound of someone being smacked echoed and suddenly the boy was running out with the girl chasing him. That was the first time he saw all the others. Their nicknames rang in his mind like unique bells.

Young Ody (or Jack), the age of 11, was running from Ember (Esper), who was the same age. She looked pretty angry and he had a slap mark on his face, but was still laughing wildly as he fled from her. He was slightly taller than her, but a bit thinner with wicked black hair that was cropped short with twin shaved marks patterned on the sides above his ears. He had clear green eyes that rivaled a forest, yet were smooth like grass. She, on the other hand, was a brunette who kept her hair in a messy high ponytail that contrasted with her equally emerald eyes.

Sitting calmly in a padded chair, reading a book, was the 13 year old Vito (Julius), who seemed uninterested in the chaos around. Beside him, cross-legged on the floor with her back against the wall, was Ruba (Cecilia), 13 as well. Vito was a dirty blonde haired boy with freckles, black glasses situated on his nose to frame his chocolate eyes. Ruba, at the time, was much more.. innocent. Her brown hair was shorter and her eyes leaned more toward grey than green.

Perched atop a bookshelf, while watching the loud moving duo, was the 14 year old Sari (Barrett). He had a dorky smile on his face. He, then, had more blended hair, a mixture of black and white. The black faded with time and now only white remains. His blue eyes were once aqua, a strange portion of sapphire and emerald colors.

San (Sidra), 10 years old, sat beside Silvy (Roger), 12 years old, who seemed irritated by her presence. She had a dreamy gaze while his lips twitched. He had his silver hair short, to a bit below his ears, with his brilliant eyes shining murky grey. They later dimmed to black because the chemical altered them. San had her getup the same as current, just a younger version, though her brown hair was longer and her matching eyes were much more alive back then.

Atty was awed by these kids. Were they trapped here as well? They had the same clothes on as he: casual pants with a plain shirt on. These kids gave him _hope_.

He was ushered back to his room, but instead of feeling lonely.. he felt happy to have others near by. He changed.. slowly, gradually at first, he began to have a bounce in his step once more. He thought about Mr. Lyle often and he made a goal: to find Mr. Lyle and be with him again. He had his reason to survive. Escape. Ody gave him just that awhile later when the boy flipped. He turned dark and cruel.. and killed the scientist, freeing them all.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. The warmth to the air, the pounding of the heart.. the rhythmic beating of blood dripping to the floor. A malfunction occurred and Ody was let out for a physical exam. Screams echoed and the subjects came running. They found Ody in the lab room with dead bodies. He'd stabbed the scientist with a metal pipe that was part of the table's leg (which he'd broken off with his incredible strength) and slew the assistants shortly after. Atty couldn't stop the feeling of freedom from filling his chest.

Ody turned to Atty with a glaring scowl on his face and said, **"You're _next_, little bishop."** He studied all in the room before smirking. **"You're _all_ next."** He started to laugh. **"But I will not do such now.. nay, we shall all meet again.."** And just like that he left the room.

**[End]**

The dude was _crazy_. He hasn't been seen or heard from since. Ody had issues, they all did. Atty was no different.

He took mercenary work as a means to move on, to do something with himself.. and found that he loved the job. He got to go many places, see and do many things and meet new people. He grew among time and trained to get stronger.

Part of why Atty trained was because he knew Ody was strong. He was higher up the chain and could easily over-power him. He wanted to have a chance. Mercenary work was hard, but it was worth it. Atty didn't want to be defeated.. and sitting here, tied in the Titan's living room, was a bit of a blow to his developed ego. He had to escape this prison.

**"-ey. Hey! Wake up! Stop dazing."** A voice drew him out of that memory and he blinked at the scrutinizing face of Cyborg, who flicked his forehead.

**"What do _you_ want?"** He grumbled bitterly.

**"You've been staring at the floor for at least thirty minutes. The heck are you planning?"** Cy pressed.

He shrugged. **"Nothing.. just waiting for the future to become as it is supposed to."**

**"What?"** Beast Boy furrowed his brows, confused.

**"Sari told us. He and Silvy are to die by Ruba, who Slade controls, but she's fighting Slade. That future no longer exists."** Raven countered, gazing at him, dead-panned.

Atty had that devious smirk on his face. "**It's only just _begun_, I'm afraid."**

They tensed.


	19. The Merciless Conclusion

**Author:** This is the final part of the fight. So I know I said I was going to have two last chapters to make it end at 20.. well, since the chapters were short, I just combined them. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following! You all made this story soooo worth writing and I enjoyed every moment of it. Haha! n_n I hope you enjoy the ending chapter. :P! Thanks again! ^ ^

**Disclaimer:** DC isn't mine. Just what I've created.

**[MaraJade57]**  
Yeah. :P You finally found out more about the other subjects. I do hope you enjoy this last chapter. :D

* * *

He whispered a word that activated her other power. **"Luminary."** Lightning cracked in the sky.

_Luminary_.. the word vaguely flitted through her mind and she was drawn back to her time in that prison of a house.

**[Flashback]**

She'd overheard the conversation, having been spying since it was amusing to see how much she could do without being spotted. The scientist had been talking to some of his underlings, who were all decked out in clean white lab coats.

**"-they'll each have some unique power to divide them."** One was saying.

**"Won't the chemical effect _more_ than just what they can do?"** Another frowned, a male.

**"Yes. Some may experience physical change, emotional, mental, internal. Some will become new people, other's will only slightly change. They will rely on that one thing to not only activate their powers, but to fuel it to a new level..."** The first trailed off.

The scientist chuckled. **"You'll need Luminary, the _Lunar Ring_."**

Ruba blinked, pressing herself against the wall she hid around. What was the Lunar Ring?

**"Isn't that _untested_? Will that even work?"** A female questioned, her head tilted.

**"If the powers themselves work then so will the key to utilizing their full potential."** The scientist mused softly. **"It will only work, though, when a large quality of energy has already been expended and the user has complete restraint. It is the polar opposite, the loss of control, the extreme pressure releasing."**

**"My god, Morgan, what have we _created_?"**

**"Swords. Shields. Warriors. Defenders. However you wish to view them."** The scientist, Morgan, smiled.

A taller man rubbed his face. **"This seems like a bit too much, Morg. I was expecting, at the start, _mature_ young adults to work with, not misguided.. orphan pre-teens and younger."** This was the frowning male.

Morgan shrugged. **"No one will miss them. Besides they'll thank us years from now. They are our angels. You can understand that, Gabriel."**

The male snorted. **"If you say so, doc."**

Ruba slinked away.

**[End]**

It was as if a click echoed inside of her, a door unlocked. The flood came and she wasn't prepared for it. No dam could hold it back, no wall could keep it out. She hugged herself as she doubled over, groaning in pain.

Slade stepped away, smirking beneath his mask.

**"What did you do to her?!"** Sari yelled, but his voice was muffled as she was overwhelmed by her powers. The air around her was literally consumed by red energy that hissed and writhed.

She was losing control. She could no longer suppress it inside, the energy would not listen, would not respond. She felt like she was on fire.

She cried out as a sharp pain punctured her chest, like her heart had been stabbed and so she grabbed at her chest, eyes squeezed shut. It was _unbearable_. Thunder boomed overhead.

She heard Sari's voice getting closer, but it wasn't coherent. It was like he was far away. She opened her eyes, face sweaty from the agony.

**"S-Sari.. get b-back.."** She said through clenched teeth. From the corner of her eyes she could see Slade standing with his arms linked at the base of his back. She focused on Sari, but his face was blurry, she couldn't see clearly through the tears leaking from her green-grey orbs.

**"No, Ruba, I'm not leaving you! What did Slade do to you?"** He was standing before her, wincing when her red energy grazed his body. He had his arms outstretched, yet pulled back as if unsure if he should touch her or not.

**"I c-can't control.. it! You need.. to g-get away! Please!"** She started to sob and more tears fell to trail down her cheeks. **"He.. activa-vated it.."**

**"What? I don't understand."** He took a step closer and a bit of energy smacked into his stomach, pushing him back, but he pressed on. He extended his hand and grabbed hold of her shoulders. He cried out as suddenly energy slammed into his left side.

**"Sari! Ruba!"** Having stood dumbfounded Silvy finally rushed toward the pair, being careful of the shifting visible crimson energy.

**"Get _back_!"** The words ripped from her chest in a deep snarl, her eyes flashing with smoky red along the edges.

**"Sari! You have to let go or you'll get hurt!"** Silvy's voice was nearby and she could feel Sari gripping her shoulders tightly.

San stood back, realizing what was happening. Oh _no_. She ran forward, going to stop Silvy before it was too late.

Silvy grabbed hold of Sari, intent on pulling him away right as a surge hit Ruba's body and exploded outward, but instead of being released into the air it channeled into both Sari (who was holding her shoulders) and Silvy (who was now clutching Sari's arm) and she watched in horror as their bodies writhed in red energy. A force zapped out and knocked San back, who cried in pain from the blow.

When the surge ended she was completely drained as she sank to her feet.

Before her, unmoving on the ground with smoking clothes, laid Silvy and Sari. She scooted forward and reached out, her hands shaking as she felt for a pulse..

Yet she was greeted by _none_.

Robin was speechless. He'd watched, unable to move, silent, as everything happened so quickly. Her powers were out of control and now, because of whatever Slade had done to her, Sari and Silvy were on the ground, still as rocks. A bit away was San who was holding her chest as she flailed on the ground.

He watched as the energy faded and the park grew quiet. Ruba sat like a statue for a second, her fingers on their necks.. before she finally withdrew her hands.. and started to cry even more. The vision had come _true_.

He felt cold terror wash over him.

Slade couldn't stop the smirk from spreading on his hidden face. He had won.. or, at least, he had gotten two obstacles out of the way to his apprentice. He folded his arms across his chest, watching the scene from within the shadows of a large tree.

Ruba felt shattered, like a broken glass. She was damaged forever and sorrow took hold of her. Everything else no longer mattered.

She had killed Sari and Silvy.. and San was likely dead as well. She hated herself, the vision happened. Sari said it wouldn't. It did. It was all _her fault_.

All her senses dimmed until she felt empty. Her choking sobs were muffled by her closed ears and the scent of burnt cloth and flesh stung her nose. Her mouth went dry and her heart ached as her skin felt cold and yet hot. She hugged herself again and laid forward to where her forehead was against the ground, crying into the grass.

Strong arms grabbed her arms and pulled her up, but she had no strength to fight back or even stand on her own. She was drawn into a chest and she just cried her sadness into whoever it was.

Slade held her close as she broke down, his arms supporting her sagging body. She was shaking badly and even through his suit he could feel the warmth radiating from her. She was burning up. The overload of energy had caused the fire of her true other power to reveal itself. She'd been in pain because where her energy had protected her from the heat of her own element had been sent out, leaving the fire to rage in her system. The collision of fire and energy had caused the explosion, which had been sent into her two friends instead of around her fully.

**"Grieve, Ruba."** Slade whispered into her ear, smiling devilishly. **"Grieve."**

It began to rain.

* * *

She was whisked away, taken from that gruesome scene by her 'master'. She no longer cared. For the past week she wouldn't speak, merely went about in a daze and when she looked it was as if she were a ghost merely floating by. Slade knew it was only a matter of time before he could mold her. She'd been _broken_. She was his.

During that week Slade had went and retrieved Atty, who had been interrogated by Robin a day after that event.

They were at the Haunt for the moment. They were going to pack and head to an island a friend of his owned to train and make her into the perfect apprentice. Wintergreen was coming too. Atty, on the other hand, was heading to New York for other matters.

Wintergreen frowned as he watched the girl sitting at the table. She was so lifeless, a glass held between her hands. She hadn't drank from it, the steam thin from several minutes of simply staring at it. Her once sparkling eyes were now vacant.

She glanced up at him and tilted her head before moving to stand. Wintergreen pursed his lips. **"How are you feeling?"** He asked, curious.

Slade had told him that she had been in a fight with him and had killed two of her friends. She must be going through such an ordeal.

She slowly shrugged. **"I feel.. as hollow as a cup."** She glanced down to her full tea and her lips twitched. **"I'm not thirsty, sorry.."**

**"It is fine, child. Go rest. We have a long trip ahead of us."** He said with a tender smile.

She nodded, trailing off toward where her old bedroom was. She hadn't been there since the morning the Titans stole her away from Slade. That felt like years ago.

She trudged along until she saw something- her door was open. She slowed her step to peek inside and saw Slade with his back to her, staring at a picture she had kept. It was of her and Sari two years before in a small area just beyond Nashville, Tennessee.

He turned at her presence and she eyed the picture, her expression hardening. **"Why keep a picture of the one you killed?"** His words stung her, but she ignored her desire to retort back bitterly.

She kept her tone even, neutral. **"To remind me to control my powers."**

Slade chuckled. **"I will assist in that, apprentice."**

She shrugged her shoulders, unemotional. **"As you wish, master."**

He blinked behind his mask. She hardly spoke since her return and he could feel the tension between him and her given their argument and fight previously. **"You are no longer hostile toward me."**

She gazed at him darkly and yet her face showed defeat. **"I no longer care. Do with me as you will."**

**"In time you will come around to my teachings.. and my _views_."** He set the picture down onto her bed and stepped past her, pausing only to pat her shoulder once. She tried not to flinch at the contact.

She sighed as she was alone. Yeah, she needed to rest. She laid down on the bed, lifting the picture to study it. Sari had a smile on his face, his hair ruffled from the breeze of that day's afternoon. Her own was in a ponytail and slightly messy, her smile matching his in sincerity.

Moisture welled in her eyes as she closed them, missing her friend, her ally, her brother.. and she also kind of missed Silvy. San was staying with the Titans until she left for Colorado next week. There she would find Ember and from then on she'd complete Silvy's wish to unite the users.. all with the exception of Atty, Ody, Ruba and the dead. That left only Vito.

**"Barrett.. I'm so sorry.."** Ruba whispered. **"I couldn't stop it..."**

She finally fell asleep after crying for awhile. Later she was woken up and from then the trio left for Molven Island, located somewhere in the Pacific.

The burial of San's duo allies had taken place just two days after their death. They were buried in an old graveyard just outside of Jump City and not many people were present for the service. Just the Titans, some people Sari had saved throughout his time in Jump and the funeral workers. It rained on that day too.

San rubbed her face. She had no more reasons to stay here any longer. She had work ahead of her. She had to find Ember and Vito. They were the last three energy users (herself included) that really mattered.

A hand suddenly found a place to rest on her shoulder and she glanced back to see Robin standing there. The Titans knew of her mission and wished her luck.

**"Hey."**

**"Hello."** San greeted back with a ghost of a smile. She was sad that Silvy and Sari had died, but she would move on. She was realistic. People passed on. She wouldn't cry over them and waste away. She'd continue with her life.

**"You leaving today?"** He asked and she glanced down to her magical satchel at her side. She grabbed her cloak and threw it on, nodding.

**"Yeah. I have two users I have to find, for Silvy."**

**"Look.. I know it's hard for you, with him gone-"** He started, but she snorted.

**"Just because I loved him doesn't mean I'm destroyed that he's dead. I _understand_ death. It's a part of life. I will not weep and wonder what might have been. I'll forge my way ahead because now I have his goal under my fingers."** She said calmly, her tone unemotional. She was tired. She hadn't been sleeping much since that day. She pulled out the communicator, holding it out. **"This isn't mine to keep."**

**"Well, you're always welcome here, San."** He said with a smile. **"And it's yours."** He folded her fingers around it. **"You've _earned_ it."**

She returned the expression. **"Thank you, Robin."** She put the device away and held out her hand, feeling a strange warmth fill her chest. It was the joy of acceptance.. and friendship. He shook her hand and she moved past him, walking down the hallway with her head held high. She had a mission to complete.

Ruba sat on a small, private plane, a bored expression on her face. She sort of.. looked forward to the training. It would take her mind off of Sari. God, the thought of him made her go crazy with guilt.

It was all her fault. She got the two killed.. San probably hated her. She couldn't go back to the Titans. They would _reject_ her, without a doubt.

She glanced over in her seat to see what Slade was doing. He had a leg crossed over the other, an open newspaper in his gloveless hands. His mask was removed and he looked just as bored as she felt. Wintergreen was steering the plane with the help of a trained co-pilot.

**"Slade.."** She muttered hesitantly.

**"Mm?"** He didn't look up, merely kept reading the page he was on. When she didn't immediately answer he lifted his head to study her across the aisle from him. She seemed skittish, as if scared suddenly. Her jaw was shifting, her eyes were lowered and she had a slight tremble to her fingers. **"Yes, apprentice?"**

**"I just.. I wanted to.. apologize for my behavior. You were right.. in a way. I didn't belong with the Titans or Sari.. I got him killed.. because of my _stupid_ powers.."** She said softly, her tone full of the sorrow she'd been trying to avoid. **"I don't want to hurt people that I care about.. and even though you tried to manipulate me.. you didn't lie. I thank you for that."**

She could see his expression and his good eye widened, the brow raising in wonder. His lip seemed to twitch, but these changes only appeared for a few seconds before they slid away into a blank face. **"Apology accepted. While I won't say I told you so I will say this; you will always have a place by my side. Perhaps some day.. even _more_."** He hinted at something that made her stomach flutter. She knew what he meant. Adoption. **"And you are welcome. I have no reason to lie. I 'manipulated' you because I didn't want you hurt, but you rebelled."**

He returned to reading the paper and she frowned. **"Yeah, I know."** She peered out the window, watching the ocean rolling by like thousands of blue tree tops.

Slade was right. She _belonged_ with him.

They were almost to the place she'd call home for a long while. ;She smiled for the first time in several days, a genuine expression.

The prospect of having a father again sounded nice.. and even though they had fought.. she still liked Slade. Maybe she could change him, make him warmer to people instead of the loner he mostly was. Yeah, that'd be nice.

In the distance she could see a medium sized island coming into view. **"Home.."** She whispered, resting her head against the window, that smile there still.

She had a long road to travel, but she wasn't _alone_.


End file.
